Delutional
by xiubaekhan
Summary: (CHAP 9 IS UP!)[full of LuBaek this chapter] Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy yang mengidolakan shining star-Xi Luhan like a maniac yang hampir setiap hari berimajinasi 'sex' dengan sang idola. Berharap suatu saat, that dream will be come true. So, what's happen next? LuBaek, slight! another crack pair. YAOI, NC, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Delutional**

Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan, others.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to SMent, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, yaoi, OOC, lil' bit NC-inside (approximately) but many more next chapter.

Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy yang mengidolakan _shining star_-Xi Luhan _like a maniac_ yang hampir setiap hari berimajinasi '_sex_' dengan sang idola. Berharap suatu saat, _that dream will be come true_. _So, what's happen next_? LuBaek/BaekLu. Yaoi. Mature subtances inside. DLDR.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~Happy Reading!~**

"Hmmmpphhh—"

Ia melenguh, mengusap dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah yang membuncah.

Seluruh keringat membasahi pelipisnya, wajahnya yang memerah itu, belum lagi—

"Ahhhnn—"

Ia mendesah lagi. Seperti orang kesetanan, menggesek-gesekkan kakinya dengan gatal. Benda diantara selangkangannya yang sudah terangsang sejak tadi terasa benar-benar _hard_. Telapaknya tak berhenti menjambakki—

_Tok—Tok—Tok!_

"Argh!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia langsung membuang 'guling' yang sedari tadi ia ajak bergelut panas.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menetralisir jantungnya yang berbalap tak karuan.

_Tok—Tok—Tok!_

"Aish, iya sebentar!" Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya.

_Cklek—_

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, "Yak! Kenapa kau pakai ketuk-ketuk pintuku segala eoh?!"

"Hyung, ajari aku mengerjakan pr." dongsaengnya merengek dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam erat buku tulis bahasa inggrisnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kerjakan saja sendiri."

"Ta-tapi hyung—"

_Brak—_

Baekhyun dengan tidak berperasaan langsung membanting pintu kamarnya tepat didepan wajah namja tersebut. Hampir saja hidung mancungnya terbentur tadi.

"Hyung menyebalkan! Eomma!" Sehun langsung lari ke anak tangga untuk turun kelantai bawah dan mengadukan perbuatan hyungnya yang kurang ajar itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli dari balik pintu kamarnya, kemudian tersenyum sendiri.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi."

Ia menatap 'guling' kesayangannya yang sempat ia abaikan tadi.

Ya, aktifitasnya sedikit terganggu karena Sehun si dongsaengnya yang menyebalkan itu harus mengetuk pintu sehingga ritual 'bercinta semu'nya yang mau-tidak mau harus ditunda sebentar.

Ia kembali berbaring diranjangnya, kemudian menarik gulingnya kembali dan meletakkannya diatas tubuh mungilnya—seolah menindihnya.

Kemudian melanjutkan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi. Membayangkan, berimajinasi seolah—

Ia tengah bercinta dengan namja yang terpampang dalam poster besar di dinding bercat biru kamarnya—Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

_Brak—_

Dengan kesal Baekhyun membanting ponsel kesayangannya ke lantai dibawah kasurnya.

Ia marah, sangat!

"Argh—berpacaran kau bilang eoh?! Apa bagusnya Lee Soyeon coba?! Yeoja murahan seperti itu?! Apakah tipenya sangat rendah seperti itu?!" rentetan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulutnya, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kesal, tentu saja.

Xi Luhan—idola kesayangannya, yang biasanya membuat ia menghabiskan semua uangnya hanya untuk membeli _stuff_ dan _merchandise_ yang langka yang biasanya hanya dikenakan oleh sang bintang itu disetiap jadwal acara—dan sungguh itu tidak penting sebenarnya, belum lagi semua poster yang hampir memenuhi seluruh dindingnya, dan semua cinta semunya juga semua imajinasi '_sex'_ yang sungguh sangat membuatnya—

Argh! Gila!

"Aku bersumpah jika semua ini benar, aku tidak akan mengidolakanmu lagi!" Baekhyun menatap poster Luhan—yang paling besar dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Camkan itu!" telunjuknya mengarah ke benda mati tersebut seolah poster itu teman bicaranya. Baekhyun sepertinya harus ke psikiater setelah ini.

_Tok—Tok—_

"Argh!" Baekhyun makin kesal mendengar pintu kamarnya yang diketuk dari luar. Itu pasti dongsaengnya. Ya, dongsaeng tirinya yang menyebalkan. Dan pasti mengusiknya dengan menggedor pintu keras-keras hanya untuk—

_Cklek—_

"Hyung makan malam sud—"

"Ya, aku tahu." Dengan nada dingin, jawaban singkatnya mampu memotong perkataan yang belum selesai Sehun ucapkan.

Baekhyun langsung berlalu melewati Sehun, dan tidak sengaja—memang benar-benar tidak sengaja— ia menyenggol pundak ringkih dongsaengnya dengan keras. Namun, apa Baekhyun peduli?

"Ish." Sehun mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu menyebalkan, tapi ya mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi saudara tiri dengan satu ayah yang sama, mau bagaimana lagi kan?

Ya, jika Sehun balas mendorong hyungnya sampai terjengkang juga Sehun bisa melakukannya, tinggi mereka juga tidak begitu berbeda jauh untuk ukuran Sehun yang masih smp sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sudah hampir lulus dari sma. Tapi ia terlalu takut pada serentetan omelan eommanya yang sungguh benar-benar membuat telinganya pengang.

Lagipula, yah sudahlah rumit juga jika dibahas.

Dengan perasaan yang amat sangat dongkol karena sikap hyung tirinya yang agak 'kasar' dengannya, akhirnya Sehun pun langsung menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan dilantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana persiapan ujian untuk kelulusanmu Baekhyun-ah?" Appa mereka bersuara diiringi dentingan peralatan yang mereka gunakan untuk menyendok makanan.

Baekhyun menegak air putih digelasnya sedikit, "Hm, lumayan." Jawabnya singkat. Appa Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham, "Lagipula kupikir kau anak yang pintar, nilai dirapotmu semuanya tinggi. Kau lagi kan yang mendapat peringkat pertama dari semua kelas paralel?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Appa Baekhyun diam lagi. Ia paham, berinteraksi dengan anak sulungnya ini tidak mudah. Baekhyun adalah anak yang begitu pasif, dingin, tidak pernah berbagi cerita apapun dengan keluarganya, dan satu lagi— ia tidak pernah mau tahu dan mau peduli akan suatu hal. Apalagi perihal keluarganya sendiri.

Dan selalu menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya dengan berdiam diri dikamar. Entah apa yang bocah itu lakukan sampai-sampai tidak pernah bosan didalam ruangannya. Appa Baekhyun tidak tahu—ya, tidak pernah tahu malah.

Ia selalu mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat, dan akan memenggal siapapun yang berani masuk ke kamarnya.

Ya, semenjak eomma kandungnya meninggal saat ia masih sangat kecil dan appanya menikah lagi, Baekhyun mulai sering melamun, menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong dengan pikiran yang entah melayang kemana.

Untungnya itu semua tak mengganggu proses pembelajarannya disekolah. Bahkan, Baekhyun selalu menjadi yang pertama dengan semua penghargaan karena memang pada dasarnya anak itu cerdas. Cerdas asli dari otak briliannya. Namun, ia juga tidak peduli dengan itu semua yang ia lakukan juga sekedar mengerjakan tugas dan selesai semua karena memang aslinya pintar ya semua nilainya bagus.

Ia tak pernah bangga memiliki anugerah otak yang sangat cemerlang.

Dan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak peduli itulah yang sangat disayangkan oleh Tuan Byun.

Dan seperti inilah kebiasaan dimeja makan mereka. Appa Baekhyun akan mengajaknya berbincang, dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat, membuat namja paruh baya itu bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Anak ini sangat susah untuk diajak berbicara.

"Oiya bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Sehun?"

Sehun yang memang sifatnya berbeda jauh dengan hyungnya dan hobi pamer—memandang appanya dengan mata berbinar lalu kemudian—

"Tentu saja sangat menyenangkan. Ada seosangnim baru yang mengajar bahasa inggris dan ternyata dia sangat ramah. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku tidak perlu minta tolong dengan—" Sehun melirik sinis kearah hyungnya disebelahnya dan dihadiahi tendangan manis dari eommanya dibawah meja makan.

"Ish eomma!" ia berbisik kesal, appanya hanya menggeleng heran.

Sedangkan, Baekhyun? Ya, ia bersikap tidak peduli seperti biasanya.

Eomma Sehun, yang walaupun hanya seorang ibu tiri buat Baekhyun, namun sebenarnya ia yeoja yang baik. Ia mengerti perasaan Baekhyun—ya walaupun tidak seperti Baekhyun mengerti perasaannya sendiri— karena kehilangan eomma kandungnya begitu cepat dan harus menerima posisinya sebagai 'pengganti' eommanya.

Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Bahkan saat sebelum menikah, ia sudah meminta Tuan Byun untuk menundanya, agar Baekhyun siap menerimanya. Namun apa? Appa Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dan itu sungguh membuat hati si kecil Baekhyun hancur berkeping-keping saat itu.

Itulah kenapa ia selalu menegur Sehun saat anaknya itu bersikap tidak baik pada hyungnya. Ia selalu bilang pada Sehun untuk mengerti—

Mengerti tentang perasaan hyungnya.

Ia tahu, sampai kapanpun Baekhyun takkan pernah mau dan sudi menerimanya. Sebagai eommanya.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri untuk menyudahi acara makan malamnya tanpa menghabiskan setengah dari makanan dipiring, "Baekhyun-ah kenapa tidak dihabi—"

"Aku kenyang." Dan Baekhyun langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Itulah mengapa tubuhnya sangat kurus.

Tempat dimana kesunyian seorang diri seolah mengerti semua tentang dirinya. Apa yang ia inginkan.

Melihat itu, semuanya kembali pada piring masing-masing dan melanjutkan makan malamnya dalam keadaan sunyi.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ia merapikan buku-buku tebalnya ke dalam rak buku sekolahnya seperti biasanya kemudian kembali duduk dan berhadapan lagi dengan laptopnya.

Jika tadi ia menggunakannya untuk mengerjakan tugas, kali ini berbeda.

Untuk '_spazzing_'. Yap, berhubung ponselnya yang harganya tidak murah itu ia banting dua hari yang lalu, jadi ia menggunakan laptopnya kali ini. Ponselnya sedang dibawa ke _center _untuk di _service_.

Ya, semoga tidak ada berita yang akan membuat Baekhyun membanting laptopnya juga.

Baru saja ia membuka akun khususnya—

'_Xi Luhan dan Lee Soyeon_ _meresmikan kencan buta mereka—juga status hubungan mereka yang dikabarkan berpacaran juga dibenarkan oleh Lee Soyeon sendiri di konferensi pers bersama Xi Luhan kemarin_'

_Brak—_

Baekhyun langsung menutup laptopnya secara paksa.

"Argh!" Oke, sepertinya ini tidak bagus.

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari kursi belajarnya kemudian berjalan dan—

_Srek—_

Merobek salah satu poster Xi Luhan yang terpampang rapi didindingnya.

_Srek—_

Oh, ternyata tidak hanya satu tapi—

_Srek—_

Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi. Sungguh, demi apapun mungkin setelah ini ia akan benar-benar sakit jiwa. Kehidupan didunia nyatanya sudah sangat cukup memuakkan dan sekarang dunia 'semu'nya juga membuatnya makin hancur.

Ia tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya.

Karena ia lebih menyukai—tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai seorang idola yang sebenarnya hanya bisa dilihatnya sekedar dari foto dan videonya saja. Ya, maka dari itu Baekhyun menjadi 'gay'. Kurangnya interaksi di rumah dan disekolah membuatnya jadi menyimpang.

Oh, bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat menonton konser tunggal Xi Luhan dan sekarang?

Ia bahkan tidak sudi.

Baekhyun merobeki semua poster koleksinya yang tertempel di dindingnya selama hampir tiga tahun itu. Jika dipikir-pikir sangat sayang, tapi sekarang 'Kenapa aku harus membuang semua uang berhargaku hanya untuk membeli ini?!'

_Srek—_

'Ini?!'

_Brak—_

Ia membanting vas cantik seperti yang idolanya punya dan—

_Brak—_

_Photobook_ _official_ yang harganya sangat mahal terbanting dengan sangat tidak elit dilantainya dengan posisi terbuka. Baekhyun memandang benda tersebut dengan kilatan marah kemudian mengangkatnya lagi, memandang foto idolanya yang sangat amat ia cintai—tadinya—dengan kesal.

"Kau!" ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tersebut kemudian—

_Srek—_

Merobeknya dengan sangat tidak berperasaan.

Dan satu foto lagi dibaliknya.

"Aku bersumpah kau akan kehilangan semua fansmu dan aku mengutukmu! Aku membencimu selama-lamanya! Awas ya kau jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu lagi! Argh!—"

_Srek—_

Kemudian merobeknya lagi.

**TBC/END?**

* * *

Annyeong! hai sesuai janji ya ff lubaek ya! nunggu reviews yang banyaaakkkkk baru lanjut deh :)) for continue, reviews juseyo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Delutional**

Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan, others.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to SMent, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, yaoi, OOC, lil' bit NC-inside (approximately) but many more next chapter.

Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy yang mengidolakan _shining star_-Xi Luhan _like a maniac_ yang hampir setiap hari berimajinasi '_sex_' dengan sang idola. Berharap suatu saat, _that dream will be come true_. _So, what's happen next_? LuBaek, slight! KrisBaek, KrisYeol. Yaoi. Mature subtances inside. DLDR.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~Happy Reading!~**

"Hey, pusing dengan pekerjaanmu hm?" namja itu hanya mengangguk.

Sang bartender hanya menggeleng heran sambil mengocok minuman ditangannya, "Ck, kau ini, pantas saja kau jarang kesini. Hanya saat ada masalah saja eoh?" namja itu mengangguk lagi dengan lesu.

Sang bantender tertawa lagi, "Ck, apalagi sekarang? Gosip _setting_-an yang dibuat agensimu lagi eoh?" Luhan mengangguk.

Ia tertawa, "Apa yang bisa ku bantu kali ini?"

Luhan mendongak, "Segelas tequila seperti biasa, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum, "Hm, baiklah." Serunya kemudian melayani pelanggan lain disisi berbeda di _minibar_ tersebut.

Luhan memainkan jari-jarinya diatas meja _minibar_ dengan bosan. Ia sangat bosan. Bosan dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. _Glamour_ diluar tapi penuh dengan kebohongan didalamnya. Ia lelah, sangat lelah hidup seperti ini. Harusnya ia berpikir dua kali saat mendengarkan nasehat eommanya untuk tidak mengikuti audisi itu.

Ini sudah hampir tahun yang ketiga semenjak ia diluncurkan dan setidaknya satu tahun masa _training _setelah ia lolos dari audisi pertamanya.

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan hidup mewah dengan gaya hidup kelas atas dan dikenal oleh banyak orang? Itulah impian Luhan saat itu. Dan kebetulan bakat menyanyi dan menarinya cukup mendukung.

Awalnya ia berpikir ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung saat itu. Namun, sekarang justru sebaliknya. Ia adalah orang yang paling menyesal didunia ini. Ia sudah terlanjur masuk dan dipersulit jika ingin keluar. Ini sungguh rumit.

Dan pada akhirnya ia menyesal karena telah menolak undangan kuliah yang sudah dipersiapkan eommanya untuk dirinya sejak lama. Bahkan, untuk menemui eommanya sendiri sudah sangat sulit sekarang. Jam kerja yang hampir 24 jam dan libur yang sangat minimlah yang mencegahnya untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya di cina.

Menyempatkan waktu untuk tidur saja tidak bisa! Ah, ini sungguh menyiksa.

Harusnya ia mendengarkan apa yang eommanya katakan.

Ia sangat-sangat menyesal, benar-benar menyesal.

Hidup dalam semua kebohongan dan intrik yang dibuat agensinya hanya untuk menutupi masalah lain sungguh sangat memuakkan. Ia benci ini.

Jongin menyodorkan segelas tequila yang dipesan Luhan tadi, "_Here's your tequila_." Luhan yang memang sedang stress langsung menghabiskan segelas minuman tersebut dengan sekali tegak. Tanpa pikir panjang.

Jongin berdecak, "Gosip apalagi sekarang eoh?" ia mulai jengah karena melihat Luhan yang begitu kacau didepannya ini.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat muak harus dipasangkan dengan seorang aktris dan terang-terangan bilang bahwa kami resmi berpacaran dikonferensi pers—"

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya, "Kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku ini 'gay'?!"

Oh, jadi ini masalahnya. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia paham dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan. "Dan saat ini aku sedang berada di bar gay dan—ouh ini sungguh membuatku gila!" Luhan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Ya, memang pada kenyataannya Luhan itu gay! Dan ia tengah berada di bar gay! Dengan semua orang gay disekelilingnya, termasuk Jongin! Tapi Jongin dan Luhan tidak saling tertarik, mereka hanya teman dekat dan—Luhan bingung harus bercerita kepada siapa karena yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah Jongin untuk mendengarkannya.

"Jadi itu masalahmu, kau benar-benar tak bisa merundingkannya Lu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau tahu! Aku lebih memilih untuk keluar dari dunia selebriti, lebih baik aku kuliah lagi saja! Aku bisa gila jika begini terus, aku muak Jongin aku—" Jongin menyodorkan segelas tequila lagi dan—

Luhan langsung menegaknya habis.

"Tenang Lu,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang eoh?! Ya tuhan aku harap aku bisa mabuk!" Luhan berdecak frustasi sambil menjambaki rambutnya lagi.

Ia sangat muak dengan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk dibuat mabuk walaupun dengan menghabiskan lima botol tequila dengan sekali tegak sekalipun. Ini benar-benar membuat Luhan sungguh—

Setidaknya minum sebanyak-banyaknya membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Ya, sedikit.

"Ya sebentar! Luhan, aku harus kesana sebentar." Jongin meninggalkan Luhan untuk melayani yang namja lain lagi, membuat Luhan hanya berdiam seorang diri. Ia melihat sekeliling bar yang begitu ramai dengan banyak lelaki yang menari dengan sesamanya di atas _dancefloor_ dan—

_Deg—_

Luhan menatap kesuatu objek cantik tak jauh dari jangkauan pandangan matanya.

Namja berbadan mungil, dengan surai brunette dan—

'Oh, ia berjalan kesini.' Jantung Luhan entah kenapa berdetak tak karuan melihat namja tersebut. Saat sudah dekat Luhan langsung berbalik dan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain agar tak terlihat. Namja itu, duduk dengan jarak agak jauh disebelahnya. Dihadang oleh seorang namja lain ditengah-tengah mereka.

Ia melirik sedikit kearah namja cantik tersebut, "Satu tequila—" serunya membuat jantung Luhan semakin—ia menunduk melihat kearah segelas minuman yang masih utuh didepannya. Pesanan yang sama.

"Oh, seperti biasanya ya." Seru Jongin sambil tersenyum kearah namja tersebut.

Jongin, pasti mengenalnya. Mereka sangat akrab.

'Jongin pasti mengenalnya'. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan sebegitu tertarik dengan namja tersebut.

"Ini tequila yang kau minta." Suara Jongin mengenterupsi lamunannya. Namja cantik itu langsung meminum tequilanya, namun dengan cara sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tidak turun ke _dancefloor_ untuk berdansa hm?"

Namja tersebut hanya mengangguk lalu menegak habis minumannya. "Tentu, ide bagus."

Luhan terus melirik kearahnya. Namja cantik itu tidak sadar akan pandangan Luhan yang memperhatikannya punggungnya yang melenggang pergi dengan begitu intens sebelum, "Tertarik dengannya hm?" seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

Luhan memegang dadanya, hampir saja ia terjungkal kebelakang.

Luhan mengangguk, "Lumayan."

"Yasudah, datangi dia sana." Katanya sambil menunjuk namja tersebut dengan dagunya.

Luhan pun menurut dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menyelip disela-sela namja lain yang berdansa menghentak. Luhan masih memperhatikan gerak objek tersebut sampai—

Namja mungil itu sibuk berdansa dengan membelakanginya dan tidak menyadari kedatangan Luhan. Luhan menyeringai. Suatu ide terlintas dibenaknya.

Ia meraba pinggang ramping didepannya, membuat namja tersebut menghentikan gerakkannya. Luhan mendekat ketelinganya, meniupnya sedikit lalu—

"Siapa namamu hm, manis?" ia mengusap pinggang tersebut dengan seduktif.

"Baekhyun," seru namja tersebut lembut. Entah memang suara aslinya seperti itu atau telinga Luhan yang sedang gangguan sehingga suara namja didepannya ini terdengar sangat merdu.

Baekhyun balik mengusap tangan Luhan dipinggangnya dengan tak kalah seduktif—

"Kau?" bisiknya sambil memundurkan punggungnya agar mendekat.

"Luhan."

_Deg—_

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan ia langsung berbalik.

'Xi Luhan?! What the—' umpatnya dalam hati. Luhan tersenyum seduktif kearahnya, "Mau bermain denganku sebentar hm, manis?" serunya lagi.

Oh, Baekhyun bisa gila.

"Ehm, tidak terima kasih. Maaf aku harus pergi." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pinggangnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Mati-matian ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sebelum—

_Grep—_

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Luhan memeluk pingganggnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kumohon—"

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, "Sebentar saja."

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. 'Apa-apaan ini?!'

"Maaf tapi aku—" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan lagi tapi—

"Euhmm—" Luhan malah memeluknya dari belakang sambil menciumi belakang telinganya.

"Baiklah jika aku harus memaksa." Luhan langsung menyeret Baekhyun masih sambil memeluknya kearah ujung bar sembari mengulum telinganya.

"Euhmm—" Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa kabur jika begini caranya?

.

.

.

.

_Bruk—_

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhempas kedinding toilet dengan sangat kencang. Membuatnya meringis sakit. Luhan mendekati namja dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun lagi.

Mengunci pergerakkan tubuh Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun seolah namja ini adalah mangsa yang tengah lengah, dan ia adalah sang predator. Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemanapun. Asal jangan mata itu. Kedua mata Luhan.

Luhan menarik dagunya dengan sedikit kasar, "Mau kemana hm?" bisiknya sensual dan sukses membuat kaki Baekhyun lemas.

Oh, ayolah! Jika biasanya ini hanya khayalan Baekhyun semata—

Sekarang ia benar-benar berharap kalau semua ini adalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Luhan menggesekkan lututnya kebagian 'tengah' selangkangan dalam Baekhyun. "Eunghh—" sumpah serapah jika ini mimpi Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat bangun!

"Tidak mau bermain denganku ya?" bisiknya lagi. Oh, Baekhyun jadi menyesal karena sering—ralat— selalu berfantasi liar dengan seorang Xi Luhan yang 'menindih'nya dalam imajinasinya.

'Tuhan kumohon selamatkan ak—'

"Eummpphhh—" Luhan langsung menyapu bibir kecil Baekhyun dengan kasar, mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Belum lagi kedua tangannya—yang sibuk ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Luhan dengan kesal. Demi apapun ia ingin pulang sekarang!

Lututnya sudah benar-benar lemas. Jika saja Luhan tidak menopang tubuh kecilnya itu, mungkin ia sudah terperosok kelantai toilet itu daritadi. Namja-namja lain yang berlalu lalang ditoilet hanya melihat 'kegiatan' Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak peduli. Yah, pemandangan seperti ini juga sudah biasa terjadi di 'bar gay' kan?

Bahkan mereka sudah sering melihat yang lebih parah ketimbang apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Luhan terus menghimpitnya ke dinding dingin itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Luhan melepas ciuman panasnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Baekhyun tidak berani melihat Luhan. Ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Luhan meraup lagi bibir Baekhyun yang sudah bengkak akibat perbuatannya. Mengacak rambut namja mungil ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mencengkram lengan baju Luhan sebisanya. Dan membiarkan Luhan menjelajah mulutnya yang memang sudah terbuka itu—sesukanya.

Ia pasrah.

.

.

.

.

"Eummphh—" Baekhyun benar-benar lelah sungguh. Luhan terus menghimpitnya diujung ruangan lift yang begitu pengap, membuat paru-parunya berteriak meminta oksigen. Mengangkat sebelah pahanya sedikit untuk melingkar dikaki namja itu. Entah, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu ia sedang dibawa kemana. Yang jelas daritadi ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya saat Luhan langsung menggendongnya keluar dari bar dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil Luhan. Tanpa memutus ciuman mereka.

Ia juga bingung bagaimana Luhan bisa fokus menyetir dengan Baekhyun yang berada dipangkuannya tadi.

_Ting—_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dengan lebar dan Luhan langsung mendorong Baekhyun untuk keluar—masih dengan bibir yang masih saling bertautan. Baekhyun tidak membalas ciuman Luhan sama sekali.

Ia hanya diam. Membiarkan Luhan menjejalkan lidahnya keseluruh rongga mulutnya sesukanya.

Sepertinya Luhan tipe orang yang tidak mudah menyerah.

"Eumphh—" Baekhyun mendesah tertahan saat kaki Luhan dengan tidak sengaja menyentuh kemaluannya lagi.

_Cklek—_

204

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan terburu dan langsung mendorong Baekhyun hingga masuk kedalam sana. Ia menutup pintunya.

Lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya menuju sofa diruang tamunya.

Oh, ia sungguh tidak tahan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika lidah yang begitu lihai itu menciumi lehernya, menjilat dan membuat bekas-bekas gigitan kecil berwarna merah keunguan. Ia mati-matian menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mendesah. Namun, itu membuat Luhan makin asik mengajaknya 'bermain'.

Luhan telah melepas kaos yang ia kenakan tadi. Membuatnya menjadi _topless_, sama seperti Luhan. Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak menginginkan ini! Ia hanya ingin pulang! Tapi ia selalu ditahan. Dan, aih ia bingung menjelaskan apalagi. Yang jelas Baekhyun hanya ingin pulang!

Sedangkan kaki Luhan sibuk menggesek-gesek kearah kemaluan milik Baekhyun dan membuatnya sungguh benar-benar—

Oh!_Geez_! Baekhyun, ini bukan 'guling' yang biasa kau ajak bercinta diatasmu, tapi ini—

Benar-benar Xi Luhan yang selalu kau impi-impikan dalam setiap fantasi liarmu.

_Kring—Kring—_

Suara dering ponsel milik Luhan membuyarkan kegiatannya yang sedang 'menggiti' leher Baekhyun.

Ia berdecak kesal.

_Dug—_

"Argh!" Luhan mengerang sakit saat Baekhyun menendang 'adik kecil'nya dan langsung mendorong namja tersebut. Membiarkannya terbaring dikarpet tebal dibawah sofa sambil menahan sakit dibagian kemaluannya.

Baekhyun langsung mengambil kaosnya dengan terburu, dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih—

"Yak! Kau! Kita belum selesai!" jeritnya kesal sambil sesekali meringis. Penisnya benar-benar sangat terasa sakit sekali.

Tanpa menggubris Luhan, Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen namja itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ck! Sial! Aku ketinggalan jejaknya!" Luhan menendang kaleng yang ada diaspal dengan begitu kesal. Namja itu sudah menghilang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?

Luhan sempat mengejar namja yang sudah membuatnya terlanjur 'tegang' tadi saat di _lift_. Namun, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup pintu nya dan membuat Luhan dengan terpaksa turun lewat jalur tangga darurat. Berjalan kaki. Dari lantai 11 sampai ke lobi.

Sialnya, saat ditiba dilobi—

Ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Disetiap penjuru lobi gedung apartemennya.

Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya harus repot-repot mengejar namja itu, yang jelas-jelas kenal saja tidak! Baru tahu namanya saja sih. Tapi, tetap saja kan. Oh, salahkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri ingin dimanjakan ini.

Dan mau-tidak mau, Luhan harus menuntaskan hasratnya dengan bermain '_single_' aish, rasanya malang sekali—padahal ia kan sudah hampir bercinta dengan namja cantik itu tadi. Yang sialnya sudah membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona yang dipancarkan wajahnya itu dan sungguh—

Luhan bisa gila jika mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Habis darimana kau?" teguran appanya sontak membuat langkahnya terhenti. Perasaan ia tadi sudah mengecek keadaan dan mengendap-endap seperti biasanya dan—

Ini pertama kalinya ia ketahuan.

Padahal lampu dirumahnya sudah dimatikan semua seperti malam-malam biasanya,dan kenapa appanya tiba-tiba bisa berada dikursi ruang tamu.

Baekhyun berdehem, "Eum, aku—"

"Jawab dengan jujur Baekhyun."

_Gleg—_

"Eum, a-aku—" appanya menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku—" Oh, ia bingung harus bilang apa. Masa Baekhyun harus bilang kalau tadi ia dipaksa bercinta dengan seorang 'namja' dan itu adalah Xi Luhan? Itu sungguh konyol!

Jika kau menceritakannya kepada orang gila sekalipun, kau juga akan ditertawakan pada akhirnya.

"B-bermain bersama temanku." Otaknya sudah benar-benar buntu untuk mencari alasan yang lebih masuk akal.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung saat melihat appanya yang malah tersenyum kearahnya. 'Ng?'

"Wae? Appa tidak memarahiku?"

Namja paruh baya itu menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak! Kau pasti bersenang-senang ya dengan teman-temanmu?"

'Bersenang-senang kau bilang?! Bersenang-senang apanya eoh?! Asdfghjkl—' umpatnya kesal dalam hati. Yang ada malah, ia hampir bercinta dengan si artis laknat itu!

Tuan Byun sangat senang. Berarti anaknya ini bukan anak yang kesepian kan?

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, "A-aku ke kamar dulu." Baekhyun langsung beranjak kelantai atas menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Kenapa appanya malah menanyakan, 'kau pasti bersenang-senang?' sedangkan tadi ia memang hampir 'bersenang-senang' dalam arti lain tapi.

Dan, itu sungguh sangat gila.

Baekhyun langsung membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia masih benar-benar bingung dengan kejadian yang telah ia alami hari ini. Dan, kenapa bisa Xi Luhan berada di bar ga—

Oh,— Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi Xi Luhan itu seorang gay?!" jeritnya frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Pantas saja Luhan tadi langsung menyerangnya dan tanpa basa-basi mengajaknya keapartemen untuk 'bercinta' dan itu sungguh sangat—

'Oh, aku bisa gila.' Ia memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa pening. Ia masih bingung, sungguh!

Tapi kenapa Luhan memilihnya?

_Deg—_

Maksud Baekhyun adalah— "Apa ia tertarik denganku?!" ia berdecak kesal dan menampakkan senyum kecut. "Ck, aku sudah bersumpah takkan mencintaimu la—" Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Melupakan semua hal yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia akan benar-benar berhenti menjadi _fanboy_! Sungguh! Baekhyun sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun Luhan pada kenyataannya 'gay' dan berarti gosip tentang pacaran dengan Lee Soyeon itu tidak benar—Baekhyun sudah terlanjur membenci Luhan. Ia sudah membuang semua bekas robekan poster-poster mahalnya, ia sudah membuang vas cantik yang ia banting ke tempat sampah juga dan—_photobook official_nya.

Juga baju-baju yang berbau dengan Xi Luhan sudah terlanjur ia kubur dilahan kosong yang ada diujung jalan gang rumahnya.

'Aku sudah bersumpah.'

"Aku akan membencimu sampai kapanpun!" teriaknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyantap sarapannya dengan malas—seperti biasanya.

Ia melirik sedikit kearah jam dinding, 'Pukul 6.30 pagi'

'Aish, sekolah pasti masih sepi.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah kesepian dan ia sangat benci dengan tempat yang sepi—_kecuali kamarnya—_jadi ia lebih memilih berangkat saat mendekati jam 7. Ia juga bingung dengan teman-temannya yang ada disekolah. Mereka semua bangun tidur jam berapa sih? Bahkan jam 7 saja yang berangkat juga masih sedikit.

Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk mandi. Ya, memang pada dasarnya ia rajin.

Dan, seperti inilah.

Suasana dimeja makan disetiap harinya. Entah itu saat sarapan, makan siang, bahkan makan malam sekalipun. Selalu sepi, hening, dan tidak ada yang bersuara. Sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing dan pikirannya masing-masing—terutama Baekhyun.

Biasanya saat melamun dimeja makan seperti ini ia masih bisa ber_imagine_ seks dengan Luhan dan—

Ia bahkan bisa terangsang hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Luhan saat berdiri!

Benar-benar gila!

Ck, diam-diam _pervert _ternyata.

Dasar manusia Byuntae!

Oh, ia sedang tak ingin membahas ini.

"Hyung—" tegur Sehun tiba-tiba. Membuat semua lamunan Baekhyun langsung buyar.

Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau ia berekspresi seolah terkejut, "Hm, ada apa?" tanyanya dingin seperti biasa. Sehun tidak mempedulikan respon hyungnya yang sebenarnya sungguh manis ini namun seperti mayat hidup. Ia curiga kalau hyungnya ini sebenarnya bukan manusia.

"I-itu—" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk kearah—

"Mwo?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Kedua orang tua mereka ikut memperhatikan apa yang tengah ditunjuk Sehun.

"Itu—" ia mendekatkan telunjuk kanan nya dengan ragu.

Baekhyun makin penasaran dengan apa yang—

"Merah-merah dileher hyung itu apa?"

_Deg—_

**TBC**

* * *

I'm back! Aduh, pada salah paham nih ceritanya. Ini ff udah pasti LuBaek dong, gamungkin jadi BaekLu. Baekhyun kan cabe, mana mungkin jadi seme *plak*, eonni kan demen Luhan as a seme. Update asap gak nya ini ff itu tergantung reviews kaliann yaa... eonni berharap banget. soalnya eonni gasuka berhenti ditengah jalan, dan ff Lubaek jarang banget. Buat chap depan udah siap kok, so-reviews juseyo! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Delutional**

Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan, others.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to SMent, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, yaoi, OOC, lil' bit NC-inside (approximately) but many more next chapter.

Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy yang mengidolakan _shining star_-Xi Luhan _like a maniac_ yang hampir setiap hari berimajinasi '_sex_' dengan sang idola. Berharap suatu saat, _that dream will be come true_. _So, what's happen next_? LuBaek, slight! KrisBaek, KrisYeol. Yaoi. Mature subtances inside. DLDR.

* * *

"Merah-merah dileher hyung itu apa?"

_Deg—_

* * *

**~Happy Reading!~**

Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Appa dan eomma tirinya mulai memperhatikan leher Baekhyun dengan intens. _Kissmark _bekas semalam.

"Baek?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun jadi gelagapan didepan keluarganya, "M-mwoya? Mworago?" ia mengusap-usap lehernya mencoba menutupi bekas-bekas 'merah' itu.

"Lehermu kenapa?"

Baekhyun bergumam, ia berpikir.

"I-ini—"

Appanya memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"I-ini hanya nyamuk—Ya! Aku hanya digigit nyamuk kok." Serunya kikuk. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menggendong tasnya dipunggung. "Aku berangkat dulu!" teriaknya sambil langsung melenggang pergi. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun berteriak seperti itu dan—

Semua yang ada dimeja makan menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Ini adalah suatu hal yang baru.

Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah datang ke bar gay itu lagi!

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya mengaduk-aduknya saja eoh? Kau tidak lapar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Biasanya, Baekhyun yang paling rakus kalau soal 'makan'—kecuali kalau dirumah sih. Apalagi kalau sudah kelaparan.

"Apa ada masalah lagi dengan keluargamu?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap malas kearah Chanyeol. Ya, teman satu-satunya yang ia punya.

'Masalah keluarga? Ck, kalau keluargaku sih mau diapakan juga tetap bermasalah!'

"Anni." Jawab Baekhyun singkat seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Lalu kau kenapa?"

"Hanya malas." Aish, jinjja! Anak ini susah sekali untuk diajak berbicara! Dan, kenapa Chanyeol mau berteman dengannya? Padahal jelas-jelas ia bisa mencari teman yang lebih seru dan bisa diajak berkomunikasi—bukan seperti bicara dengan tembok seperti sekarang ini!

Kalau tidak karena ia kasihan pada Baekhyun dulu—_dan mencari sedikit keuntungan dari otak anak itu—_, mungkin ia tetap akan membiarkan anak aneh ini sendirian tanpa teman. Semua orang mengenal Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga mengenal banyak orang disekolah ini. Jadi, buat apa ia berteman dengan Baekhyun? Toh, tidak ada untungnya. Ia bahkan termasuk anak yang tenar.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang—'Semua orang mengenalnya karena ia aneh, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengenal siapapun. Ia juga tidak mau dikenal!'

Saat Chanyeol mendekatinya untuk pertama kalinya saja ia sangat risih—ya, karena ia terbiasa sendiri dan disisi lain ia juga 'gay'. Tapi, ternyata anak ini justru jauh lebih idiot dari yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah terlanjur menyayanginya sebagai teman, selama tiga tahun ini. Ya, Baekhyun bisa apa? Ia akan membiarkan Chanyeol membuntutinya kemanapun seolah bocah setinggi tiang itu adalah ekornya dan tidak akan menggubris semua ocehan tidak jelasnya yang sungguh sangat idiot ditelinga Baekhyun.

Sekuat apapun Chanyeol membuat lelucon dan hal-hal konyol yang menggelikan—

Baekhyun juga tidak akan pernah menertawakannya—sama sekali.

"Yak! Kau itu—manusia atau tembok sih?!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

"Ck, berisik!" Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk makanannya lagi, lalu menyendoknya sedikit. Lalu ia jatuhkan lagi kedalam piring—

"Ck, kenapa aku mau berteman denganmu eoh?"

"Ya, aku juga tidak butuh untuk kau temani." Serunya dingin. Membuat Chanyeol jadi naik darah.

Ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun namun—

'Sabar Chanyeol sabar, ujianmu sudah dekat.' Ia mengelus dadanya sendiri. Andai Chanyeol tidak mengingat kalau sebentar lagi akan ujian kelulusan—

Ia butuh les _private_ dengan Baekhyun!

Baekhyun ternyata diam-diam memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremeh, "Ck, berlebihan." Chanyeol langsung menghentikan kegiatan 'mengelus-elus dadanya' untuk menenangkan diri—

"Yak! Kau—"

_Kring!—_

Belum sempat ia protes, Baekhyun sudah bangkit dari kursi kantin dan meninggalkannya menuju kelas.

"Byun Baekhyun awas kau!" ia segera bangkit dengan terburu dan berlari menyusul Baekhyun ke kelas. Ia bisa terlambat.

Ck—sungguh persahabatan yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

_Srek—Srek—_

Dengan malas Baekhyun menyeret kedua kakinya untuk melangkah perlahan menuju jalan pulang.

Ini sudah malam, dan jika tidak karena si sialan Chanyeol itu memaksanya dan langsung menariknya ke rumah namja itu—mungkin Baekhyun sudah pulang sejak tadi sore seperti biasanya.

Lagipula, ujung-ujungnya Chanyeol hanya memintanya mengajari beberapa rumus fisika dan itu sungguh sangat-sangat—tidak penting.

Dan, pada akhirnya—Chanyeol juga tidak bisa mengerjakan semuanya.

Entah harus disebut idiot atau apa temannya itu.

Baekhyun terhenti sejenak. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia tengah melewati tempat 'itu'. Sebenarnya tidak asing sih, tapi ia masih trauma. Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar kapok! Dan, bodohnya—

Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dalam seumur hidupnya dan—itu sungguh ciuman yang tidak bisa didefinisikan sebagai—

Romantis mungkin?

Hey! Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya juga, ia bahkan hampir bercint—anni sebenarnya lebih menjorok ke—Baekhyun hampir saja di 'perkosa' kemarin. Oleh Lu—

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran tidak masuk akal yang berkelebatan diseluruh isi otaknya. Ck, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya sebenarnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia kan hanya 'kebetulan'. Arti lainnya, 'tidak sengaja' kan?

Ya, maka dari itu kenapa setiap malam ia selalu menyelinap keluar dari jendela rumahnya—dan sialnya karena badannya yang terlalu kecil dan tidak mampu memanjat keatap lagi—ya, akhirnya ia lewat pintu depan saat pulang dari bar.

Intinya, saat selesai makan malam bersama 'keluarga'nya ia akan langsung ke kamar dan langsung mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian—

Kabur.

Awalnya sih hanya penasaran karena ia selalu melewatinya saat pulang sekolah, tapi lama-kelamaan tempat 'itu' menjadi hiburan yang tidak cukup buruk untuk Baekhyun selain berdiam diri dikamar sambil ber-_imagine_ ria dan '_spazzing'._ Dan lagi, Baekhyun sudah melupakan status '_fanboy_'nya. Aish, jinjja! Ini sangat membingungkan sebenarnya.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat beranjak dari depan bar dijalanan yang begitu sepi tersebut. Jika orang yang tidak tahu, mungkin mengira itu hanyalah rumah 'remang' padahal, didalamnya—

Penuh oleh dunia gemerlap dipenuhi dosa.

Sebelum ia sempat menjauh beberapa meter, Baekhyun merasa ada yang—

"Hmmppt—" seseorang membungkam mulut namja mungil itu dan langsung menggeretnya keselip gang sempit disamping bar tersebut.

Baekhyun berusaha meronta namun yang ada—

_Bruk—_

Orang yang menyumpal mulutnya tadi mendorongnya keras ke dinding. Oh, rasanya punggung Baekhyun remuk sekali.

Dengan susah payah ia memukul-mukul orang yang membekapnya tadi, namun kedua tangannya malah dicengkram erat. Membuatnya— entahlah, bingung harus apalagi.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam. Jika ia banyak bergerak, bisa-bisa ia kehabisan nafas. Dibalik gelapnya gang yang sempit dan kecil ini—iris mata namja tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan oh, ia kenal siapa ini.

"Mau lari kemana kau hm?" 'Oh, tidak jangan lagi'

"Hmmpptt—Hmmppt—" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. '_Someone help me_!' pekiknya putus asa dalam hati.

Itu Luhan! Ya, itu—

"Ternyata kau masih bocah—_ia memandang seragam yang masih dikenakan Baekhyun—_tidak buruk. Lagipula, untuk ukuran seorang namja, kau cantik."

"Dan—" Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun. "Kurasa aku tertarik padamu." Bisiknya sambil meniup telinga Baekhyun. Membuat namja ini benar-benar merinding. 'Tuhan, tolong' Baekhyun harus bagaimana?!

"Dan sialnya, kau telah membuatku harus menuntaskan hasratku 'seorang diri' kemarin, jadi—"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan sekarang. Digang yang sempit ini dan berhubung malam ini begitu dingin, juga tidak terlalu buruk kan?"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Lagipula, aku akan membantumu untuk 'menghangatkan' tubuhmu. Bagaimana?"

"Hmmpptt—Hmmpptt—" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia berteriak, namun harus teredam oleh telapak Luhan yang membekapnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan melepas telapaknya dari mulut Baekhyun dan langsung meraup bibir merah itu dengan lahap.

Melumatnya kasar. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dengan susah payah mengatupkan bibirnya agar tidak terbuka. Agar Luhan berhenti.

Ia tidak mau! Dan Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk semua impiannya dengan bercinta dengan Luhan. Tentu saja! Ia hanya mempraktekkannya dengan guling, juga tanpa 'pengalaman' dan tentu saja ia tidak sungguh-sungguh—

Maksudnya—Argh! Jadi sekarang Luhan akan memperkosanya begitu?!

Namun, yang ada Luhan malah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan—

"Hmmphh—" Pada akhirnya, mulut Baekhyun terbuka juga. Dengan gemas Luhan menjejalkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut yang terasa manis itu—yang sempat ia cicipi kemarin.

Ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan buat Luhan.

Ia menjelajah didalamnya, mengecapi setiap inci didalam mulut itu dan berbagi saliva. Membuat ujung bibir namja mungil itu dan punyanya sendiri basah. Karena saliva yang sedikit tercecer karena ciuman panas mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa meremas pakaian yang Luhan pakai dengan erat. Lututnya sudah terasa benar-benar lemas dan ia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana—

'Oh, kenapa ini makin terasa begitu—'

"Hmmpph—" Luhan dengan nakal menyusupkan sebelah tangannya kebalik seragam yang Baekhyun kenakan. Meraba punggung mulus itu dengan kasar, kemudian melembut—memberikan getaran dengan sensasi sendiri pada sentuhannya itu. Baekhyun mendesah tertahan.

Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini tapi—tubuhnya benar-benar tidak membantu. Ia ingin menyudahinya tapi tubuhnya sudah terlanjur terangsang oleh sentuhan namja ini dan—

Jika sudah terangsang pasti semua tenaganya seolah tekuras habis. Sekuat apapun kau mencoba, kau pasti akan—

"Hmmphh—" Luhan menyeretnya sedikit ketembok disebelahnya. Tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Ia butuh bernafas. Dan, Luhan seolah namja yang punya 'kelainan' karena tidak lelah dengan ciuman mereka.

Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap pinggang ramping Baekhyun, dan yang sebelahnya lagi masih sibuk dengan 'punggung' namja ini.

Luhan melepas tautan bibirnya. Baekhyun yang memang sudah lelah hanya bisa bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya namun belum selesai—

"Aaahh—ehm—" Luhan menciumi lehernya(lagi) dan kembali memperjelas jejak-jejak _kissmark_ yang sudah hampir memudar itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak boleh mendesah. Ia tidak mau—ia mencoba membuat Luhan untuk berhenti berbuat lebih jauh.

Baekhyun masih mau suci!

Tentu saja semua keinginan untuk benar-benar bercinta dengan Luhan itu hanya—oh, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh akan hal itu!

Belum lagi benda milik mereka berdua yang tidak sengaja saling bergesekkan dibawah sana membuat Baekhyun benar-benar gila!

Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan 'melukis' lehernya. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

"To-tolong—" ia benar-benar tidak ingin ini terjadi.

_Bruk—_

Baekhyun terlepas dari kekangan Luhan, saat ada namja lain yang memukul Luhan. Baekhyun kemudian membuka kelopaknya dengan takut-takut. Melihat namja berpostur tinggi yang begitu—

"Ayo cepat!" namja itu langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Membiarkan Luhan yang meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi rahang bawahnya yang—

"Yak! Mau pergi kemana kalian?!" jeritnya frustasi. Aih, punyanya sudah terlanjur tegang lagi, dan ia harus membatalkan acara bercintanya. Dan, berarti ia harus bermain 'sendirian' lagi kan? _Poor _Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu pada Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena berlari tadi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Aigoo, untung saja tadi aku cepat-cepat—kau tidak diapa-apakan dengannya kan?" tanya namja itu cemas saat melihat banyak bekas merah-keunguan yang begitu jelas dileher mulus Baekhyun.

"A-anni." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun menatap namja itu dengan intens. Tatapan yang tajam, postur yang tinggi juga tegap dan—

'Keren juga' Ck, masih sempat-sempatnya ya?

"Apa aku perlu mengantarkanmu pulang?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"T-tidak usah—'Aish! Baekhyun pabo!'" Ia menegak ludahnya kasar, "Aku baik-baik saja." Serunya lagi.

Namja didepannya ini hanya tersenyum, "Yasudah lain kali kau hati-hati, hampir saja tadi kau diper—maksudku di'apa-apakan' tadikan."

"Lagipula aku bingung, kenapa namja mau memperkosa namja—begitu?"

_Deg—_

'Aduh mati aku!' Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan kasar lagi. Aish, namja didepannya ini pasti '_straight_' kan? Tidak mungkinkan ia akan menanyakan perihal 'itu' kalau namja ini tidak benar-benar normal dan menyukai 'lawan jenis'. "Seperti tidak ada yeoja yang lebih menarik saja." Sekali lagi—hati Baekhyun tertohok mendengarnya.

Ini pasti aneh ketika memergoki namja yang hendak melecehkan 'namja' juga bagi pandangan orang-orang awam, karena ya memang itu terdengar gila! Abnormal! _Phsyco_?

Kedengarannya sangat tabu!

Aish, jinjja!

Baekhyun hanya diam. "Eum, aku Kris." Namja itu berucap dengan ramah sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya. Baekhyun menatap tangan namja itu dengan heran.

Membuat namja bernama Kris itu harus sedikit menunggu dan menatap Baekhyun dengan canggung, sebelum—"Baekhyun" dengan ragu ia membalas salaman tangan dari Kris. Baekhyun kikuk sekali!

"T-terima kasih telah menolongku, aku benar-benar berhutang padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, menolong siapapun dengan tulus tidak memerlukan balasan bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Ehm, baiklah kalau begitu kau benar-benar akan pulang sen—"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kris.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati lain kali ya?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, kemudian melenggang pergi melihat kearah belakang dan mendapati Kris melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun.

'Dia baik sekali'.

.

.

.

.

"Rgghhh—" Luhan mengerang saat mendapati masa ejakulasinya.

Ia tengah bermain '_single_' ditoilet. Ya, lagi-lagi karena gagal bercinta dengan namja itu! Sialnya—

Aish Luhan juga bingung harus mengatakan apalagi, yang jelas—apakah kalian percaya akan '_love at the first sight_'?' Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak percaya, namun—

Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan namja mungil itu yang jelas-jelas masih bocah! Dan—

_Kring—_

Luhan berdecak kesal. Dering ponselnya lagi-lagi membuyarkan semua lamunan yang berkecamuk dikepalanya. "Yeoboseyo?"

"_Luhan-ssi kau kemana saja eoh?! Kau harus mengisi banyak jadwal yang—_"

"Aku tahu." Potong Luhan sambil langsung memutus telpon dengan sebal. Ia sangat lelah dan—yang benar saja ia masih mau bersenang-senang sejenak sebelum kembali kedunia yang membuatnya justru hampir sakit jiwa! Ck, beberapa hari ini memang ia tengah 'sembunyi' dari awak media, penggemarnya, bahkan manajernya sendiri.

Kalau kalian bertanya, bagaimana Luhan melakukannya? Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban nya. Luhan itu cerdik dengan sejuta cara dan alasan untuk kabur dan—kecuali untuk keluar dari agensi dan memutuskan kontrak sih. Yang jelas, setidaknya ia bisa menenangkan diri sewaktu-waktu saat ia benar-benar stress kan?

Dan, _those things wasn't really bad, actually_. Ia memakai celananya kembali dan keluar dari toilet.

Ia masih penasaran dengan namja mungil itu dan siapa namanya?

B-bae—Bae—"Baekhyun!" _Gotcha_!

Ia sudah hampir bercinta dengan Baekhyun dua kali dan sialnya selalu ada saja yang menggagalkannya disaat-saat penisnya sudah 'berdiri' dan itu sungguh membuat Luhan tersiksa—

"Kau pikir bisa kabur dariku hm?" Luhan menyeringai. Tentu saja, ia punya sejuta cara dan alasan untuk melakukan segala hal yang disukainya, ingat bukan? Dan, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan sekarang.

Ia tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai ia bisa meraihnya. Prinsip yang bagus sebenarnya, namun untuk kasus Luhan sungguh terdengar sedikit—ambigu?

Bercinta dengan namja juga bukan yang pertama untuknya, ia bahkan sering melakukan _one night stand_ dengan namja yang selalu berbeda tiap ia sedang stress, terutama 'menggagahi'nya dan—

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang membuat Luhan bisa sebegitu tertarik pada seseorang seperti sekarang ini.

Ia menekan layar ponselnya, mencari-cari nomor telpon seseorang dan—

"Yeoboseyo—Tuan Kim, bisakah kau membantuku?" seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Maafkan eonni yang blank, alur kecepetan atau sebagainya. salahkan tangan*eh*maksudnya otak eonni. Huhu maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, otak eonni juga lagi labil T.T Semoga kalian tetap mengikuti kelanjutan (?) dari ff ini oke? Reviews juseyo! yang banyak baru eonni lanjut!


	4. Chapter 4

**Delutional**

Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan, others.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to SMent, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, yaoi, OOC, lil' bit NC-inside (approximately) but many more next chapter.

Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy yang mengidolakan _shining star_-Xi Luhan _like a maniac_ yang hampir setiap hari berimajinasi '_sex_' dengan sang idola. Berharap suatu saat, _that dream will be come true_. _So, what's happen next_? LuBaek, slight! KrisBaek, KrisYeol. Yaoi. Mature subtances inside. DLDR.

**Chapter 4**

**~Happy Reading!~**

_Apakah kalian percaya akan hal seperti, "Love at the first sight"? ya jika kalian pernah jatuh cinta, setidaknya aku yakin kalian pernah mengalaminya sekali bukan? Banyak orang bilang, "itu tidak masuk akal," Hey! Kata itu tidak hanya didefinisikan kepada kau akan langsung jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru kau temui. Tapi pesona. Ya, sebuah pesona yang dipancarkan seseorang itulah yang membuatmu tertarik dan akan lebih memiliki suatu rasa 'penasaran'. Itulah yang disebut "love at the first sight"—pesona pertama yang mengarahkanmu pada perasaan lebih—cinta—pada suatu hari. Yang membuatmu gila saat melihatnya, yang membuatmu lebih gila lagi saat melihat senyumnya. Yang membuatmu tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan senyumannya._

.

.

.

.

"L-lehermu kenapa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol ragu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk leher jenjang Baekhyun dengan garpu ditangannya.

Baekhyun langsung berdehem, berusaha menormalkan dirinya yang merasa sangat 'kikuk' dan tolol sekarang ini. Dan, ingat akan sikap '_cool_' dan selalu tenangnya bukan? Ia tidak mau citranya yang dingin itu harus jatuh hanya karena bekas _lovebites_ yang ada dilehernya itu! Ia mengusap-usap lehernya sendiri, berusaha menutupi bercak-bercak kemerahan itu yang sudah agak memucat—

"Hanya digigit nyamuk." Jawabnya singkat. Mengusap lagi lehernya dengan agak kasar, seolah cap-cap kemerahan itu memang terasa gatal. Setengah mati Baekhyun bahkan menahan nafasnya saat berbicara!

"Oh—" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ya, memang Chanyeol itu bodoh dan tidak mengerti! Kalau yang melihat temannya yang lain dan yang sudah ber 'pengalaman' pasti Baekhyun sudah diteriakki sejak tadi.

Chanyeol itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Masa baru melihat 'nya' sekarang?

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang 'murung'. 'Ck, si idiot ini bisa merengut juga ternyata! Makin jelek saja.' Baekhyun mengedikkan kedua bahunya tidak peduli. Ya, memang ia tidak akan pernah mau peduli akan segala hal!

Sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan garpu yang tengah ia genggam. Jika, biasanya ia akan menegur Baekhyun, kali ini bahkan Baekhyun membuang mukanya kearah lain. Membiarkan si idiot itu mengaduk makanannya—sesukanya. Sampai ia bosan.

Aish, kenapa Chanyeol mau berteman dengan manusia setengah tembok seperti Baekhyun begitu?

Ya! Chanyeol juga tidak tahu! Yang jelas, sediam dan semenyebalkan apapun Baekhyun, ia tetap menyayangi teman mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun berdehem, "Hey, kenapa kau?" tanya sok basa-basi, namun masih dengan berusaha menggunakan nada yang menampakkan ketidak peduliannya.

Chanyeol memandang kearah temannya itu dengan mata berbinar, 'Yak! Tetap saja mukanya datar seperti itu! Dasar menye—'

"Wajahmu itu, memang dari lahir sudah menyebalkan atau bagaimana sih?" seru Chanyeol sambil merengut. Baekhyun mendelik, "Yak! Apa maksudmu eoh?!"

'Sekali bicara dengan banyak kata, nadanya ketus begitu!' Aish, Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, sekarang juga!

Chanyeol membuang mukanya kearah lain, sedangkan Baekhyun?

Ya, ia malah mengedikkan kedua pundaknya—tidak peduli(lagi).

"Chanyeol—ssi."

Chanyeol, begitupula dengan Baekhyun pun menoleh.

Mata Baekhyun membulat, "Kris-ssi?" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah namja itu.

'Kris?' Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah namja tinggi didepannya ini.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Eum, aku hanya ingin membahas masalah acara untuk kelulusan nanti. Kau bisa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Eoh, kapan?" Namja itu terlihat sedikit—

Entahlah, malu?

"Diperpustakaan. Pulang sekolah."

"Baiklah."

Namja tersebut mengangguk-ngangguk, sebelum ia menatap kearah—

"Kau?" Baekhyun mendongak. Memasang ekspresi, seperti biasanya. "Ne?" Oh, ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Senormal mungkin.

"B-baekhyun? Iyakan?"

"N-ne." Aish, namja ini ingat dengannya lagi. Mereka berdua bertemu semalam, dan—Kris tidak mungkin lupa kan?

"Kau murid disini? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu! Kerjaannnya kan hanya tidur dikelas, selain belajar!" sahut Chanyeol sebal saat ia merasa diacuhkan. Ia tidak terima!

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan maut.

Kris menepuk jidatnya, "Aigoo, bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu? Semalam kan kau masih memakai seragam! Aish, pabo! Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya! Maafkan aku!"

'Aduh, kenapa harus pakai acara minta maaf segala sih?' Baekhyun menunduk. Bagaimana bisa ia jadi salah tingkah begini eoh?

"Semalam? Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?!" Chanyeol menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun yang—

"K-kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu kok." Seru Kris gelagapan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega, "Aku kira kalian berkencan!"

Kris mendelik, "C-chanyeol-ssi, kami sama-sama 'namja', mana mungkin kami berkencan?" hati Baekhyun tertohok mendengarnya.

Kris benar. 'Namja' tidak mungkin mengencani sesama 'namja'! Jika namja itu normal sih. Sedangkan Baekhyun?

"Kau benar juga." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Eum, yasudah aku mau ke kelas dulu. Sebentar lagi kan masuk. C-chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi." Setengah mati Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat mendengar Kris yang seperti itu dan sungguh membuat nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan. Ia hanya mengangguk, namun kepalanya masih terus menunduk. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, yang penting tidak menatap wajah tampan itu—wajah tampan milik Kris!

Saat Kris melenggang pergi, ia baru mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. Melihat bagaimana punggung tegap itu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Ck, Kris itu tampan sekali." Gumam Chanyeol asal.

'Ya, memang ia tampan. Sangat.' Pipi Baekhyun memerah.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masuk dulu appa." Seru Baekhyun sambil kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya.

Ya, semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat—ya Baekhyun tidak mau menyebutkannya—ia lebih memilih jalan aman untuk setidaknya tidak berangkat apalagi pulang kerumah sendirian. Ya, kau tahu sendiri kan? Namja 'itu' seperti hantu, bisa muncul kapan saja dan dimana saja.

Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk meminta kepada appanya untuk sekedar berangkat bersama dan menjemputnya saat pulang sore nanti. Sehun saja boleh, masa Baekhyun tidak?

Baekhyun juga bingung sebenarnya, kenapa coba seorang Xi Luhan yang sangat tenar dan terkenal dan—oh ayolah! Mengejar-ngejarnya dengan tidak jelas dan terang-terangan ingin mengajaknya bercinta dan—

Aish,

Padahal namja itu kenal dengannya saja tidak!

Ya, walaupun Baekhyun kenal dengannya sih.

Dari biografi dan sejenisnya.

Ia berjalan dengan gontai kearah gerbang utama sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, ia benar-benar malas untuk masuk kesekolah hari ini! Sungguh! Ya tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Sebentar lagi kan ujian akhir sudah tiba! Dan—Baekhyun tidak mau menyia-nyiakkan absennya yang sungguh sempurna tanpa 'izin', 'sakit', apalagi 'bolos' dalam 3 tahun ini.

Walaupun dalam keadaan terdesak sekalipun.

Ia berjalan sambil sesekali menendangi krikil kecil dijalan, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian yang akhir-akhirnya begitu—err entahlah.

Baekhyun bisa gila jika memikirkannya terus! Tapi, ya ia bukan tipe orang yang terlalu mempermasalahkan suatu hal tapi—kalau sudah keterlaluan seperti ini? Ia harus bagaimana lagi?

Lagipula, ia merasa jika 'mantan' idolanya itu punya sedikit jiwa '_pshyco_' melebihi Baekhyun sendiri. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah berpikiran akan sampai dikejar-kejar seperti itu! Ia juga masih sadar diri, _hello_? Ya, walaupun mereka sama-sama dikorea, kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan idola juga masih bisa disebut 'tidak mungkin', dan—

Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi sekarang!

Sepertinya jika bertemu Luhan lagi—ia akan menganjurkannya untuk datang ke psikiater. Ck, 'Baru bertemu saja aku sudah diserang, dasar Baekhyun pabo! Pabo!' ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Membuat siswa lain yang berjalan beriringan dengannya menatap anak ini heran.

Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai takut dengan yang berbau—

Obsesi.

Ia bersumpah, tidak akan pernah terobsesi pada suatu hal lagi, dan justru pada akhirnya membuat Baekhyun ketakutan sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak, ia bertemu dengan namja 'itu' lagi, Luhan jadi lebih sering kehilangan konsentrasinya pada projek album barunya. Ia sering tidak fokus jika sedang diajak berunding untuk konsep-konsep '_MV_'nya, juga dan—

Merenung.

_Hell yeah—_Kenapa Luhan harus membiarkan pikiran-pikiran itu mengganggunya?

Sebenarnya jika tidak dipikirkan juga bisa ia lakukan. Tapi, buktinya ia tidak bisa!

'Ya, tuhan! Kalau aku belum bisa melakukan setidaknya _one night_ _stand_ dengan namja itu, aku bisa benar-benar sakit jiwa!'

"Luhan-ssi berhenti."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tidak fokus lagi pada rekamannya.

"Ulang!" seru seseorang dibalik kaca itu. Luhan memijit pelipisnya sendiri, ia merasa pusing.

Entah ini sudah rekaman yang keberapa kali, ia terus-terusan tidak konsentrasi.

"1,2,3!" aba-aba tersebut kemudian dilanjut dengan suara merdu Luhan yang memenuhi seluruh sudut ruang rekaman ini.

Namun, baru sampai bagian tengah dari syair lagu tersebut—

"_Stop_!" Luhan mendengus. 'Kenapa lagi?'

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Bisakah kau menyanyi dengan benar? Jika kau terus-terusan melakukan kesalahan, aku tidak segan-segan akan mengulanginya terus—tidak peduli sampai ratusan kali sekaligus!"

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang, "N-ne, jeosonghamnida." Serunya sambil agak membungkuk.

Sebenarnya, yang membuatnya selalu gelisah akhir-akhir ini adalah kabar dari Tuan Kim. Orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana dan tidak mengabari Luhan sama sekali.

"Kita ulang!"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam—

"1,2,3!" seru orang tersebut keras, membuat Luhan kemudian mengeluarkan suara merdunya lagi. Mengikuti alunan melodi musik yang mengiringi lagunya.

'Semoga saja Tuan Kim bisa melakukannya!'

.

.

.

.

"Aduh, Baek—aku perlu ketoilet, aku sudah tidak tahan!" seru Chanyeol sambil mati-mati menghimpitkan kedua kakinya rapat-rapat untuk menahan 'hasrat'nya. Ya, untuk kencing.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Yasudah sana cepat!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Chanyeol langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disisi rak berisi buku-buku fisika.

Baekhyun kembali fokus pada serentetan buku-buku yang tertata rapi dirak-rak bagian atas, 'Tadi, seosangnim menyuruh mencari yang mana ya?'

Kedua bola matanya bergerak cepat mengamati buku-buku tersebut, sebelum—

"Nah!" ia sudah menemukannya!

Baekhyun menjinjitkan kedua kakinya, untuk meraih buku tersebut. 'Aish, tinggi sekali.' Ia terus melakukannya sampai pada akhirnya telapak kakinya terasa pegal. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya lagi. Kembali pada posisi semula.

Ia takut bukunya keburu diambil oleh temannya yang lain. Tugasnya harus selesai hari ini juga! 'Chanyeol kemana sih?!' ia memandang kesembarang arah dengan sedikit geram. Ya, setidaknya tinggi badan si bodoh itu kan sedikit membantu, bukan?

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu—

Kembali berjinjit untuk meraih rak buku paling atas tersebut.

'Yah! Sedikit lagi!' soraknya senang dalam hatinya saat telunjuknya hampir saja meraih rak tersebut—

Sebelum—

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. "Yak! Itu buku—" ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus. Kris. Ya, itu Kris!

Namja itu tersenyum kearahnya, "Ini, kau tidak perlu susah-susah menjinjit begitu kalau perlu bantuan dari yang lain." Kris menjulurkan tangannya, berniat memberikan buku tersebut. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Samar-samar, pipinya sedikit memerah. Ia malu.

Ya, untuk ukuran namja ia memang pendek. Sangat pendek malah!

"N-ne." Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengambil buku itu dari tangan besar Kris.

Kris tersenyum lagi, "Oiya, Chanyeol kemana?"

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, "Eum, dia ke toilet sebentar." Oh, ia tidak sanggup jika harus berhadapan dengan Kris. Hanya berdua saja dengan Kris!

Baekhyun membuang pandangan matanya kearah lain.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap namja itu, membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh. Kemudian mengangguk kaku menanggapinya. Kris tersenyum, kemudian beranjak sampai pada akhirnya punggung sudah tak terlihat lagi dari balik rak-rak besar itu.

Baekhyun mencengkram buku yang ada ditangannya dengan gemas. Mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berpacu tak beraturan itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan setengah menghentak-hentak diatas aspal jalan dengan kesal. Appanya tidak bisa menjemput! Aish, untung ini masih sore. Kalau tidak, hih Baekhyun juga tidak mau membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu akan terjadi lagi sewaktu-waktu.

Ia terpaksa harus jalan kaki lagi—padahal ia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan mobil appanya yang ternyata lumayan juga.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba disuatu tempat yang—

Lahan kosong itu.

"Belum ada yang membangun rumah diatas tanah itu?" gumamnya heran.

Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

_Baekhyun menggali tanah itu dengan kesal, dengan tangannya sendiri._

_Ia tengah tersulut emosi yang mendalam. Obsesinya seolah menusuk dirinya sendiri dari dalam. Membuatnya begitu—merasa sakit hati dan dijatuhkan sekaligus. Setelah selesai, ia melempar barang-barang yang ia bawa dikardus tadi kedalam lubang yang tak seberapa dalam itu. _

_"__Kenapa aku harus membeli ini semua eoh?! Kenapa?!" serunya sambil terus menerus membuang barang-barang didalam kardus itu satu-per satu. Baju, dan lain-lain. Tentu saja barang dengan label 'limited edition' dan 'exclusive' dan oh, sayang sekali sebenarnya jika dibuang. Ia juga sudah tidak mau menjadi orang yang sentimentil begitu._

_Ia benci Xi Luhan! Sangat! _

_Dan ia mengutuk namja itu! Demi apapun, ia merasa benar-benar dibodohi! Ya, walaupun sedikit tidak masuk akal jika kau cemburu dengan orang yang jelas-jelas bertemu denganmu saja tidak! Dan itu sungguh—_

_Andai kalian tahu rasanya mencintai orang yang begitu semu. _

_Seolah kau memimpikan terbang kebulan tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat roketnya untuk menuju kesana. _

_Ia memang sadar diri setidaknya, ya tapi—tidak bisakah namja itu menghabiskan kontraknya dulu sebelum membawa yeoja yang—sungguh membuat Baekhyun dan ribuan fans lainnya sakit hati eoh?_

_Sakit! _

_Rasanya sama saja seperti kau diputuskan oleh pacar yang benar-benar kau cintai. _

_Ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi!_

_"__Aku bersumpah akan membencimu, selamanya!" teriaknya lantang dan terdengar begitu menggema diseluruh penjuru gang daerah rumahnya yang begitu sunyi saat malam seperti ini._

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Itu sudah, sekitar hampir sebulan yang lalu. Dan—

'Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, barang-barang itu kira-kira masih ada tidak ya?'

Ya, ia penasaran sebenarnya. 'Tidak salahkan kalau aku hanya mengecek?' Baekhyun tersenyum licik dan berjalan kearah lahan kosong tersebut.

Ya, sore ini daerah rumahnya agak sepi, jadi—Baekhyun tidak akan ketahuan dan akan disangka gila kan, kalau ia menggali-gali tanah sekarang? Lagipula, sedang tidak ada orang yang lewagerakant.

Baekhyun menengok kearah kanan dan kiri. Melihat suasana disekitarnya. Sekiranya sudah aman, ia kemudian dengan hati-hati melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah lahan tersebut.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ia mengubur tanah tersebut.

'Ah, aku ingat!'

Matanya berputar cepat mengikuti gerakan kepalanya sebelum—

"Yak!" teriaknya histeris tiba-tiba. Sedangkan yang diteriakki langsung berjengit kaget, sampai terjatuh dari posisi jongkoknya malah. Baekhyun dengan kesal langsung menghampiri beberapa anak kecil yang sedang—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini eoh?!" jeritannya yang terdengar melengking itu sontak membuat tiga orang bocah tersebut menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

Tiga namja manis itu mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka dengan lucu dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa tidak berdosa.

"Kami hanya mencari harta karun." Seru salah satunya.

Baekhyun mendelik, "Mwo?! Harta karun?" tiga bocah itu mengangguk.

"Harta karun kalian bilang?" mereka mengangguk lagi. Baekhyun melihat beberapa kaos yang ada digenggaman salah satu dari mereka.

"Mana coba tunjukkan?"

Mereka bertiga saling menjulurkan tangan mereka. Menampakkan masing-masing barang yang tadi mereka ambil dari dalam 'galian tanah' itu.

Baekhyun langsung menarik semua barang yang ada ditangan mereka—satu-persatu dengan cepat.

"Asal kalian tahu, ini barangku, dan 'harta karun'ku jadi—aku akan mengambilnya kembali."

"Ahjussi curang!" Baekhyun melotot, 'Mwo?! Sialan! Ahjussi?! Memangnya aku setua itu?!' ia melirik kearah seragam yang ia sendiri gunakan.

"Yak! Aku tidak setua itu!"

"Kan kami yang menemukannya, jadi itu milik kami! Salah sendiri mengubur 'harta karun'mu ditanah!" seru yang satu lagi sambil berkacak pinggang. Alih-alih takut, Baekhyun malah mendengus.

"Apa peduli ku? Ya, namanya harta karun ya dikubur ditanah pabo!"

Baekhyun langsung melenggang pergi. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan-teriakkan tiga bocah tadi yang masih tidak terima karena 'harta karun' yang direnggut olehnya.

"Ahjussi! Kembalikan! Itu milik kami!"

"Dasar bajak laut jahat!" teriak yang satu lagi dengan memasang wajah polos.

.

.

.

.

Tugas.

Tugas lagi.

Baekhyun sangat benci dengan tugas!

Jelas-jelas, ujian akhir sudah dekat, kenapa guru-gurunya masih saja memberikan tugas?! Ya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia kerjakan juga.

Tapi, yang paling ia benci adalah tugas kelompok.

"Hm, enaknya kita harus memakai biografi siapa ya?" salah satu yeoja yang termasuk dalam anggotanya, bergumam sendiri. Seolah berpikir. Astaga, kenapa harus susah-susah memikirkan tentang tokoh mana yang tepat untuk tugas biografi? Ya, walaupun harus dijadikan satu buku tapi—

Kenapa tidak pakai perjalanan hidup 'Albert Einstein' begitu? Itukan jauh lebih mudah.

"Entahlah, menurut kalian? Lagipula, disini hanya ada dua namja—aku dan Baekhyun, sedangkan empat dari enam anggotanya adalah yeoja—ya jadi mungkin menyesuaikan tokoh yang cocok untuk yeoja sepertinya akan lebih bagus." Seru Chanyeol sok bijak. Disambut senyuman riang dari yeoja-yeoja yang lainnya.

'Ck, tumben' Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya malas untuk menanggapi ucapan temannya itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau biografi 'Xi Luhan'?!"

Baekhyun mendelik, "M-mworago?!" jeritnya histeris. Membuat seisi kelas melirik kearahnya—Baekhyun berdehem, "Wae? Ada yang salah?" Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

"Y-ya, aku hanya keberatan saja."

"Kenapa? Padahal Xi Luhan itu keren—" 'Ya, aku tahu.'

"Dan—suaranya juga merdu juga dia tampan—" 'Ya, apalagi itu aku lebih tahu. Siapa juga yang bilang kalau Luhan itu jelek?!'

"Dan lagi, sebentar lagi kan dia akan _comeback_ untuk album barunya tahun ini. Jadi, apa salahnya kalau kita pakai perjalanan hidupnya sebelum menjadi terkenal—"

'Perjuangan kau bilang?! Si gila itu?'

"Ide bagus."

"Ya, lagipula aku juga suka Xi Luhan."

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya,

'Jadi selama ini, banyak yang mengidolakan Luhan dikelas ini?! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu?!'

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Toh, tugasnya juga baru akan dikumpulkan tepat sebelum ujian akhir dimulai." Seru Chanyeol lagi. Dihadiahi tatapan tidak terima dari Baekhyun.

"Dan, sepertinya ini akan sedikit menantang."

Semuanya menatap kearah salah satu temannya dengan penasaran, begitupula dengan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil _'fancam_' langsung dengan tanggal yang tepat didepan gedung agensinya, jadi ada bukti nyatanya kalau kita benar-benar mengikuti kegiatannya."

'Mworago?!'

.

.

.

.

"Baek, aku harus ke toilet." Seru Chanyeol sambil menutupi 'milik'nya seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, "Ck, yasudah sana!" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh—kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dikoridor sekolah.

Padahal niatnya kan mereka ingin kekantin. Dan, lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus pergi ke toilet dengan alasan 'ingin buang air'. Anak itu makan apa sih?

"Dasar jorok."

Tanpa merasa peduli, Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Kemudian, kembali berjalan untuk meninggalkan koridor menuju ke kantin—tanpa mau menunggu Chanyeol selesai dari toilet.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, seseorang tengah berlari kencang kearahnya—

_Bruk—_

"Argh—" erangnya sakit. Baekhyun memegangi bokongnya yang terasa begitu sakit karena terbentur lantai koridor yang keras. Sambil sesekali meringis. Membuat seseorang yang menabraknya—hingga terjatuh tadi menganga.

"Aigoo, maafkan aku!" serunya cemas, kemudian membantu tubuh kecil Baekhyun untuk kembali berdiri. Baekhyun mengusap-usap bokongnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, ia mendongak—

"K-kris?"

"Aigoo, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, aku sedang terburu-buru tadi."

Baekhyun sedikit meringis sakit, "T-tidak apa-apa." jawabnya pelan.

Kris menunduk, menyamai posisi wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun, "Kau yakin?"

_Deg—_

Baekhyun langsung membuang pandangannya kesembarang arah saat iris mata indah itu menatapnya dari jarak yang bisa dibilang—sangat dekat.

_Deg—_

Oh, kenapa jantungnya terasa benar-benar tidak beraturan?

"N-ne." Nafas Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokannya. Setengah mati, ia bahkan sampai menahan nafasnya.

"Benarkah?"

_Deg—_

Baekhyun meruntukki kerja jantungnya sendiri!

"N-ne, gwenchanha."

Kris tersenyum, "Yasudah kalau begitu, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membawamu ke uks, aku sedang buru-buru jadi—aku pergi dulu ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Padahal ia tidak mendengar apa yang sedang Kris bicarakan padanya. Ia hanya mencoba bersikap seolah ia mendengar apa yang namja itu katakan. Padahal telinganya rasanya buntu mendadak.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Seru Kris sambil berlari menjauh dengan sesekali melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk sedikit mendongak. Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

_Deg—_

Apa ia mulai menyukai seseorang?

Dalam kehidupan nyatanya dan—

Walaupun itu namja sekalipun?

**TBC**

Lanjut? reviews juseyo! eonni bingung mau ngomong apaan._.


	5. Chapter 5

**Delutional**

Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan, others.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to SMent, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, yaoi, OOC, lil' bit NC-inside (approximately) but many more next chapter.

Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy yang mengidolakan _shining star_-Xi Luhan _like a maniac_ yang hampir setiap hari berimajinasi '_sex_' dengan sang idola. Berharap suatu saat, _that dream will be come true_. _So, what's happen next_? LuBaek, slight! KrisBaek, KrisYeol. Yaoi. Mature subtances inside. DLDR.

* * *

NB: Eonni cuma mau bilang, ini ff terinspirasi dari perasaan eonni sendiri pas liat berita Baek sama Tae jadinya eonni niat balas denam gitu. tapi ya namanya masih amatiran, ya mohon dimaklumi kalau bikin kalian kecewa. So, This is 7+k words full of LuBaek. Hope you like it! Eonni hiatus dulu!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

** ~Happy Reading!~**

"Eummm—"

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun menciumi gulingnya. Berimajinasi, seolah itu adalah—

Kris.

Dan, entah apa ini maksudnya. Entah ia memang disuruh melupakan kehidupan cintanya yang 'semu' atau bagaimana, tapi—

Kris. Ia tidak bisa sedetikpun berhenti memikirkan namja itu! Ck, entah Baekhyun itu berbakat atau bagaimana tapi—

Ia sangat berbakat dalam membayangkan 'berbuat seks dengan seseorang' yang jelas, asal Baekhyun menyukai orang itu. Siapapun itu! Tidak peduli itu adalah artis seperti Lu—Baekhyun _sedang tidak mau menyebutkannya_—dan bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya! Dan, oh, mungkin Baekhyun bisa membayangkan sedang 'berbuat' dengan Siwon seosangnim lain kali. Kedengarannya juga tidak buruk bukan?

_Geez,_ anak ini kelainan, atau bagaimana sih?

Kris seolah menjadi jawaban atas segala hal. Baekhyun berpikir, Kris adalah namja yang sengaja tuhan kirimkan untuknya—oh, kedengarannya sangat konyol. Dan percaya atau tidak, sepertinya ia disuruh untuk memulai kehidupan sesungguhnya. Menghadapi semua kenyataan yang ada. Didunia yang nyata!

Bukan hanya berfantasi liar didalam pikirannya saja, tapi untuk menjelajah ditempat dimana ia tengah berada sekarang ini. Mungkin untuk yang lebih luas lagi.

Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sampai kapanpun—'tidak ada ceritanya kau bisa menikahi idolamu sendiri' ya walaupun ia hampir saja bercinta dengan Lu—dan ya itu bisa saja. Tapi tetap saja kan!

Itu terlalu tinggi untuk diraih. Bahkan meraih cita-cita itu jauh lebih mudah daripada meraih hati seseorang. Setinggi apapun itu!

Dan, Baekhyun rasa ia mulai menyukai seseorang. Ia menyukai Kris. Ia juga tidak yakin sih. Walaupun tidak masuk akal, namun, ia merasakan itu—debaran kencang dijantungnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ya kecuali saat melihat foto Luhan sih, namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi!

Ia benar-benar merasakannya! Pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas dekat dengannya. Dan, bisa menjangkaunya itu mungkin saja kan?

"Ahhh—" ia membayangkan seolah namja 'itu' tengah menciumi lehernya dan—

"Hhhh—" ia meremas pahanya sendiri.

"Aa—"

_Drttt—Drtt—_

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya (lagi). Lagi-lagi, ada saja, hal yang bisa mengganggunya saat sedang enak-enaknya ber_imagine_ ria.

"Ck," ia berdecak kesal.

Baekhyun membuang 'guling' yang tadinya tengah ia ajak 'bermain' dengan asal, dan meraih ponsel dimeja nakas disebelah kasurnya.

Nomor tidak dikenal. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Siapa yang malam-malam begini mau menelponnya? Nomor asing pula? Perasaan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengganggu siapapun. 'Aish ini pasti si bodoh itu'.

Baekhyun menggeser layarnya untuk mengangkat telpon, dengan ragu. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga sebelah kanannya dengan sedikit takut dan—

"Y-yeoboseyo?"

"_Halo, apakabar manis_?" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"S-siapa ini?"

"_Menurutmu siapa hm_?_ Masa kau tidak ingat_?"

Ia sepertinya kenal dengan suara ini, tapi—ini siapa?

"I-ini siapa? K-kau jangan mencoba macam-macam denga—"

Orang itu tertawa. Oh, kenapa bulu kuduk Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri?

"_Siapa yang mau macam-macam hm? Ini aku, Luhan. Masa kau tidak ingat? Apa jangan-jangan dirumahmu tidak ada televisi ya_?" Baekhyun mendelik.

"L-lu—Yak! Kenapa kau menelponku eoh?! Dasar gila! Darimana kau dapat nomor ponselku eoh?!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring. Mengutarakan semua pertanyaannya menggunakan nada kesal dengan bertubi-tubi.

"_Kenapa kau meneriakki aku seperti itu_?!" seru Luhan di seberang sana dengan nada kesal juga.

"K-kau! Aish jinjja—" Baekhyun langsung menutup telponnya. Tidak mau berbicara dengan namja itu lebih jauh.

"_Yak_!" diseberang sana Luhan mengumpat kesal karena Baekhyun menutup telponnya.

_Drtt—Drttt—_

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Menampakkan nomor asing yang sama.

"Aish jinjja!" ia langsung menutup telponnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun menoleh sebentar,

_Drrtt—Drttt—_

"Aish—Yak!" ia langsung menutup ponselnya dengan kesal(lagi).

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengubah mode _silent_ pada ponselnya agar tidak bergetar lagi. Membiarkan namja itu menelpon sampai ia bosan. Yang penting, Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot menggubrisnya lagi.

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya hingga terbaring dikasur dan menarik 'guling' yang sempat ia buang tadi.

Sesekali menciuminya. Membiarkan ponselnya itu terus berdering dalam keheningan, membiarkan namja yang ada diseberang sana mengumpat kesal karena ulah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"_Okay_, pemotretan selesai!" seru sang fotografer dengan lantang.

Membuat semua kru menghambur masing-masing untuk membereskan alat-alat yang mereka gunakan tadi, dan membuat seorang namja disana menghela nafas kasar. Membungkukkan punggungny—lelah, merenggangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Fyuh, akhirnya semuanya selesai.

Pemotretan untuk _comeback _album barunya.

Dengan segera seorang yeoja menarik Luhan menuju ruang ganti. Untuk berganti baju, kemudian menghapus _make up _yang ia gunakan.

Hari yang sungguh melelahkan.

Luhan langsung duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan meja rias, ia sibuk mengutak-atik layar ponselnya. Membiarkan sang _make over_ membersihkan wajahnya dengan tak acuh.

"Luhan-ssi, bisakah kau tidak menunduk? Aku tidak bisa membersihkan wajahmu jika—"

"Rgh—" Luhan menggerutu kesal. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menutup ponselnya untuk sementara.

Menatap yeoja itu dengan kesal, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, eoh?" tanya yeoja itu dengan risih.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tak menggubris apa yang dikatakan sang penata rias itu.

_Kriingg—_

Luhan cepat-cepat mengecek layar ponselnya—

'_Tuan Kim_' "Hhh—yeoboseyo?" sapanya malas kearah seorang diseberang sana.

"_Luhan-ssi_—"

"Mwo? Mworago?! Kenapa kau menelponku eoh? Kau tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang sibuk? Tahu waktu tidak si—"

"Luhan-ssi!" yeoja itu berteriak kesal karena Luhan yang tidak bisa diam, dan terus-terusan menggerutu tidak jelas seperti itu membuatnya sungguh pusing! Ia ingin cepat-cepat selesai lalu segera pulang!

"Aish—" ia menghela nafasnya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Ne, ada apa?"

Seseorang diseberang sana diam sejenak, "Tuan Kim?"

"_Ne, Luhan-ssi—_"

"Kenapa kau menelponku?" Luhan dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"_Eum—_" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Mwo?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan info lain tentang orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu."

Mata Luhan membulat, "Mworago?!" serunya girang. Oh, rasanya jantungnya ingin melompat sekarang juga.

"Aish—Luhan-ssi!"

Luhan mendengus, "Ne, aku diam."

"Jadi?" Luhan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Tuan Kim selanjutnya.

"_Aku menemukan informasi tentang—_" Luhan menggaruk meja rias dengan gemas.

"Tentang apa? Apa?!" Luhan benar-benar penasaran!

"_Dimana ia bersekolah_."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia merenggangkan punggungnya sendiri dengan posisi yang masih terduduk dikursi meja belajarnya. Ia sangat lelah, sungguh.

"Ck, kenapa aku harus menggarap biografi tentang Xi Luhan yang jelas-jelas aku masih banyak menyimpannya didalam laptopku." Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat menatap artikel-artikel tentang Luhan yang bergeletakkan tak beraturan diatas mejanya.

"Apalagi fotonya." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri. Ia sangat mengantuk.

Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah sesuatu yang tergantung dengan rapi dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Baju-baju itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju belakang pintu. Menatap baju-baju tersebut. Menjulurkan tangannya sendiri untuk meraih salah satu dari 'mereka'.

"Kenapa aku masih terus memikirkannya?" Baekhyun menatap kain didalam genggamannya itu dengan sedikit ragu. Baju-baju itu sudah bersih, karena ia sudah mencucinya saat itu setelah ia merampasnya kembali dari anak-anak kecil gila yang hendak merenggutnya.

Merenggut barang berharganya, harta karunnya. Baekhyun juga bingung sendiri, kenapa ia masih menyebut benda-benda tersebut sebagai 'harta karun'nya.

"Selalu ada saja yang mengingatkanku padamu." Serunya pelan sambil mengusap-usap salah satu tulisan yang tercetak nama 'Xi Luhan' disana.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah lain, ia berjalan lagi untuk kembali duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Masih dengan membawa 'benda' tersebut. Ia meraih ponselnya sendiri dan kemudian—

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang saat melihat nomor yang tercantum dalam 'panggilan tak terjawab'nya.

Nomor telpon Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menampik tangan Chanyeol dengan kesal. Chanyeol sedari-tadi menjahili Baekhyun. Entah apa yang membuatnya sesenang itu—_sebenarnya lebih seperti kelainan_—Baekhyun juga tidak tahu!

Yang jelas, sedari tadi Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dilengan kecil Baekhyun. Membuat orang-orangnya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang err—kalian pasti tahulah. Dan, aish Baekhyun malu sebenarnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol membuntutinya kemana-mana justru malah membuatnya dicap sebagai orang bodoh—anni, autis malah! Aih.

"Ck, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu itu?!"

"Shireo!" Chanyeol menggeleng dengan memasang wajah lucu yang kelihatannya sungguh—begitu idiot dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Aish, lepaskan! Ini memalukan tahu!"

"Ya memang kenapa kalau memalukan?"

"Argh—" Baekhyun menggeram kesal, dan langsung menarik tangannya. Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau makin jelek jika seperti itu!" Chanyeol makin cemberut.

"Ish, tidak bisakah kau melihatku senang?" Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya didada dengan kesal.

"Ck, melihatmu tersenyum bodoh setiap hari saja, sudah membuatku ingin muntah."

"Yak!" Chanyeol memukul lengan Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Chanyeol-ssi."

_Deg—_

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk.

"Baekhyun-ssi." Sapa Kris sambil tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegangi tali tas ransel yang melingkar dipundaknya. Ia mengangguk kecil. Oh, ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Kris yang ada didepannya saat ini.

'Pasti dia sangat—' Baekhyun mendongak sedikit.

'Shit!' ia meruntukki dirinya sendiri. Oh, mimpi apa dia sampai bisa bertemu namja setampan Kris?

Baekhyun menunduk lagi.

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan agak bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dengan malu-malu.

"Eum, Chanyeol-ssi, panitia ingin menemuimu lagi besok."

"Jinjja? Oh, baiklah. Kau bisa temani aku menemui mereka kan?"

Kris mengangguk kaku, "N-ne, tentu saja."

Sedangkan Baekhyun, sibuk mengumpat karena detak jantungnya yang melaju tak karuan juga pikirannya yang sudah melayang kemana-mana.

_Drrtt—_

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya sebelum—

"Aigoo—" ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah," seru dengan lesu.

"Hm?" Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini. Eommaku menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya di_supermarket_ sekarang juga.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Yasudah sana. Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

_Aha_!

Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya, kemudian mengulas senyum manisnya. Ia melihat kearah Kris yang sedari tadi ada didepannya. Membuat namja itu sedikit gelagapan karena Chanyeol menatapnya dengan begitu—

"Kris kau bisakan pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendelik, begitupula dengan Kris.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"M-mworago?!" seru keduanya dengan nada histeris.

"T-tidak usah Chanyeol-a—"

"Aish, sudahlah aku tidak punya waktu lagi. Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya, annyeong!" seru Chanyeol sambil langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Meninggalkan Kris dan Baekhyun dipintu gerbang. Yang menatap horror punggung Chanyeol yang sudah melenggang pergi dari belakang.

'Mati aku' Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya dalam hati lagi.

"Eum, Baekhyun-ssi." Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kita jadi pulang bersama?"

"Eum—"

'Ayo jawab iya Baekhyun, jawab iya!'

"N-n—"

_Sret—_

Seorang namja menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan agak kasar.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku." Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disekolahku?!' ia menjerit-jerit dalam hatinya.

Luhan. Datang kesekolah Baekhyun. Menggunakan jaket, topi serta kacamata serba hitam. Ia tengah menyamar. Ya, semoga saja tidak ada salah satu fans yang memergokinya disini.

"Ng?" Kris menatap namja asing didepannya ini dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku?" Luhan melirik genit kearah Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'Jangan katakan yang aneh-aneh! Tuhan tolong!'

"Aku kekasih Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendelik, 'What the fucc—?!'

"Oh, begitu." Kris mengangguk mengerti.

'Mwo?! Hanya oh begitu?! Hanya begitu responnya?! Asdfgghjjkl—' ingin rasanya Baekhyun menggelinding keaspal sekarang juga.

Luhan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dengan _possesive_. "Ayo baby, kita pulang." Ia langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju keluar gerbang. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menurut saja. Ya, walaupun dalam hati ia menjerit minta tolong. Tidak mungkinkan kalau ia akan meronta-ronta agar Luhan melepaskannya, lalu Kris melihatnya? Ck, sungguh menggelikan.

Bahkan, membiarkan Kris mengetahui kalau Baekhyun ternyata 'gay' sudah sangat cukup memalukan! Sangat memalukan malah!

Pasti setelah ini Kris akan menjauhinya.

Tentu saja.

Siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan orang yang 'gay'?!

_God must be kidding—_

Kris menggeleng heran saat menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan 'kekasih'nya. Sungguh sepasang kekasih yang aneh. Ck, 'Jadi, Baekhyun itu gay?' Kris ingin tertawa saat mengetahui hal itu. Tidak masalah sih, namun hanya saja—

_Deg—_

'Tunggu—'

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat namja itu, tapi dimana?"

.

.

.

.

_Brak—_

Baekhyun menatap sebal kearah Luhan yang baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menarikku seenakmu seperti itu?!" pekiknya kesal.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan malas, "Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?" serunya santai.

'Asdfghjkll—' kepala Baekhyun rasanya benar-benar mendidih.

"Kau sudah mempermalukanku didepan temanku bodoh!"

"Ya itu bukan urusanku," Luhan menyalakan gas mobilnya.

"Y-yak! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu. Namun dikunci. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia tengah diculik!

"Menurutmu?" Luhan melajukan mobilnya. Membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Turunkan aku!" ia menjerit-jerit histeris seperti anak kesetanan—

Sungguh Luhan benar-benar pusing mendengarnya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanyanya malas.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan _horror_ yang paling maut yang ia punya, "Diam? Kau menyuruhku diam?! Sini mana buka kunci pintu mobilnya!" Baekhyun menyerobot kesela-sela tangan Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan pegangan setir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun mencoba meraih-raih tombol dipintu mobil tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!"

_Ckitt—_

"Argh!" Luhan menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur setir kemudi.

Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun, ia menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya pada seseorang.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dibawahnya, "Bisakah kau diam?"

Baekhyun masih mengusap kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit, "Bisakah kau membiarkanku pulang?!"

"Daripada kau banyak bicara—aha! Bagaimana kalau kau mengulum penisku hm?" Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringaian mesum.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun langsung bangun dari posisinya, kembali duduk dengan tegap dikursinya sendiri. "Dalam mimpimu."

Ia melipat kedua tangannya, sambil membuang muka. Membuat Luhan tertawa meremeh, "Ck, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau."

Luhan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan gas yang kencang secara mendadak. Membuat Baekhyun hampir saja terbentur _dashboard_ mobil.

Baekhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Apa kau gila eoh?!" jeritnya kesal.

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul, tanpa menjawab Baekhyun yang sibuk berteriak-teriak minta tolong sambil memukuli jendela mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Kemudian menghampiri pintu disebelahnya, membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih bersendekap didada, sambil membuang mukanya.

Mengacuhkan Luhan.

"Ck, mau sampai kapan kau begitu terus?"

Baekhyun diam saja.

"Baiklah jika aku harus memaksa." Baekhyun melotot.

"Y-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya. Ala bridal.

Baekhyun hanya bisa meronta-ronta.

"Turunkan aku!" pekiknya lagi. Oh, mungkin tenggorokannya akan langsung radang setelah ini.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang jika melihat— 'namja' tengah menggendong 'namja', dengan gaya bridal pula! _Shit_! Kelihatannya sangat menjijikkan!

_Ting—_

Pintu _lift _terbuka. "Kalau kau tidak diam juga, aku akan mencium mu." Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Padahal tadi ia hendak menjerit-jerit histeris lagi. Agar ada yang setidaknya menolongnya, mungkin?

Luhan membawanya melewati sebuah lorong dipenuhi pintu-pintu dengan nomor berbeda-beda yang saling berurutan setelah mereka turun dari _lift. _Baekhyun juga tidak tahu, ia sedang berada dimana sekarang!

204.

_Cklek—_

Luhan membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Sepertinya ia terlalu takut akan ancaman—akan dicium Luhan.

Kemudian membuka pintu lagi dan—

_Bruk—_

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun keatas ranjangnya. Membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

Luhan langsung saja duduk diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring, "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya, membuatnya menindih Baekhyun.

Luhan menyeringai, "Aku tidak mau ini tertunda lagi, jadi—"

"Kita langsung ke intinya." Bisiknya sensual ke telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik, 'Ke intinya?! Apa maksudnya inti itu?!'

Luhan melepaskan sendiri kaos yang tadinya ia kenakan. Menatap Baekhyun intens, kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?! Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Luhan yang sudah _topless_ itu.

Luhan melihat kearah bawah, milik Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai lagi.

Menurunkan badannya sendiri kemudian melepas celananya Baekhyun, membuat namja itu meronta-ronta. "Hentikan!" namun celananya sudah terlanjur terlepas. Luhan langsung melumat bibirnya kasar agar Baekhyun tidak banyak bergerak.

Menindihnya lagi, mengunci pergerakkannya lalu—

Melepaskan celana dalam yang Baekhyun kenakan. Kain terakhir yang menutupi kemaluannya.

Oh tidak! Baekhyun ternodai! Yang pernah melihat 'punya'nya hanya Baekhyun sendiri!

Dan, Luhan adalah orang pertama yang melihat penis Baekhyun.

Mimpi apa Baekhyun bisa bercinta dengan Xi Luhan?

Ck, payah.

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian turun kebawah. Dan langsung,

"A-ahh." Ia mengulum batang kemaluan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tinggal bersisakan seragam dibagian atasnya saja, hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Meremas sprei sampai berantakan. Sensasi aneh menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, pembuluh darahnya, syaraf-syarafnya.

"Euhhmm."

Keringat membasahi pelipisnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Luhan, sibuk dengan kemaluan Baekhyun didalam mulutnya, menyesapnya dengan sepenuh hati, melingkarkan kedua kaki mulus Baekhyun ke lehernya dengan secara paksa.

Mengulum, menghisap dengan memaju-mundurkan mulutnya. Membelitkan seluruh daging tak bertulang tersebut pada batang—hingga seluruhnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tidak tahan.

"Aahhhh—" Baekhyun menjerit dengan oktaf tinggi—dadanya membusung keatas saat klimaksnya datang.

"Hhh—hhh" Baekhyun menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Luhan menelan seluruh sperma yang Baekhyun semprotkan kedalam mulutnya.

Ia menyeka bekas sperma yang tercecer di sudut bibirnya—

"Kita langsung ke intinya ya."

Luhan melepas celananya sendiri—hingga terlepas seluruhnya, sebelum—

_Kring—_

_Bruk—_

"Argh!" Luhan memekik sakit saat lagi-lagi—

Baekhyun menendang penisnya yang sungguh berharga. Setelah kesadarannya telah penuh, Baekhyun langsung cepat-cepat memunguti celananya sendiri. Dan meninggalkan kamar Luhan, memakai celananya sambil berlari dengan terburu.

"Fucc—! Argh!" Luhan meringis, merasakan betapa sakitnya kemaluannya.

_Kring—_

Oh, dan ponselnya sungguh membuat suasana makin bising!

"Awas kau!"

Mungkin lain kali Luhan harus mematikan ponselnya saat hendak bercinta.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, kau pikir bisa semudah itu memasukkan penismu yang menjijikan itu ke lubangku, eoh?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hampir saja tadi ia benar-benar diperkosa.

Ia berjalan menuju _lift_ sembari membenarkan resleting celananya agar tertutup dengan rapi seperti semula.

Baekhyun menekan tombol untuk turun dan kemudian—

_Ting—_

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"K-kris?" pekiknya kaget. Membuat namja didepannya juga sama terkejutnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki _lift_ dengan kikuk. "Baekhyun-ssi? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, 'Tenang Baekhyun tenang!' tentu saja bukan karena takut ketahuan ia habis 'menemui' seseorang namun—Hey! Ia tengah berbincang dengan namja yang tentu saja _so, damn fucking handsome_! Sial!

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Kris.

Asal kau tahu, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup apalagi idiot.

Kris tertawa, "Tentu saja. Aku tinggal disini dan—" Kris memperhatikan Baekhyun disebelahnya, dari atas hingga kebawah, "Kenapa kau masih memakai seragam?" Tentu saja! Bahkan ini sudah malam sekali!

_Deg—_

"Eum—" 'Ayo berpikir Baekhyun! Berpikir!' serunya frustasi dalam hati. Aish, anak ini.

Kris memandang kearah Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku hanya habis menemui seseorang." Serunya final. Berharap Kris tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh la—

"Siapa?" 'Fuc—!' kalau begini caranya Baekhyun bisa gila.

"Eum—" Baekhyun meremat bagian bawah seragamnya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya—yang tentu saja agar tidak terlihat oleh Kris.

"Itu—" Ayolah Baekhyun, kau terlalu banyak berpikir!

"H-hanya s-saudara?" Kris tertawa. "Oh, ayolah Baekhyun-ssi! Kenapa harus gugup begitu kalau kau hanya akan bilang habis menemui saudaramu? Kecuali kalau aku memergoki kau tengah bercinta dengan 'namja' lagi begitu."

Baekhyun membeku ditempat.

"Ah—" Kris mengingat sesuatu. Baekhyun bersumpah ia akan mengumpat lagi jika mendengar apa yang akan Kris ungkapk—

"Kekasihmu yang tadi kemana?"

'Shit!' Baekhyun benar kan?!

Ia menegak salivanya kasar, "K-kekasih yang mana?" Ck, otak Baekhyun sudah benar-benar buntu tahu!

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Yang tadi! Yang menjemputmu disekolah tentu saja."

'Kekasih kau bilang?!' jeritnya frustasi.

"I-itu dia bukan kekasihku! Enak saja! Dia cuma mengaku-ngaku saja tahu!" Oh, bukannya terbalik ya seharusnya?

"Yang benar?" Kris menyeringai. Membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang seketika saat melirik Kris disebelahnya—yang tengah tersenyum menggoda. 'Fuc—! Begitu saja dia sudah sangat tampan!' Baekhyun meruntukki perasaannya sendiri.

Ia tengah dipojokkan, ingat?

"Tidak usah begitu. Apa hanya karena kau ketahuan tidak '_straight_', jadinya kau harus malu? Lagipula, dia lumayan keren juga sih." Kris meletakkan telunjuknya didagu, 'pura-pura berpikir'.

"Tapi, aku seperti pernah melihatnya sekali. Kira-kira dimana ya?"

_Ting—_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Ia sangat amat bersyukur!

Ia langsung berlari keluar dari _lift_. Meninggalkan Kris yang menatap heran kearah Baekhyun, "Y-ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aish, yasudahlah." Kris kemudian keluar dari _lift_. Keluar gedung apartemen untuk mencari makan malam. Mencoba tidak mempedulikan temannya yang sungguh sangat amat aneh.

Hampir saja!

Oh, kenapa juga Kris jadi sangat menyebalkan seperti itu?!

Sepertinya Baekhyun akan lebih memilih ikut debat politik, ketimbang berdebat dengan Kris.

.

.

.

.

"_Berita terbaru yang sedang menjadi 'hot news trending topic' bulan ini adalah kabar tentang hubungan penyanyi Xi Luhan, dengan Lee Soyeon aktris yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Wartawan kami mendapati mereka yang mengenakan 'gelang' yang sama pada saat Xi Luhan tengah berada didepan gedung agensi, juga Lee Soyeon yang kami temui dilokasi syuting film terbarunya. Wow, mereka sungguh sangat serasi bu—_"

_Tap—_

Baekhyun mematikan televisinya dengan sebal. Membuang remot yang tadi digenggamnya entah kearah mana. "Ck, basi. Bagaimana bisa, dia betah berpura-pura 'normal' seperti itu?" gumamnya—lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan.

"Berpacaran dengan Lee Soyeon? Hh—" Baekhyun menatap layar televisinya yang tidak menyala—tersenyum sarkartis. Menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan tidak jelas.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerangku?" Baekhyun berdecih.

"Ck, kenapa lagi tadi—aku harus menonton acara gosip picisan yang sungguh murah seperti itu?!"

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri, "Aish—"

Sehun menatap heran hyungnya dari dapur.

"Eomma, hyung itu—sudah gila ya?"

_Plak—_

"Aw—appo! Eomma!" yeoja itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Byun Sehun!" ucapnya sebal sambil kembali mengaduk sayur yang tengah ia rebus. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ya, jika tidak gila? Lantas apa? Berbicara sendiri, menunjuk-nunjuk layar televisi yang mati lagi!"

"Argh—Eomma!" Sehun mengaduh sakit saat kakinya mendapatkan injakkan penuh cinta dari eommanya.

"Kau itu, apa kau masih sd, eoh? Kenapa pemikiranmu itu sungguh seperti anak kecil?!"

"Ne, ne, maaf eomma." Sehun merengut sebal, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja makan.

Sedangkan eommanya hanya bisa menggelem heran. Sebal juga jika merasakan sikap anaknya yang sungguh sangat tidak baik. Salah Baekhyun sendiri sih sebenarnya, tapi, apa anak itu peduli? Tentu saja tidak!

Diruang keluarga, Baekhyun hanya diam—masih tidak merubah posisinya yang tengah duduk disofa. Jika, biasanya ia sedang membayangkan—_shit_! Kenapa membahas itu lagi?!—kali ini ia hanya diam. Entah kemana arah pikirannya melayang pergi.

_Drtt—Drtt—_

Ponsel di genggamannya bergetar hebat, membuat Baekhyun sendiri terlonjak kaget. Ia mendengus, "Siapa la—" Baekhyun berdecak.

"Ish," ia langsung menekan tombol '_reject_'. Hanya nomor asing. Ya, nomor asing, yang sampai-sampai ia bahkan hafal tanpa harus menyimpannya kedalam kontak. Karena terus-menerus menerornya dan itu sungguh sangat membuatnya gila!

Apasih rasanya—saat kau sudah tidak menyukai seseorang yang sudah lama kau idam-idamkan itu—lebih tepatnya sih membenci dan—ia kembali? Muncul? Dan, mengejar-ngejar dirimu? Rasanya itu sungguh—memuakkan! Asal kalian tahu saja!

_Drtt—Drtt—_

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, ia melihat layar ponselnya lagi. Nomor yang sama.

Dengan sangat kesal, ia me'_reject_' lagi panggilan tersebut, memindah mode ponselnya dalam mode '_silent_' agar tidak berisik lagi dan—

Membanting ponselnya kepojokkan sofa dengan kepala yang rasanya sudah sangat mendidih.

.

.

.

.

_Tuk—Tuk—Tuk—_

Derap langkah sepasang kaki dengan _high heels_ yang serasi membuat lorong apartemen lantai 11 yang sungguh sepi ini menderu ke segala penjuru.

Yeoja itu, rambut panjang sepundak, badan tinggi dengan kaki yang jenjang, sebuah kacamata hitam yang trendi terpasang rapi di hidungnya yang tak seberapa mancung.

_Tuk—_

Derap langkah terakhirnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu.

'204'

_Tok—Tok—Tok—_

Ketuknya sepelan mungkin. Ya, andai saja namja itu menggunakan apartemen dengan fasilitas '_interccom_'? Berani bayar berapa agensinya.

_Cklek—_

Yeoja itu tersenyum, membuat namja yang ada didepannya—yang sungguh sangat berantakkan dengan tatapan lesu berdecak sebal. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" Luhan mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelahnya lagi untuk memegangi gagang pintunya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lagi, "Tentu saja aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Memangnya tidak boleh?" ia membuka kacamatanya, menampakkan kedua mata sipitnya yang berpoles '_eyeshadow_' gelap—kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya—yang baru saja terbangun—kemudian memandang jijik kearah yeoja tersebut.

Ia berdecih, "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni yeoja murahan sepertimu. Apalagi? Apa perlu aku membeli kalung yang sama denganmu? Gelang yang kemarin saja sudah membuat tangannya sangat gatal."

Walaupun serentetan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan memang bisa dikatakan sangat pedas, tapi yeoja itu seolah tidak peduli. "Ehm, ide bagus." Ia hanya tersenyum. Lebih tepatntya menyeringai.

"Ck, aku lelah jadi jika hanya ingin membahas tentang 'itu'—lebih baik aku tidur lagi."

Yeoja itu mendelik, "Kau tidak mempersilahkanku untuk masuk?"

Luhan tersenyum meremeh, "Dalam mimpimu, Lee Soyeon."

_Brak—_

"Fuc—you Luhan!" umpatnya kesal karena hidungnya terantuk pintu apartemen Luhan yang tertutup sangat keras. Sial! Tentu saja sangat sakit!

Soyeon mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sudah memerah.

"Ck, lebih baik aku pergi." Ia memakai lagi kacamatanya dengan pose angkuh kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pintu nomor '204' itu.

Daripada ia lama-lama menjatuhkan diri disini bukan?

Ya, jika dipikir-pikir gosip tentangnya dan Luhan itu lumayan menguntungkan juga. Selain 'uang' yang sungguh banyak untuknya, disisi yang lain lagi Luhan itu sangat tampan dan wow—siapa yang tidak mau jadi pacar seorang Xi Luhan? Penyanyi berdarah asli cina-korea, dan sangat keren juga—

Ya, sedikit arogan sebenarnya. Ia juga tidak tahu.

Tapi, diantara semua namja yang hanya ia buat 'mainan', Luhan sungguh yang paling membuatnya begitu tertarik. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, namja itu sungguh—

Argh! Entahlah ia juga tidak tahu!

_Ting—_

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasukki _lift_.

"Ck, memangnya hanya kau saja yang tampan eoh? Yang lebih tampan darimu juga banyak!" gerutunya kesal. Sambil berpose se-elit mungkin. Ya, berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu ia tertangkap oleh _paparazzi_. Setidaknya ia masih terlihat cantik.

Lamban laun, pintu tersebut tertutup dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

_Tin—Tin—_

Bunyi klakson-klakson mobil disekitarnya terdengar begitu nyaring dan memengangkan kuping sang pengemudi. Tak terkecuali dengan Luhan yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya—sebenarnya hanya membuka menu kemudian menutupnya lagi—sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan _headset_nya.

Tanpa menggubris ocehan manajernya yang membuat Luhan mengantuk dan akhirnya membuang pandangannya kearah luar jendela.

Menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca seperti orang yang sedang murung—

"Ck, kenapa kau? Jadi, sekarang mau sok melodrama?" cicit namja disebelahnya dengan kesal .

Dibalas oleh lidah Luhan yang berdecak malah menanggapi si cerewet ini, "Minseok hyung, bisakah kau diam?" serunya pelan sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Lama-lama matanya terasa berat.

"Kau itu tidak bisa diatur! Selalu saja mengacuhkanku!" ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat supir didepannya makin pusing karena mendengar Minseok yang terus-terusan mencibir.

"Hh—" Luhan berusaha menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Minseok mendengus. Ia balik membuang muka kearah lain.

Baru saja ia mau melayang kealam mimpinya yang begitu tenang, tiba-tiba—

_Kring—_

"Rgh—" ia menggeram kesal, dengan sangat terpaksa ia membuka kedua matanya yang sudah tertutup dengan nyaman kemudian melihat kearah layar ponselnya—

_Kring—_

'_Soyeon is calling_'

Luhan mendengus, "Ne, yeoboseyo?" serunya dingin.

_"__Aish, kau itu, kemana saja dua minggu ini eoh?!_"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Jika kau ingin mengocehiku seperti manajerku yang menyebalkan ini—_Minseok yang merasa disebut langsung menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan kesal_— lebih baik kau mengadakan kontes saja dengannya! Jangan menelponku!"

_"__Ehm, baiklah._"

Luhan berdecak, "Ada apa?"

"_Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting_."

"Ya, aku bilang ada apa?"

_Yeoja diseberang sana menghela nafas panjang, "Pihak agensi mau kita mengadakan konferensi pers lagi tentang kabar kedekatan kita sekitar eum—entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kuharap kau bisa hadir._"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, "Eum, aku tahu."

Ia langsung memutus panggilannya sepihak, membuat yeoja diseberang sana mengerang kesal.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Minseok memasang tampang sok cuek.

"Soyeon." Jawabnya singkat. Ia kembali membuang pandangannya kearah luar.

Minseok menyeringai lucu, ia menyenggol lengan Luhan dengan gemas. Melupakan mode 'merajuk'nya.

"Ehm, apa yang dia bicarakan? Apa kalian benar-benar berkencan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Luhan tak menggubris apa yang Minseok katakan. Ia hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Yak!" Luhan mendengus. "Aku, dengan Soyeon—tidak ada apa-apa oke? Kau paham?" jawabnya penuh penekanan—masih dengan posisi yang membelakangi Minseok.

"Benarkah?" 'Ya, tentu saja—bahkan aku seorang gay asal kau tahu saja!'

"Hm," gumamnya pelan. Minseok hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lagipula, percuma jika ia bertanya lebih jauh, pasti Luhan tetap akan mengacuhkannya.

Luhan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat lelah.

.

.

.

.

_Drtt—Drtt—_

Sehun melirik kearah hyungnya yang tengah tertidur diatas sofa ruang tengah. Tumben sekali Baekhyun hyungnya tidur siang disini. Biasanya juga ia hanya akan berdiam diri didalam kamar seharian setelah pulang sekolah.

Sehun kembali fokus kearah kertas gambarnya—tugasnya harus selesai besok, dan Sehun paling tidak bisa jika ia menggambar tanpa punya suatu inspirasi yang menarik karena—_yeah,_ ia benci dengan sesuatu yang begitu '_mainstream_' dan lagi—ia sangat suka dengan pelajaran menggambar, jadi ia berharap bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dikelas.

_Drtt—Drtt—_

Sehun tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ia menatap kearah hyungnya yang masih dengan enaknya tertidur nyenyak disofa. Sehun memandang kearah ponsel diatas meja kecil sebelah sofa—ponsel hyungnya.

'Biarkan saja Byun Sehun, kau harus konsentrasi' Sehun mengangguk sendiri dengan penuh tekat. Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri keatas, menggambarkan kalau ia tengah berpikir keras untuk—

_Drtt—Drrtt—_

Sehun membanting pensil yang dipegangnya dengan kesal. Ia kehilangan konsentrasinya!

Ponsel hyungnya itu cuma bergetar, tapi kenapa sangat mengganggu Sehun?

Sehun berdecak, ia tidak mau disangka lancang jika memegang barang pribadi orang—apalagi itu hyungnya yang sungguh—yah kalian tahulah, agak menyeramkan buat Sehun dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan berakhir di—

_Drrtt—Drrtt—_

Sehun menyerah! Dengan gemas, ia langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya diatas karpet dan meraih ponsel hyungnya itu—

'Nomor tidak dikenal?' Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Y-yeoboseyo?" serunya ragu.

"_Hai, manis, kau kemana saja eoh? Aku merindukanmu, asal kau tahu saja_." Mata sehun membulat.

"N-nugu?"

"_Aku Luhan, masa kau lupa_?" Oke, sepertinya terdengar sangat gila. Bagaimana seseorang ini—Sehun yakin itu namja karena dari suaranya yang agak berat dan lagi—

'Manis?' Memangnya hyungnya tidak waras? Ya, Sehun yakin sekali pasti ini—

"Eum, maaf tapi aku dongsaengnya." Serunya ragu.

Membuat Luhan yang ada diseberang sana mengernyitkan dahinya, "_Mwo? Dongsaeng? Dimana Baekhyun kalau begitu_?"

Sehun menegak salivanya sendiri, "Dia sedang tidur."

"_Oh, begitu. Eum, baiklah bilang padanya nanti kalau kekasihnya menelpon, okay_?"

'Mwo?! Kekasih?!'

"N-ne."

Telpon terputus.

Sehun membelalakkan kedua mata sipitnya, menatap kearah hyungnya dengan tidak percaya, "Baekhyun hyung, berpacaran dengan namja?"

Sehun mendadak merinding, "Jadi, hyung gay?"

.

.

.

.

"Eomma!"

"Hm?" seruan Sehun dibalas gumaman pelan dari eommanya.

"Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu! Ini penting!"

Sumpah serapah Sehun sangat takut, ia benar-benar ketakutan! Terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang tidak tidak stabil, berbalapan dengan nafasnya yang terburu.

"Apa lagi?" Eommanya sibuk dengan beberapa surat penting punyanya sendiri yang tadinya ia ambil dari lemari.

"Tentang Baekhyun hyung!" Sehun meremat celananya sendiri.

Yeoja itu berdecak malas, "Sehun, kau tidak lihat eomma sedang apa? Sekarang apa lagi? Berhenti mengganggu hyungmu!" matanya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari selebaran kertas-kertas miliknya.

"Baekhyun hyung gay, eomma!" yeoja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya membalik kertas.

Mendongak, menatap Sehun tidak percaya, "Mwo? Sehun-ah jangan bercan—"

"Eomma aku sungguh-sungguh! Baekhyun hyung menyukai namja!" nafas yeoja itu tercekat.

"M-mwo?!" ia membulatkan kedua matanya kaget.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, "Tadi ada seorang namja yang menelponnya, lalu bilang kalau dia itu kekasih Baekhyun hyung!"

"K-kau—" tangannya sedikit bergetar,

"K-kau sungguh-sungguh kan? Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kearah buku-buku yang dibacanya dengan malas. Oh, ia sangat malas belajar. Dan tugas biografinya bahkan belum selesai! Ya, sebenarnya sudah tinggal bukti-bukti penelitiannya saja—ck, kenapa harus susah-susah? Ia bahkan masih menyimpan banyak foto hasil jepretan paparazzi para 'sasaeng' dari Xi Luhan. Sangat banyak malah! Inilah yang membuatnya benci dengan tugas kelompok, selalu saja paling lama selesai. Dan, memakan banyak waktu.

Kalau ia diberi pilihan untuk mengerjakannya sendiri, mungkin ia akan langsung menyelesaikannya dalam satu jam! Tanpa cacat!

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya lagi. Lagi-lagi ia merasa sangat ngantuk. Mungkin efek karena akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu banyak belajar untuk ujian jadi tanpa sadar—ia kurang tidur.

_Drrtt—Drrtt—_

Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak tepat didepannya.

Ia melihat kearah layar.

Lagi-lagi Luhan!

Baekhyun menutup panggilannya. Kemudian kembali membenamkan seluruh wajahnya dan—

_Drrtt—Drrtt—_

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, ia melihat lagi nomor yang terpampang yang muncul dilayarnya.

Nomor yang sama.

"Ish," ia memutuskan sambungan telponnya lagi.

_Drrtt—Drrtt—_

"Argh!" ini benar-benar membuatnya gila!

'_Chanyeol is calling_' Baekhyun mendengus, untung saja bukan nomor yang sama.

"Ne, ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"_Baekhyun-ah_!_Kita sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk rencana pengambilan 'fancam' untuk tugas biografi itu_!" Baekhyun mendelik.

'Panjang umur'—Luhan.

"N-ne? Kapan?" tanyanya agak gugup.

"_Besok sore, saat pengadaan konferensi pers Xi Luhan dan Lee Soyeon_!"

_Gleg—_

Setengah mati ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dan hampir tersedak, "N-ne baiklah."

Oh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin mati saja!

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Nyonya Byun saling melirik satu sama lain—kearah Baekhyun. Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun duduk bersebelahan dimeja makan dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang saling beriringan diseberang mereka.

Sehun sedari tadi menendang-nendang kaki eommanya dari bawah meja, dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit—bermaksud mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

'Eomma!' Sehun menatap eomma nya dengan penuh tuntutan. Bermaksud—

'Sstt—nanti hyungmu curiga!' Eommanya balik memelototi Sehun sambil meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya dan langsung membuat anak manisnya itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun disebelahnya yang masih makan dengan tenang,

_Duk—_

"A-aw." Pekik yeoja itu setengah berbisik.

Tuan Byun menoleh karena sedari tadi merasa terusik dengan tingkah laku istri dan anaknya itu.

"Kalian itu kenapa? Kenapa daritadi injak-injakan kaki dibawah meja?" mendengar itu—Baekhyun mendongak untuk beralih dari makanannya—kearah eommanya diseberang sana. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum canggung, "Eh-ehe tidak ada apa-apa. Iyakan Sehun-ah?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, kenapa ia harus dilibatkan juga.

Appanya menatap Sehun bingung, begitupula dengan Baekhyun yang kini balik melirik kearahnya.

_Gleg—_

Sehun bergerak gusar dalam duduknya, "E-ehm, ne. Keurae! Tidak ada apa-apa." ia tersenyum—dan sungguh terlihat sangat aneh dimata appanya. Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan jawaban dongsaengnya— yang memang dasarnya aneh itu.

Tuan Byun kembali fokus kepada makanannya. Sedangkan Sehun, menatap sebal kearah eommanya.

Sehun melirik kesamping lagi—kearah Baekhyun dan sesekali menggeleng kepalanya sendiri. Br—sungguh mengerikan baginya. Ia berusaha menghapus pemikiran-pemikiran gila diotaknya.

'Baekhyun hyung gay?'

Sehun nampak berpikir keras.

'Lalu, apa dia sudah pernah—' Sehun menggelengkan lagi kepalanya dengan cepat. Oh, kenapa ia jadi merinding begini. Membayangkan hyungnya 'melakukan' dengan lawan main 'namja' eh?

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa?" suara berat appanya begitu mengenterupsi—membuat Sehun yang tengah asik melamun terpaksa harus membuyarkan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan gila itu.

Ia jadi gelagapan sendiri, "A-anni." Sehun meruntukki sikapnya.

"A-ayo berangkat appa! Aku sudah hampir telat—"

"Sehun-ah."

"N-ne?"

"Ini masih jam setengah tujuh pagi." Sehun membeku.

'Aish, Sehun pabo! Pabo!'

Sehun menampakkan cengiran bodohnya, "Ehehe, benarkah?—_ia melirik jam di dinding—_oiya, masih pagi sekali ya?"

Namja paruh baya itu hanya menggeleng heran untuk menanggapi tingkah aneh Sehun pagi ini.

'Pabo! Pabo!'

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, keempat teman yeoja mereka yang lainnya sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aksi mereka.

Sumpah serapah! Baekhyun ingin pulang sekarang juga!

Yang lain sibuk dengan menata posisi mereka yang berusaha serapi mungkin untuk bersembunyi diantara beberapa pohon ini. Agar tidak ketahuan tengah mengintai.

Ya, kebetulan Im Nana, salah satu yeoja di kelompoknya ini mengenal salah satu 'sasaeng' yang kebetulan adalah teman yeoja itu. Jadi, mereka sedikit diarahkan oleh Nana—bagaimana posisi bersembunyi yang paling baik untuk mengintai seseorang.

Sedangkan, didepan sana—ya tepat, dekat sekali didepan pepohonan ini—tempat yang disiapkan untuk konferensi pers itu sudah ramai dipenuhi oleh beberapa fansite, dan wartawan-wartawan pemberitaan selebriti.

Dan yang paling gila adalah—mereka ada dipohon yang paling depan! Tepat disamping meja konferensi.

Fuc—!

Nanti kalau ia bertemu Luhan lagi, bisa mati!

'Tamatlah riwayatmu, Byun Baekhyun!' ia menelan salivanya sendiri dengan susah payah. Berusaha menghilangkan semua kegundahan yang menyelimuti perasaannya sendiri—bahkan tangannya sudah basah dengan keringat dingin!

Miris sekali.

'Oh, lebih baik aku presentasi setiap hari saat pelajaran bahasa korea daripada harus seperti ini!' runtuknya kesal.

Ya, bahkan ia lebih memilih untuk dipermalukan didepan seluruh siswa sesekolah—daripada harus seperti ini! _Hello_? Semua media akan melihatnya!

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Nanti kita bisa ketahuan." Nana dengan sebal menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang salah posisi.

Membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget.

"Aw—" kakinya terantuk batu, ia meringis.

"Sstt—" Baekhyun hanya mendengus untuk menanggapi sikap teman-temannya yang terlalu berlebihan seperti itu.

Ia meringis lagi.

Sakit sekali.

"I-itu! Xi Luhan sudah datang!" teriak Areum—teman yeojanya yang lain.

"Sstt—"

Yeoja itu merengut, membuat Baekhyun tertawa licik dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dengan risih kearah _blitz_-_blitz_ kamera para wartawan yang saling berbalap untuk menjepret gambarnya—ini sungguh mengganggu!

Matanya terasa sangat sakit, asal kau tahu! Oh, Luhan benci konferensi pers.

Soyeon memandang sebal kearah Luhan disampingnya.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk Nona Lee Soyeon," seru salah satu wartawan. Yeoja itu berusaha bersikap senormal dan se elegan mungkin. Ia tidak mau citranya rusak hanya karena—ketahuan tersenyum kecut kearah kamera! Sungguh konyol! Mau ditaruh kemana mukanya nanti? Apa kata eommanya nanti?!

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Ne."

"Menurut semua pemberitaan yang ada dimedia, 90% dari 100 mengatakan kalian benar-benar resmi berpacaran. Namun, saya ingin menanyakan—apa yang membuat semua orang-orang ragu akan berita tersebut—"

Yeoja itu menegak salivanya sendiri, ia sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan ini dan—

Diantara semua ketakutannya, pertanyaan dari wartawan adalah yang paling menakutkan.

"Kalian resmi berpacaran, tetapi kenapa kalian jarang sekali terlihat sedang bersama?—"

_Gleg—_

"Maksud saya, hanya sekedar berkencan diam-diam?"

Soyeon bersumpah ia akan mencekik Luhan setelah ini.

"Apa ada maksud lain?"

Soyeon merasa dipojokkan dan ia sangat tidak terima—

"Maksud anda?"

Sang wartawan menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Apa kalian benar-benar berpacaran?"

Soyeon meremat bagian bawah _long dress_nya sendiri, "Tentu saja! Semuanya sudah tahu akan hal tersebut, sudah resmi disemua media dan kenapa anda masih menanyakan itu?" dari ucapannya barusan, sangat jelas terdengar sedikit nada tidak suka terselip diantara.

Sang wartawan tersenyum, dan itu sungguh—

"Justru itu yang ingin saya pertanyakan, apakah kalian tidak punya maksud lain—seperti—menutupi sebuah skandal dalam agensi, begitu?"

Yeoja itu mendelik, ini—sebuah penghinaan!

Yeoja itu menatap wartawan tersebut dengan geram, "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Jangan asal bic—"

"Saya rasa sudah cukup jawaban untuk pertanyaan anda." Manajer Soyeon bersuara. Sengaja memotong kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulut yeoja tersebut. Ia tahu bagaimana yeoja ini jika marah, pasti ia akan mengumbarnya di sosial media dan akan mengulang skandal lamanya yang berhasil tertutupi dan—

Ia tak mau itu terjadi lagi.

Sang wartawan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Soyeon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang memang selalu labil sewaktu-waktu. Manajernya hanya menggenggam tangan yeoja itu—tentu saja dibawah meja dan tidak terlihat jadi—

Ia mengisyaratkan agar Soyeon menenangkan dirinya.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya—"

Semuanya bersiap dalam posisi semula.

"Kali ini untuk Xi Luhan." Luhan tidak mempedulikan ucapan wartawan tersebut, ia malah memikirkan hal-hal lain yang membuatnya sungguh—

Minseok dengan geram menyikut perutnya, Luhan mendengus.

Ia berdehem sebelum, "Ne?" tanyanya santai. Ia memang tidak mau peduli akan semua ini. Yang penting, 'bersikaplah normal!' Ia sudah lelah menyia-nyiakan waktu 20 menit yang berharga dalam hidupnya hanya untuk meladeni rentetan pertanyaan wartawan yang sungguh tidak penting—

Dan pada akhirnya, pasti akan sedikit diselimurkan.

"Anda sudah merintis karir di dunia _entertain_ selama hampir tiga tahun sejak debut, dan itu sungguh prestasi yang luar biasa dalam catatan penghargaan anda sebagai penyanyi pendatang baru—namun—" wartawan itu menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Membuat Luhan sungguh merasa jenuh, 'Ayolah cepat!'

"Kemana anda akhir-akhir ini? Anda sering menghilang dari sorotan media, bahkan jadwal menyanyi dibeberapa tempat sering anda batalkan—dan apa yang sering anda lakukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama itu—"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, "M-maksud anda?"

Wartawan itu berdehem sedikit, "Maksud saya adalah, anda sudah sebulan lebih ini sering menghilang—ada yang bilang anda sibuk dengan projek _comeback album_ anda, ada juga yang bilang anda menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti! Sungguh!

"Apakah anda punya kekasih lain, selain Lee Soyeon?"

'Fuc—' Luhan mengumpat dalam hatinya. Orang ini, wartawan atau tukang interogasi sih?

Semua yang menghadiri konferensi pers terkejut akan pertanyaan wartawan tersebut yang sungguh tidak masuk akal dan lebih gila daripada wartawan yang menanyai Soyeon tadi. Termasuk Luhan, Minseok, Soyeon, manajer Soyeon, dan semua yang duduk dikursi tersebut.

Semuanya tengah berbisik-bisik satu sama lain—membuat suasana diacara ini sedikit terusik karenanya.

Luhan hanya bisa diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa?

.

.

.

.

"Ish, minggir! Aku juga ingin melihat tahu!" bisik Chanyeol sebal, sambil berusaha mendesak teman-temannya agar memberi celah untuknya. Sedari tadi ia ingin melihat, ya walaupun badannya tinggi—tetapi teman-temannya ini malah berebutan mendapat posisi terdepan agar bisa melihat wajah Xi Luhan dengan lebih dekat.

Ya, maklum saja—empat dari enamnya kan yeoja, jadi begitulah.

Terutama Nana! Dia sudah yeoja paling tinggi, minta didepan pula! Menyebalkan! Ya, ia hanya ingin melihat karena—jarang-jarangkan ia bisa melihat selebriti dengan langsung didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Nana! Minggir aku mau lihat!"Chanyeol mendesak teman-temannya dengan geram. Membuat semua temannya hampir saja terjatuh kedepan.

"Sstttt—" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ia mendorong mereka lagi, "Aku mau lihat!"

"Chanyeol!" semuanya berseru kesal, dan Nana yang paling kesal karena hasil tangkapan kameranya jadi sedikit jelek karena efek Chanyeol yang terus mengusik seperti itu.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun lebih kasihan. Ya, karena ia namja yang bisa dibilang—agak pendek, jadi Nana menyuruhnya untuk berada dikaki Nana, lebih tepatnya sih berjongkok dibawah Nana.

Ia yang lebih kesal, karena jika Chanyeol terus mendorong mereka—yang terjatuh kedepan duluan itu Baekhyun!

"Nana, aku mau lihat!" Chanyeol mendesak-desak teman-temannya dari posisi paling belakang.

"Chanyeol, hentikan!" Areum menyikut perut Chanyeol—yang tepat berada dibelakangnya dengan kesal.

"Aku mau lihat!" Chanyeol yang dasarnya kekanakan—masih saja mendorong temannya sampai kemudian—

_Bruk—_

Mata semuanya membulat—

"Ups!" serunya tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

"O-omo!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan yang belum selesai dengan acara berpikirnya—

_Bruk—_

"Aduh!" Luhan menoleh kearah kiri. Matanya membulat seketika melihat siapa yang ada disana.

Termasuk semua yang hadir dalam acara konferensi tersebut.

Baekhyun, dengan tidak elit—terjelungup diatas panggung konferensi yang tingginya sama dengan tanah yang ia pijakki sebelumnya.

'Baekhyun?'

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sontak, semua yang tadinya sibuk dengan kamera masing-masing langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Dan malah mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Baekhyun. Konyol sekali.

Anak SMA yang masih ingusan.

Terpergok tengah mengintai diacara konferensi Xi Luhan.

Terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit didepan banyak awak media!

Dan, sungguh sangat-sangat-sangat memalukan!

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan membeku menghadap banyak sekali orang yang menatapnya seperti itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

Luhan menatap kearah namja itu lama, sampai kemudian—

Ia berdiri, meninggalkan kursinya. Membuat Minseok makin geram, "Yak! Apa yang kau—Xi Luhan!" pekiknya kesal.

Derap langkah kakinya membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya menatap kearah para awak media—menjadi balik mendongak dan—

_Sret—_

Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan paksa. Membuat namja itu melotot dan makin tidak mengerti dengan suasana ini. Teman-temannya menatap kearah Baekhyun, mereka sangat takut. Mereka benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya dan—

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan lengan yang ada digenggamannya dengan intens. Baekhyun bersumpah ia akan—

Namja itu tersenyum, kemudian balik melihat kearah para wartawan, "Kalian menanyakan, apakah aku punya kekasih selain Lee Soyeon? Benar?" tatapannya fokus terhadap wartawan yang menantangnya tadi.

Ia menyeringai, "Ya, kalian benar. Kenalkan—" ia memajukan Baekhyun dengan paksa, "Ini kekasihku, yang lain."

"Mwo?!" Chanyeol dan yang lain berteriak histeris,begitu juga dengan semua yang menghadiri acara tersebut yang saling memekik karena terkejut, termasuk Minseok dan yang lainnya. Terutama Soyeon.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "M-mwo?!" ia masih tidak percaya dengan ini semua.

_Geez_, yang benar saja!

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ya, aku menyukai namja dan—ini kekasihku yang sebenarnya." Ia memeluk pundak Baekhyun.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"M-mwo?!—Hmmph—"

Semua orang langsung menjatuhkan rahang bawah mereka, tercengang saat menyaksikan—Luhan yang menarik tengkuk—dan langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Wartawan yang mengajukan pertanyaan yang sungguh gila kepada Luhan malah sekarang benar-benar tidak menyangka! Bahkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya jauh lebih gila daripada kata gila! _Oh my godness_!

Mata sipit Baekhyun semakin melebar saat merasakan bibir Luhan—meraup bibirnya yang sedang dalam posisi terbuka tadi. Luhan malah keasikan mengecapi setiap sudut didalam sana!

Spontan, Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai ambruk terbentur lantai panggung dibawah kakinya.

"Akh—" Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya—merintih sakit.

Baekhyun menatap kearah semua penjuru, dengan penuh ketakutan.

I-ini sangat memalukan.

Dan, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

Lanjut gaknya, liat dari respon kalian :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Delutional**

Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan, others.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to SMent, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, yaoi, OOC, lil' bit NC-inside (approximately) but many more next chapter.

Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy yang mengidolakan _shining star_-Xi Luhan _like a maniac_ yang hampir setiap hari berimajinasi '_sex_' dengan sang idola. Berharap suatu saat, _that dream will be come true_. _So, what's happen next_? LuBaek, slight! KrisBaek, KrisYeol. Yaoi. Mature subtances inside. DLDR.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

** ~Happy Reading!~**

Baekhyun mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan kasar. Ini sangat memalukan dan menjijikkan! Ia melangkah dengan setengah menghentak-hentak keras keaspal—melampiaskan seluruh rasa emosinya yang sudah menyeruak sampai ke ubun-ubun teratas kepalanya.

Ingin rasanya ia menangis.

'Aku tidak akan pernah sudi menangisi orang yang modelnya seperti si brengsek itu!' bibirnya terus bergerak—berkomat-kamit entah mengatakan apa yang samar-samar agak terdengar seperti gerutuan.

Tapi, sayup-sayup matanya kelihatan agak sedikit memerah, seperti hendak menangis.

'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Mana ada namja yang menangis?!' ia meremat tali ransel dipundaknya dengan begitu erat.

Sampai kemudian ia sampai dirumah—

_Cklek—_

"Eh, kau sudah pulang Baek?" tanya eomma tirinya.

Sapaan hangat Nyonya Byun malah disambut oleh wajah lesu dari Baekhyun. "Ne." Jawabnya singkat. Tak mau terlibat masalah lebih jauh. Hari ini sudah cukup buruk untuknya!

Nyonya Byun hanya menggeleng, ia hanya bisa memaklumi sikap anak tirinya itu. Mungkin Baekhyun lelah. Lagipula, tadi suaminya sudah bilang kalau Baekhyun tidak mau dijemput karena harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok hari ini.

Baekhyun pasti lelah. Ya, anak itu pasti lelah.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. "Baekhyun-ah!" sahutan yeoja itu mengenterupsi pergerakkannya. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus dan mau-tidak mau berbalik, "Ne?"

"Kau tidak mau makan malam dulu?"

"Aku sudah kenyang." Tidak ada senyuman hangat—hanya jawaban singkat yang begitu dingin.

Mulut Nyonya Byun membulat kecil, "Oo—baiklah, kalau begitu kau langsung tidur saja! Jangan lupa mandi dulu!" serunya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun memasang senyum kecut, "Ne." Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk menuju kekamar.

Baekhyun langsung membanting seluruh tubuhnya keatas ranjang miliknya—setelah melepari barangnya kesembarang arah saat tiba dikamar.

Ia mendesah pelan, meraba bibirnya sendiri. Membayangkan kejadian sore ini—

Pasti setelah ini, ia akan ketahuan! _Shit_! Ia harus bagaimana ini?!

.

.

.

.

'03.00am'

Masih pagi sekali.

Baekhyun mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya setelah menatap layar ponselnya. Hal pertama yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan saat bangun tidur—mengecek layar ponsel.

Ia sesekali menguap, karena yah ia masih sangat mengantuk sebenarnya.

Ia kembali pada posisi tidurnya yang semula setelah meletakan ponselnya disebelah—terlentang.

Memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar—kemudian membuka kelopaknya lagi. Ia masih sangat mengantuk, sungguh!

Tapi, entah kenapa tidurnya terasa amat terusik malam ini. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah bergerak dengan gusar hanya untuk mengganti posisi tidurnya yang terasa sangat tidak nyaman buatnya.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kosong dalam diam.

Pikirannya melayang jauh ke—

Kejadian kemarin , kejadian itu.

Mungkin memikirkan suatu hal yang berlebihan memang akan mengganggu tidurnya. Hey! Tapi jangan anggap Baekhyun berlebihan karena—itu sudah sangat keterlaluan dan diluar nalar!

Iya kalau misalnya hanya ia saja yang tahu, tapi setelah ini? Baekhyun yakin semua orang akan tahu. Dan ia sudah angkat tangan akan hal itu. Tapi, sumpah ini sangat memalukan dan membuat Baekhyun muak.

Yang dipermalukan disini adalah Baekhyun, bukan si brengsek itu! Kalau Luhan mempermalukan dirinya, mana mungkin ia mau melakukan hal gila seperti?!

Semuanya tetap terngiang-ngiang diotaknya dan sungguh benar-benar sangat mengganggu ketenangan pikirannya.

_Drrrtt—Drrttt—_

Baekhyun berdecak kesal—setengah menatap tajam kearah ponselnya disisi kanan bantalnya dengan kedua mata sayunya yang masih didera kantuk yang berat itu.

Namja mungil itu lalu meraih ponselnya.

'_An email recieve_'

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya bingung.

Matanya membulat, ia sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu. "I-inikan—"

Dengan ragu ia membuka _email_ yang masuk tersebut sebelum—

"M-mworago?!" jeritnya histeris—ia langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan telapaknya sendiri. Menetralisirkan nafas, dan keterkejutannya—Baekhyun dengan cepat bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, sebelum—

'_Xi Luhan ternyata adalah seorang gay_!_Dan memacari seorang namja yang diketahui masih bersekolah di XOXO high school_. _ternyata hubungannya dengan aktris Lee Soyeon selama ini adalah sebuah kebohongan._'

Tuhkan benar! Pasti berita ini akan langsung menyebar dengan cepat!

Dan terpampang foto Baekhyun yang dengan elitnya jatuh di panggung konferensi pers—juga yang paling memalukan adalah...

Fotonya saat sedang berciuma—bukan tapi lebih tepatnya dicium paksa oleh Luhan.

Mana wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat jelas sekali disitu.

"Fuuccc—Apa maksudnya ini?!" umpatnya kesal.

Kedua bola matanya langsung bergerak dengan cepat membaca banyak tulisan dibawah artikel blog tersebut—

'_Kyaaaa_! _Xi Luhan, jadi kau tidak tertarik dengan yeoja? Mimpiku untuk menjadi istrimu sia-sia kalau begitu T-T_'

'_Kkk—aku merestuimu, daripada kau berpacaran dengan si murahan So***n itu! Fighting oppa_!^^' Mata Baekhyun membulat tak percaya.

_'__Aku fanboymu! Dan kau punya fanboy, bukan berarti kau juga boleh jadi menyimpang seperti itu_!_kurang apa sih Lee Soyeon? Seperti tidak ada yeoja yang lebih cantik saja sampai kau bisa menyukai namja seperti itu_!' Oke, kali ini Baekhyun merasa hatinya tertohok.

_'__Hey Luhan_! _Dia itu masih sma_!_ Dasar kau pedofil_!' Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Kau baru tahu eoh kalau si brengsek itu memang kelainan?!" pekiknya sebal sendiri sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

Sebagian membenci berita ini, namun sebagian paling banyak—menyukainya! Bahkan mendukungnya! Alasannya mudah untuk seorang _fangirl_, daripada mereka semua tidak mendapatkan Xi Luhan, lebih baik Luhan _gay_ saja! Unik sebenarnya.

Baekhyun tahu—cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan ketahuan. Ya tapi tidak secepat ini juga!

Ish, kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan Xi Luhan?! Apalagi dengan media. Pasti dalam hitungan menit beritanya sudah pasti tersebar luas ke internet.

Semoga saja keluarganya tidak tahu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-temannya disekolah? Fans Luhan yang lain? Dan, oh tuhan jangan lupakan dirinya yang masih memakai seragam disitu!

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memindah-mindah _channel_ televisi dengan memasang tampang jenuh. Hari ini sangat membosankan! Maka dari itu, ia sangat benci hari libur—terutama hari minggu. Karena, tidak ada kegiatan yang setidaknya bisa lakukan.

Appanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, jadi hari minggu hanya digunakan untuk sekedar beristirahat atau malah melembur pekerjaannya yang tidak akan pernah habis itu!

Baekhyun lelah melihat semua ini. Lebih baik ia berada disekolah.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, apa ia yakin akan mau berada disekolah setelah ini?

Sehun duduk disebelahnya, mulutnya sedikit menggembung—sibuk mengunyah _snack_. "Ada acara apa hyung?" tanyanya sambil sibuk merogoh sebungkus besar kemasan keripik kentang.

Baekhyun bergumam kecil, "Tidak ada yang menarik."

Sehun mengangguk lucu, "Yasudah sini, aku mau nonton!" Baekhyun yang memang sedang malas menonton tv akhirnya menyerahkan remot tvnya pada Sehun. Membiarkan si magnae itu mengambil alih televisi—hiburan satu-satunya dirumah.

Tangan kotor Sehun—bekas untuk memakan camilan—sibuk mengutak-atik remot. Mencari acara yang sekiranya bagus.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ada disebelahnya malah menyandarkan kepala diberanda sofa lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba mencari ketenangan dengan sedikit _take a nap_ di jam 11 siang.

Sehun menghentikan gerakan jemarinya saat tiba di stasiun tv yang menayangkan—

"_Xi Luhan dikabarkan gay oleh banyak sumber dan media karena ia terang-terangan mengaku dan langsung mencium seorang namja yang diketahui seorang siswa SMA—"_

Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"_Dan bilang bahwa itu adalah—_"

Baekhyun langsung menyerobot remot dari tangan dongsaengnya,

_Tap—_

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, Sehun melotot, "Yak! Hyung! Kenapa dimatikan?!" teriaknya histeris. TV adalah benda favorit Sehun, ingat?

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau, masih kecil sudah menonton gosip tidak penting seperti itu, pantas saja kau bodoh—" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah sana belajar!"

"Hyung tapi aku—"

"A-a-a—" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi atau alasan apapun, pergi!" Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ia langsung beranjak dari sofanya dengan kesal, "Eomma! Hyung jahat!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ya, setidaknya ia tidak ketahuan. Tidak sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"_Huh, dasar kelainan jiwa_!"

"_Menyimpang_!"

"_Pantas saja dia selalu diam, ternyata seperti itu?_"

"_Dasar gay_!"

"_Hey, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya_! _Nanti kau ditaksir, atau malah ketularan lagi_! _hii—"_

"_Aku tidak terima, bagaimana ia bisa berpacaran dengan Xi Luhan_?!"

"_Ya, setidaknya Xi Luhan tidak akan menikahi yeoja_."

"_Awas kau nanti_!"

Cemooh demi cemoohan yang terlontar dari banyak siswa terutama namja, hanya mengundang tatapan horror dari Baekhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan dari gerbang utama sekolah, sampai dikoridor seperti ini, para siswa menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Lebih ke pandangan jijik? Atau marah? Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti.

Satu yang ia tahu, pertama—pasti mereka jijik karena memandang Baekhyun si siswa ranking satu seangkatannya, ternyata adalah seorang _gay_! Itu pasti sedikit terdengar agak—entahlah.

Dan kedua, pasti banyak _fangirl_ Xi Luhan yang marah padanya. Ehm, sebenarnya itu hanya perkiraan Baekhyun saja. Tapi sialnya, keduanya benar!

Namja itu terus melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya menuju kelas, sebentar lagi masuk. Dan, apa Baekhyun harus mempedulikan mereka? Mereka yang mencemoohnya? Anggap saja, Baekhyun salah jika menyimpang, ya memang sangat salah. Ya, tapi, membuat berita heboh menyebar luas seperti ini kan juga bukan salah dirinya!

Salahkan saja sana Xi Luhan atau agensinya jika berani! Huh!

Suara derap kaki Baekhyun disambut dengan tatapan aneh semua teman dikelasnya. Yang tadinya sibuk dengan bercanda atau mengusili temannya yang lain, kini malah mengarahkan pandangan mereka semua kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Memandang kearah semua temannya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa peduli, ia langsung berjalan kearah bangkunya. Ya, memang ia tidak pernah mempedulikan apapun, bukan?

Meletakkan tasnya dengan santai seperti biasanya dan—

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" serunya dingin dengan tampang _flat_nya yang sungguh err—tidak sesuai dengan pagi ini.

"Ehehe, ehm—Baekhyun-ah—"

"Mwo? Mworago?!" suaranya yang agak meninggi malah membuat Chanyeol menyengir kaku. Sama seperti Nana dan Areum yang tengah berbalik menatap Baekhyun dibelakang mereka.

"Ehm, k-kami hanya—" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sudah? Aku tidak mau menanggapi perkataan tidak penting yang ingin kalian ucapkan itu!"

"Baekhyun-ah jangan marah!" jerit Chanyeol histeris sambil menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun. Membuat teman sekelasnya menatap mereka heran. Kemudian saling berbisik-bisik,

Namja itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Sudahlah aku lelah." Ia menampik kasar tangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, kami benar-benar tidak sengaja! Sungguh!" sahut Nana berusaha membantu Chanyeol. Ya, kalau saja bukan karena ide gilanya itu, Baekhyun tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi yang memuakkan seperti ini kan?

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak!" semuanya refleks langsung menghadap seosangnim mereka. Membuat Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya saat Baekhyun kembali mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kita bisa manfaatkan ini untuk menaikkan popularitas Luhan! Dan asal kau tahu saja, skandal ini mengundang banyak respon positif dari para fansnya!"

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Ia kira dengan mengakui bahwa dirinya _gay_ bisa membuatnya untuk menjatuhkan popularitas dan citranya yang baik—kemudian keluar dari agensi! Namun, kenyataannya? Tidak! Ini justru membuatnya makin terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri!

Bodoh!

'Pasti anak itu malu sekali karena aku permalukan' ia memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan kesal. Ia baru menyadari bahwa oh—lain kali kebodohannya yang sungguh sangat berbahaya itu tidak seharusnya ia gunakan!

Niatnya kan agar bisa keluar dari agensi, tapi malah jadi begini. Entah kenapa ia jadi memikirkan nasib si Baekhyun itu disekolahnya.

Ia takut berita ini akan membuat namja itu dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya. Ya, berdasarkan informasi dari tuan Kim kalau si Baekhyun itu sebentar lagi akan lulus—kan kasihan kalau sampai ia akan di _drop out_ karena mempermalukan sekolah atau bagaimana begitu.

Bagaimanapun, Luhan masih punya perasaan. Ia tidak segila itu!

Luhan membuka ponselnya yang ia abaikan sedari-tadi.

Namja itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

'_a message recieve_' ia membukanya tanpa pikir panjang kemudian—

_From: Soyeon_

_Kau benar-benar mempermalukanku Xi Luhan_!_ Gara-gara kau, aku akan dikeluarkan dari agensi_! _Dan gara-gara kau juga, aku jadi kekurangan tawaran drama_! _Awas kau_!

Luhan menutup ponselnya dengan kesal. 'Enak sekali dia bisa keluar dari agensi dengan semudah itu?!' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sudah cukup kekacauan yang kau buat kali ini Xi Luhan." Suara seseorang yang sudah sangat dihapal oleh Luhan mengenterupsi pikirannya yang tengah melayang entah kemana.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kau pikir aku menginginkan ini eoh? Aku kan hanya ingin keluar!" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Umurmu itu sudah berapa eoh? Kenapa aku merasa kau masih sangat kekanakan?"

Luhan mendengus, "Ya, aku kaget sebenarnya, karena mengetahui bahwa ternyata kau itu _'gay_'." Luhan memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Tapi, aku bersyukur sih."

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat, menatap Minseok dengan penuh tanya. "Kalau ternyata kau tidak tertarik denganku."

"Ya! Aish—" Minseok terkekeh. "Harusnya kau cerita denganku Lu."

"Apakah itu penting?"

Minseok menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tahu, akibat perbuatanmu, tidak hanya kami atau Soyeon yang malu."

"Tapi bocah itu juga—"

_Deg—_

Luhan terpaku. Ya, benar! Memang ia sangat bodoh, dan—sejak tadi hanya hal itu yang ia pikirkan!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai mengakui bahwa bocah itu, yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa-apa—sebagai kekasih _gay_mu dan hey! Kau bahkan menciumnya didepan media dasar kau idiot!"

Luhan hanya diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena, yah, memang ia yang pantas berada diposisi bersalah sekarang ini! Karena ini ulahnya sendiri, bukan siapapun!

"Lagi, ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan oh—Luhan apa kau tidak punya otak?!" seru Minseok sebal, bersuara sok bermelodrama-ria.

"A-aku tahu, aku hanya—"

Minseok tersenyum simpul, "Yang bisa aku sarankan hanyalah, minta maaflah kepadanya dan semua orang tentu saja." Setelah menepuk pundak Luhan, ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kekasihnya Xi Luhan ya?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari yeoja paruh baya yang menjual _snack_ favoritnya itu hanya disambut senyuman kaku dari Baekhyun.

"A-anni, ahjumma. Ehm, aku beli 1 porsi, tteokbokkinya saja! Jangan pedas!"

Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ah, ne." Yeoja itu mengangguk sambil membuatkan makanan yang Baekhyun pesan.

'Aish, harusnya aku membawa jaket hari ini!' ia meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak membawa jaket, ya setidaknya dengan begitu kan—orang-orang tidak akan mengenalinya. Sementara ini. Ya, setidaknya.

"Ini—"

"N-ne." Baekhyun meraih bungkusan tteokbokki yang dipesannya tadi. "Berapa?"

"Seperti biasanya. Aku tidak akan menaikkan harganya, kecuali jika krisis ekonomi melanda korea." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis seraya merogoh saku celananya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membayarkan sejumlah uang untuk tteokbokki yang ahjumma tersebut.

"Kamsahamnida." Baekhyun hanya membungkuk sopan untuk menanggapi salam terimakasih tersebut.

Baekhyun hendak beranjak sebelum—

"Oiya, kau yakin bukan kekasihnya Xi Luhan?"

_Deg—_

"Tapi kulihat ditelevisi, namja itu persis sekali denganmu anak muda."

Oke, lanjutan dari sang yeoja paruh baya membuat Baekhyun harus menghentikan langkah.

Ia menoleh dengan kaku, "A-annieyo ahjumma, mungkin anda salah lihat."

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak salah lihat. Aku tidak pernah salah lihat selama ini, aku bahkan hapal dengan wajah orang yang hanya pernah lewat sekali dan tersandung didepan tempatku ini."

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, "Aku sangat yakin itu kau. Lagipula tak masalah, cinta tidak memandang siapapun entah itu lawan atau sesama jenis."

Baekhyun berdehem, "Ehm, mungkin kali ini anda salah lihat. Permisi saya harus pergi ahjumma."

Sang ahjumma menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Ah, n-ne. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Langkah cepat Baekhyun membuat suara itu semakin menjauh dari jangkauan gendang telinganya. 'Anggap saja kau tidak mendengarnya.'

"Dan, oh! Jangan lupa memakai pengaman saat bercinta dengan kekasihmu itu! Kau masih sekolah, ingat!" Baekhyun tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"Uhhukk—uhuukk—"

Apa maksud perkataannya itu coba?! Kenapa harus berteriak seperti itu?! Kalau orang lain mendeng—ya Baekhyun yakin orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan pasti mendengar setiap perkataan si tua itu.

"Dasar yeoja tua menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

'_Kekasih Xi Luhan adalah seorang namja yang masih bersekolah di XOXO highschool_.'

_Headline_ yang terpampang dihalaman bagian paling depan koran membuat namja paruh baya itu mendelik. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gosip selebriti, ia lebih suka sesuatu yang nyata-dan bukan kebohongan seperti berita picisan artis. Tapi, yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa terkejut dan penasaran adalah—

"Baekhyun?!" anaknya! Ya! Ia tidak salah lihat! Itu foto anaknya! Yang ada dihalaman paling depan koran favoritnya!

'Anakku berciuman dengan namja?!' serunya menjerit-jerit dalam hati saat mendapati foto 'anaknya' berciuman dengan yah—'namja'.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" ia langsung melempar koran itu kesembarang arah.

Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang menggantung dengan jelas diatas permukaan dinding ruang tamu rumah minimalisnya.

'08.00pm'

"Kemana saja anak itu, sampai malam begini belum pulang?" sungutnya kesal. Sepertinya ada yang mengundang amukan harimau yang tertidur disini.

_Cklek—_

"Aku pu—" Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya saat ia dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang appa.

"Kemana saja kau?!" Oke, ini pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun. Appanya tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan cara membentak seperti itu terhadapnya, walaupun biasanya ia selalu bersikap buruk.

"A-Aku—"

"Aku tanya, kemana saja kau?!" kedua bahu Baekhyun refleks terangkat cepat karena appa menggebrak meja ruang tamu. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri, "A-aku habis dari rumah Chanyeol."

Sepertinya penjelasannya itu tak cukup untuk mengusir tatapan penuh amarah dari appanya agar mereda. Baekhyun meremat ujung seragamnya sendiri. Namja paruh baya itu mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh disisi lain dibawah meja. "Lalu, apa kau bisa jelaskan tentang ini?!"

_Brak—_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget karena appanya melemparkan sebuah koran tepat kearah dirinya dengan kencang. Baekhyun dengan ragu menunduk dan—

'Oh, tuhan apalagi ini?!' Baekhyun menegak salivanya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun setengah mati memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap appanya. "Bisakah kau jelaskan?! Kemana saja kau jika pulang malam?! Apa kau benar-benar mengerjakan—"

"Ini bukan salahku!" Baekhyun menjerit tak kalah keras dengan bentakan appanya. Membuat Sehun dan eomma tirinya dengan penasaran melihat kejadian ribut diruang tamu keluarga mereka.

Namun hanya berani mengintip tanpa ingin memperburuk suasana. "Eomma, hyung dan appa kena—"

"Sstt—" Sehun merengut.

Nafas Baekhyun sendiri terengah-engah setelah berteriak seperti tadi.

"Apa maksudnya bukan salahmu? Apa ini?! Kau mengencani namja? Lalu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kau itu menyimpang Baek!"

"Ya! Ya! Aku memang menyimpang! Kenapa?! Lagipula itu tidak akan merubah semua perlakuanmu padaku!" namja itu terpaku saat mendapati kedua mata anaknya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Bahu mungil Baekhyun bergetar hebat, "Kau selalu saja menyayangi Sehun! Sehun dan Sehun! Lalu si yeoja itu!"

"Hey apa maks—hhmph—" mulut Sehun langsung dibekap oleh sang eomma.

Tuan Byun masih diam. "Kau tidak akan pernah menghargaiku sebagai manusia yang hidup disini, sampai kapanpun! Walaupun aku mempunyai ratusan penghargaan, piala, medali. Lalu, setelah seperti ini, apa kau akan menyalahkanku?! Ini semua salahmu!" Baekhyun menjerit lagi dengan setengah tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Aku lelah! Aku lelah! Kau tidak pernah mempedulikanku! Kalau saja kau tidak menikahi si jalang itu—"

"Jaga ucapanmu Baekhyun!"

"Apa kau pernah mengajariku cara menjaga ucapan?!" Tuan Byun terdiam lagi.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menikah dengannya, lalu mempunyai Sehun—"

_Prak_!—

Baekhyun memegangi sebelah pipinya yang memerah karena tangan besar appanya.

_Tes—_

Sebuah air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun, membasahi pipinya sendiri. Tangan Tuan Byun bergetar, "A-astaga Baekhyun-ah aku—"

"Aku benci denganmu!" teriaknya final, kemudian langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu Baekhyun-ah?"

Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun langsung beranjak menuju pintu rumah untuk segera berangkat kesekolah. Anak itu—selama dua minggu ini tidak pernah mau ikut makan dimeja makan bersama keluarganya sendiri.

"Baekhyun harusnya makan, ini kan hari pertama ujian kelulusannya."

Tuan Byun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Aku tahu, tapi sepertinya ia masih sangat marah denganku."

Tangan yeoja tersebut terulur untuk mengusap bahu suaminya agar bersabar. Sehun hanya menyantap sarapannya dalam diam.

Semenjak kejadian Appanya menampar Baekhyun hyungnya—ia merasa amat sangat bersalah. 'Pantas saja hyung membenciku.' Selalu itu yang terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya selama dua minggu ini. Ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini hyungnya bersikap dingin, semata-mata untuk menutupi kesedihannya seorang diri.

Bahkan, ia sampai tidak mau berbicara bahkan hanya sekedar makan sedikit saja dengan mereka lagi.

Pasti hati Baekhyun sangat hancur.

"Berita itu masih saja dibahas dimedia, aku takut Baekhyun dicemooh teman-temannya disekolah dan itu akan semakin menghancurkan perasaannya sendiri." Tuan Byun meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang ia gunakan setelah mengatakan itu. Memijit pelipisnya sendiri yang mendadak terasa pusing.

Eomma Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku yakin dia anak yang kuat."

Tuan Byun menggeleng, "Tidak, ia sudah terlalu cukup berusaha kuat menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Disini aku yang salah. Jika, ia menyimpang seperti itu, itu bukan salahnya! Tapi salahku!"

"Aku tahu. Biarkan Baekhyun menangkan dirinya dulu. Pasti dia masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

'Hyung memang selalu sendirian kan.'

.

.

.

.

"Itu tadi susah sekali, Baek!" rengek Chanyeol sambil bergelayutan manja ditangan Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

"Ck, kau saja yang berlebihan." Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tidak mau membawa urusan dirumahnya untuk sampai ke urusan sekolahnya juga! _He try to being a professional_.

Ia tetap bersikap dingin seperti biasanya, dan yah begitulah. Lagipula berita tentang dirinya yang ternyata '_gay_' tidak terlalu berdampak buruk untuk hidupnya. Yang penting ia tidak ditegur kepala sekolah. Itu saja. Kalau orang lain mencemoohnya, hanya dianggap Baekhyun sebagai angin yang berlalu.

Ya, walaupun terkadang ia dikejar media kalau sedang berjalan ditrotoar.

"Baek, aku lapar, ayo ke kantin!" seru Chanyeol manja. Baekhyun jadi takut, jangan-jangan anak ini tertarik dengannya lagi?

"Ya, terserah saja." Temannya itu bersorak gembira. Siswa-siswa yang berada dikoridor hanya menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa peduli.

Ya, pemandangan seperti itu memang sudah biasa. Anggap saja Chanyeol adalah kekasih _gay_ nya yang lain. Kecuali kalau Baekhyun dengan Luhan yang begitu sih.

"Chanyeol-ssi!" semua yang berada dikoridor sontak beralih kearah satu sumber suara yang mengenterupsi. Chanyeol membulatkan kedua mata lebarnya. Refleks langkah kakinya dan Baekhyun juga berhenti.

Mendapati Kris yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kris meremat bagian bawahnya sambil menggigit bibir, "Aku menyukaimu!"

"Mwo?!" pekikan-pekikan terkejut terdengar serempak dari mulut semua siswa yang tengah berada dikoridor. Termasuk Baekhyun!

Chanyeol mendelik, "M-mworago?!" serunya. Telat.

Siswa-siswa disitu saling berbisik dengan teman mereka masing-masing.

"Jadilah kekasihku!" teriak namja tinggi itu lagi sebelum berlari dan langsung—

_Chu—_

Semuanya mendelik, terutama Baekhyun yang ada disebelah Chanyeol yang menyaksikan adegan, 'Kris' berciuman dengan 'Chanyeol'?! Kris mencium Chanyeol?!

Chanyeol terpaku pada posisinya, karena—sungguh ini sangat amat—Aish, Kris Wu menyukainya?! Jadi Kris itu _gay_?! Seperti Baekhyun?!

Oh, rasanya Baekhyun sakit hati sekali.

.

.

.

.

**_Few days later_****.**

"Kau tahu, ternyata dia juga _gay_ dan menyukai temanku sendiri! Rasanya benar-benar sakit!" Baekhyun menegak lagi segelas kecil tequila yang disajikan Jongin dihadapannya. Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh prihatin.

"Baek, kau mabuk."

Baekhyun tertawa dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya, "Haha, ya! Aku mabuk! Menyedihkan bukan?!" ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak begitu frustasi dan keadaannya yang sangat kacau. Ia yakin tidak hanya masalah 'orang yang ditaksirnya yang ternyata juga _gay_ namun malah menyukai temannya sendiri'. Pasti bukan hanya itu!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ujianmu?"

"Ujian? Hh—Aku bahkan bisa mengerjakannya dengan kedua mata terpejam dan langsung mendapatkan 100 di semua mata pelajaran sekaligus!"

Ya, memang, Baekhyun tidak memikirkan ujiannya sama sekali. Karena, ia sudah terlalu sering belajar dan hafal dengan setiap teori, rumus atau apapun itu sampai diluar kepala.

Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah, perasaannya yang hancur, karena Kris, appanya, dan perbuatan si brengsek Luhan itu! Lagipula ujiannya juga sudah berakhir.

"Aku ingin segelas tequila lagi!"

"Kau sudah terlalu mabuk, Baek!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa berat diatas meja minibar tersebut.

"Jongin! Berikan aku tequila lagi!"

"Tidak Baek!"

"Yasudah! Kalau begitu aku pergi!" Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah dengan tidak seimbang melewati _dancefloor_ menuju pintu keluar.

Untungnya hari ini bar sedang sepi, jadi Baekhyun tidak usah repot-repot berdesakan diantara orang-orang dengan keadaannya yang tengah mabuk berat seperti ini kan?

"Hey, Baek!"

"Kau kenapa Jong?" Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Bisakah kau mengejar Baekhyun? Dia sedang mabuk berat seperti itu! Kalau bisa kau antarkan dia pulang."

Luhan membulat kedua matanya, "B-baekhyun disini?!"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Reaksimu berlebihan Lu." Luhan berdehem, "Yasudah sana cepat!"

Luhan langsung berlari kearah pintu keluar untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang dari bar.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya saat ia menemukan Baekhyun. Anak itu belum jauh ternyata, ia baru saja keluar dari bar dan dengan berjalan sempoyongan, juga keadaan nya yang setengah sadar seperti itu tidak memungkinkan untuk Baekhyun kabur darinya lagi kan?

Luhan sudah mencari-cari Baekhyun semenjak skandal itu kau tahu! Ia selalu datang saat jam pulang sekolah bocah itu, berharap menemukannya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Luhan langsung meraih pergelangan mungil Baekhyun. "Siapa kau?! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya dengan matanya yang agak terpejam. Anak ini benar-benar mabuk.

Ia memukul-mukul Luhan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, "Aku mau pergi dari sini! Hidupku hancur!" teriaknya lagi.

Luhan masih saja menggenggam tangannya.

"Pergi kau! Sudah cukup si Luhan brengsek itu menghancurkan hidupku!" Luhan mendelik, 'Apa?! brengsek?!'

"Yak! Apa maksudmu—aish—"

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya. Membopongnya menuju mobil namja itu.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!"

Luhan langsung membaringkan Baekhyun dikursi belakang. Lalu dirinya sendiri dikursi kemudi, dan kemudian membawa Baekhyun menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membaringkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun diatas ranjang pribadinya.

Mendengar setiap celotehan Baekhyun, sebenarnya hatinya sangat tersentuh. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini. Ia yakin orang tua Baekhyun akan marah, belum lagi namja ini masih sangat bocah.

Lagipula, orang mabuk tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab jika ditanyai, 'Dimana alamatmu?' kan?

"Luhan brengsek! Brengsek! Ia sudah mempermalukanku! Didepan teman-temanku! Keluargaku! Dan Kris! Aku mengutukmu dasar kau bajingan!" tangan Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk tidak jelas kearah langit-langit apartemen Luhan dengan serentetan gerutuan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia tahu. Pasti ini semua karena dirinya. Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi, membuatnya tahu kalau anak ini pasti diejek teman-temannya disekolah, dimarahin oleh orang tuanya, dan dipermalukan didepan seseorang yang berharga buatnya.

Luhan ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun.

Menatap Baekhyun disampingnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Luhan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari samping.

"Hhhnn—" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Matanya masih saja terpejam. Ia masih setengah sadar.

"Ini, ini memang salahku, maafkan aku."

"Hhhnn—"

"Tapi, asal kau tahu, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk merusak hidupmu."

"Kenapa aku dulu bisa mengidolakan orang brengsek macam Luhan?!" Luhan mendelik. Ia bangkit dari posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Menghabiskan uangku dan hh—" Baekhyun tertawa dalam kesetengah sadaran nya, "Dan selalu membayangkan bercinta dengannya!"

Kedua mata Luhan membulat. "Lalu, saat ia dikabarkan berpacaran dengan si jalang itu, membuatku membencinya!"

Luhan masih diam, ia membiarkan Baekhyun terus berbicara. "Lalu saat aku sudah membencinya, aku malah bertemu dengannya saat dibar! Itu sungguh memuakkan. Dan yang paling membuatku sakit hati, saat aku sudah benar-benar menyukai orang sungguhan didunia nyata, bukan di impian semuku lagi, namja itu malah menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai temanku! Menyedihkan bukan?" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar.

Jadi selama ini, Baekhyun itu, fans nya?

"Sepertinya, aku memang tidak dibolehkan bahagia selama hidupk—Hhmmphh—" Luhan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Menyesap, dan melumatnya lembut.

"Hmmphh—" tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendesah tertahan dalam kuncian bibir Luhan saat namja itu bergerak untuk menindih tubuh kecilnya dari atas. Namun tidak membalas lumatan lembut dari Luhan.

"Hhhh—Hhh—" deru nafasnya terdengar memburu setelah pangutan bibir mereka terlepas. Luhan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah terpejam, dengan bibir merah mudanya yang basah karena saliva miliknya.

_Chu—_

Kecupnya singkat. Luhan tersenyum, "Aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

"Hhhnn—"

Luhan langsung menyingkap kaosnya sendiri setelah melepas kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun hanya diam, ia memang sedang tidak sadar. Jadi ia hanya menerima setiap perlakuan Luhan terhadapnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Namja itu memberikan kecupan serta sedikit gigitan—turun kearah dagu si namja cantik, lalu kelehernya. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan dileher putih itu. Ia tidak perlu khawatir Baekhyun kabur lagi kali ini. Karena Baekhyun pasrah dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun.

Buktinya yang namja itu lakukan hanyalah mendongakkan kepala.

"Ahh—hnn—" desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya saat Luhan menggigit dengan keras bagian sensitifnya.

Kemudian Luhan turun kearah dua tonjolan yang sudah mengeras itu.

Sambil membuka seluruh celana Baekhyun, ia menyesap _nipple_ kiri Baekhyun dengan semangat. "Ahhhnn—Kri—"

"Luhan."

"L-luhan." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mulai mengikuti apa yang Luhan perintahkan.

"Dingin." Ucap Baekhyun seadanya saat merasakan dingin menerpa seluruh tubuh polosnya sekarang.

Luhan menyeringai. Ia menatap tubuh polos Baekhyun yang tampak begitu indah dimatanya. "Kau cantik, baby."

"Ahhhh—Lu—" Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Luhan mengisap lagi putingnya, dan memilin _nipple_nya yang lain.

"Ahh—Ahh—L-luhan!" tubuhnya menggelinjang merasakan tiap sentuhan itu. Sentuhan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan senikmat ini. Walaupun ia tidak sadar.

Lidah Luhan turun secara perlahan, "Ahhhh" menuju pusar Baekhyun. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit melengkung keatas. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Ini semua tidak cukup!

Mengecupnya kecil, lalu turun kebawah.

"Aaaahhhhhhh" desahnya keras saat merasakan, sebuah daging tak bertulang membasahi kemaluannya yang sudah tegang itu. Baekhyun menjambak rambut Luhan yang tengah bekerja di'bawah'nya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat membasahi pelipis dan sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Luhan sibuk mengerjai _nipple_ Baekhyun, sedangkan yang kiri sibuk menekan-nekan lubang selatan namja itu. Menggunakan jari tengahnya.

Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur, membuat Baekhyun refleks ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti itu.

Ini sungguh nikmat. Ini—

"Hhhh—_I'm coming_!" saat sedikit lagi Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan hasratnya, Luhan malah melepas kuluman dijunior Baekhyun.

"Jatahmu adalah memuaskanku."

Luhan memposisikan kaki Baekhyun untuk mengangkang dengan lebar. Menampakkan _hole_nya yang berkedut lapar ingin diisi. Luhan ingin memasuki Baekhyun dengan melihat wajah menggemaskannya itu.

Baekhyun mau tidak mau hanya menurut.

Luhan bertumpu pada lengannya sendiri setelah meluncuti celana nya sendiri.

Dengan tanpa perasaan, Luhan langsung melesakkan juniornya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan, dan tanpa pemanasan.

"A-a-aakhhhh!" Baekhyun menjerit terputus-putus merasakan benda tumpul yang besar itu memaksakan masuk ke dalam lubangnya dengan perlahan.

"Sa-sakit!" Baekhyun mencakar kedua bahu Luhan, berusaha melampiaskan rasa sakit yang terasa membelah badannya menjadi dua.

"Akhh!" Junior Luhan sudah sepenuhnya tertanam dalam lubangnya. Luhan menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu—

"Nhh—" menghentakkan dengan kuat juniornya. Baekhyun mendesis.

Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkraman kedua tangan nya dibahu Luhan.

Lalu, Luhan menghentakkan miliknya lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih kasar. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali.

"Argh" Baekhyun memekik sakit. Ini benar-benar sakit! Jari-jari kakinya mengerat, seluruh tubuhnya menegang, terutama kedua kakinya yang terkangkang lebar itu. Baekhyun tidak sadar, tapi ia bisa merasakan junior Luhan yang membuatnya sungguh luar biasa kesakitan.

Luhan lalu menghentak-hentakkan lagi juniornya tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang kesakitan dibawahnya. Ini yang ia inginkan! Ia menginginkan Baekhyun! Tubuh Baekhyun!

Namja itu terus melesakkan miliknya sebelum, "Aahh!" Baekhyun mendesah keras saat benda itu menabrak sesuatu diujung sana, membuat tubuh mungil itu melengkung. Prostatnya.

Setengah menggeram, Luhan terus menggenjot lubang itu tanpa mengontrol pergerakkannya, tanpa ritme, menunggangi Baekhyun dengan seenaknya. Yang tanpa ia sadari membuat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya karena menahan sakit.

Seperti seorang _mashocist_, ia merasakan nikmat dari rasa sakitnya itu.

"_Deeper_ Luhan! Hhh—"

Hentakkan yang semakin kuat membuat ranjang dikamarnya itu ikut berderit karena perbuatan mereka.

"Aahh—ahh-aahhh—hhmmph" Luhan membungkam bibir itu dengan lumatan kasarnya.

"_F-faster_! Ahhh—" tidak tahan dengan junior Luhan yang terus menghantam prostatnya, Baekhyun dengan refleks menarik tengkuk Luhan, agar bibir itu menciumnya lagi.

"Aahhh—Ahhhh—Ah!"

"Hhh—_your so tight baby_."

"_I wanna cum_!"

"_Together_"

"Aahh—more Luhan! Ahhhh!"

Desahan demi desahan mereka berdua mengalun memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar ini sebelum—

"Luhan!" Baekhyun menjerit bersamaan dengan menyemprotkan _cum _miliknya, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang menyemprotkan cairannya jauh kedalam _hole_ Baekhyun. Luhan kemudian langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

Rasa hangat itu. Menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Namja mungil itu sayup-sayup merasakan kantuk yang amat berat mendera kedua matanya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia terpejam. Membuat Luhan yang kembali mendongak menatap Baekhyun, hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sangat manis jika tertidur."

_Chu—_

"_Thanks for tonight, baby_." Seulas senyuman hangat Luhan menutup segalanya—setelah sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Baekhyun, Luhan memindahkan dirinya menjadi berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan begitu _posessive_. Dan ikut melayang bersamanya kealam mimpi indah yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak dengan tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia sesekali melenguh sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya seperti biasanya.

Ia bergeser sedikit sebelum, "Nh." Rasanya sakit sekali. Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya yang masih terpejam itu.

Matanya menyipit saat merasakan banyak cahaya silau yang memaksa masuk ke retina matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Saat kemudian ia menyadari—

_Deg—_

Kedua matanya membulat. 'Hey, ini bukan kamarku!' Baekhyun langsung melirik kearah sebuah tangan yang sedari memeluk tubuh telanjangnya dengan—Oh, tidak! Tunggu!

Ia telanjang?! Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh kearah samping.

'Fucc—!' Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari posisinya menjadi terduduk. Refleks namja itu memegangi sebelah kepalanya sambil meringis. Ia masih bingung dengan semua ini dan—kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekali?!

Baekhyun melihat kearah seluruh ruangan ini terutama kasur yang—err sangat berantakan. Belum lagi, dirinya yang juga sama berantakannya dengan si pangeran tidur brengsek itu!

Ia menyadari sesuatu, 'Aku bercinta dengan Xi Luhan?!' teriaknya sambil menatap horror kearah Luhan yang malah masih keenakan tidur.

"Shit—akh!" Baekhyun meringis, ia langsung menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya dan—

Penuh sperma dan—darah?

Baekhyun menatap seluruh tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bekas kemerahan. Ia menyadari satu hal. 'Aku sudah kotor.'

Namja itu mengepalkan kedua tangan kecilnya. Ia menggigiti bibirnya sendiri.

'Aku sudah kotor'. Kata itu terus terngiang dan beterbangan menghantui pikirannya sendiri. Ia meremat selimut dalam genggamannya.

"Aku-kotor. Aku-sudah-kotor." Gumamnya kecil dengan mata yang mulai memerah dan agak berair. Baekhyun sepertinya akan menangis.

Sedangkan Luhan merasa tidurnya terusik saat mendengar suara isakan kecil. Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat namja mungil disebelahnya itu terduduk memunggunginya dari belakang.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun ternyata." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pundak namja itu sebelum—

Baekhyun menampiknya dengan kasar. Luhan menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia langsung bangkit dengan posisi yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Hey, ada apa—"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tajam. Dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berair itu. "K-kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau bajingan! Aku membencimu!" Luhan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun saat bocah itu hendak bangkit.

"Minggir! Aku mau pulang!" jeritnya sambil menangis.

"Hey, kau mau pulang dengan keadaan seperti in—oh, astaga." Luhan baru menyadari bahwa spreinya banyak berlumuran darah. Namja itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya. "B-baekhyun, aku benar-benar—"

Baekhyun terus memberontak dalam kuncian tangan Luhan. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" Baekhyun diam.

"Kau mengotori aku!" satu tampikan kasar, dan dihadiahi dengan tamparan keras dipipi Luhan.

"Aku membencimu!" dengan bahu yang bergetar, Baekhyun langsung bangkit dengan sekuat tenaga menahan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya terutama bagian bawahnya. Sambil menangis. Menutupi tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut untuk mengenakan pakaiannya yang semula tergeletak tak beraturan dilantai.

Luhan masih diam sambil memegang sebelah pipinya sendiri. Sampai kemudian Baekhyun melangkah dengan tertatih, keluar dari kamarnya. Dan Luhan langsung bangkit untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

**TBC**

* * *

i just wanna say, REVIEWS JUSEYO! maaf ya updatenya kelamaan, ini aja baru diketik hehehe._. see you next chap! tebakan kalian benar, kris suka sama yeol :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Delutional**

Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan, others.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to SMent, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, yaoi, OOC, lil' bit NC-inside (approximately) but many more next chapter.

Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy yang mengidolakan _shining star_-Xi Luhan _like a maniac_ yang hampir setiap hari berimajinasi '_sex_' dengan sang idola. Berharap suatu saat, _that dream will be come true_. _So, what's happen next_? LuBaek, slight! KrisBaek, KrisYeol. Yaoi. Mature subtances inside. DLDR.

* * *

_Tok—Tok—Tok—_

"Eumhh—" Chanyeol mendorong-dorong dada kekasihnya agar melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Namja itu menyerah, ia akhirnya memutuskan ciumannya dengan sangat tidak rela—kemudian mendesah kecewa, "Aku harus membukakan pintunya, Kris."

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Yayaya, cepat! Jangan lama-lama!" serunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Chanyeol malah ikut merengut, ia menatap Kris dengan sebal, "Jangan manyun! Kau makin jelek kalau seperti itu!" ia menarik bibir kekasihnya yang sengaja dimajukan itu menggunakan tangannya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Ya! Ampun!" Kris mengusap bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Yasudah sana cepat!"

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran, ia langsung bangkit dari atas karpet menuju pintu.

_Tok—Tok—Tok—_

"Iya, sebentar!"

Ia memegang kenop pintu sambil memutar pegangan kuncinya,

_Cklek—_

"Nuguse—" Mata Chanyeol membulat, "Aigoo! Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun, dengan keadaan yang amat sangat berantakan, dan menatap Chanyeol—entahlah, ia terlihat begitu—

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir saat mendapati mata Baekhyun yang begitu bengkak, sangat merah, dan basah. Anak ini pasti menangis.

"Yeol," serunya parau. Chanyeol memegangi kedua lengan kecil sahabatnya itu, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, matanya menyipit saat air matanya kembali berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya dan tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia mengusap pelan kedua matanya yang basah.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol memelankan suaranya, berusaha untuk tenang.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "Aigoo, masuklah." Baekhyun hanya menurut saat Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk masuk kerumah namja itu. Ia benar-benar butuh tempat saat ini.

Tidak mungkin kan, kalau Baekhyun pulang kerumah dengan keadaan seperti ini? Lagipula, hubungannya dengan appanya masih sangat renggang. Sangat kacau malah.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya teman yang pernah ia punya. Maksudnya, benar-benar seorang teman.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh sahabat mungilnya itu disofa ruang tamunya. Ia benar-benar bingung harus menanggapi apa saat melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang malah semakin menangis sesenggukkan. "Baek, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia tetap bersikeukeuh untuk tidak menceritakannya segalanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, kumohon—"

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun kepadaku." Baekhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Baekhyun-ah—"

"Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?" potong Kris tiba-tiba, saat namja itu sampai diruang tamu. Baekhyun masih diam.

"Baekhyun-ssi, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya lagi, membuat Chanyeol menatap Kris bingung, "Apa maksudmu? Melakukan apa?" Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang ada disebelah Chanyeol dan—

"Ini—" ia menarik sedikit kerah baju namja tersebut dan menunjukkan banyak jejak kemerahan dileher putih Baekhyun, "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Baek?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat tak percaya, "Maksudmu—" Ia tidak pernah mengenal hal-hal yang seperti 'itu' sebelumnya, tidak sebelum ia menjadi kekasih Kris tentu saja. Dan, sudah pasti Kris sering melakukan hal itu pada Chanyeol sesekali, makanya ia baru mengerti sekarang, "Baek, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Jawab aku!" Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir.

Apa ada yang berusaha melecehkan sahabatnya ini?

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, ia tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun. Pada Chanyeol, terlebih karena Kris juga berada disini dan—itu seperti membuka lukanya kembali. Ditambah lagi, Baekhyun sudah cukup hancur saat mendapati bahwa temannya ini tengah bersama Kris—orang yang disukainya—dan sudah jelas ia tahu bahwa Kris sekarang adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan untuk menerima Kris saat itu, padahal jelas-jelas Baekhyun sangat tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol mengakui kalau dirinya itu namja yang 'normal'. Baekhyun sudah cukup sakit hati menerima semua kenyataan itu. Bahkan Chanyeol merelakan orientasi seksualnya jadi menyimpang— '_gay_' hanya untuk Kris?

"Baek, kumohon—" Baekhyun terus menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, Yeol." Chanyeol mendongak sambil menatap kedua mata kekasihnya, "Mungkin Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri sejenak."

.

.

.

.

"_One night stand _ya?" Luhan tersenyum kecut saat melihat ekspresi Jongin yang berlebihan seperti itu. Ia menganduk-aduk minumannya dengan sendok kecil, tanpa berniat untuk menegaknya sama sekali. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Kukira kau sudah sering melakukannya dengan banyak uke disini kan?"

Luhan hanya diam, "Kukira kau sudah mengincarnya hanya untuk obsesimu pada sebuah _one night stand_ yang—kau akan terus mengincar orang itu sampai kau bisa tidur dengannya setidaknya sekali—sejak kau bertemu dengannya saat itukan?" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Dia itu—"

Jongin menunggu, "Berbeda, Jongin." Kedua mata Jongin membulat, "Owh, O—jangan bilang kau menyukainya? Oh _Jesus_, Lu! Kau tidak gila kan? Dia itu masih sma Lu!"

Luhan memandang Jongin, "Lalu, apa aku sudah tidak cukup gila karena sudah menidurinya yang jelas jelas masih sangat dibawah umur secara paksa?"

Jongin berpikir, "Iya juga sih," Ia menumpukan dagunya diatas tangan kirinya, "Kenapa aku tadi malah bilang bagus ya." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi, kau berniat meminta maaf padanya soal semalam itu?"

"Entahlah," Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kupikir, ia akan datang lagi kesini lain waktu, mungkin."

Luhan menatap gelasnya yang masih penuh dengan miris, "Hh—kau pikir dia akan datang kesini, setelah kejadian malam itu? Begitu? Kau bodoh! Tentu saja tidak! Ia pasti takut bertemu denganku kan."

"Yak! Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh?! Kau yang bodoh! Dasar Xi Luhan bodoh!"

"Sudahlah Jongin! Aku sudah cukup merasa pusing sekali hanya untuk memikirkan hal ini!" seru Luhan putus asa.

Jongin tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Aku doakan, semoga saja kau bertemu dengannya lagi. Setidaknya, untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian."

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan tidak percaya, "_Thanks, buddy_." Luhan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap ponselnya dengan gelisah,

'_Your number you calling is—'_

"Argh!" Lagi-lagi tidak aktif. Sebegitukah marah Baekhyun padanya, sampai sengaja tidak mengaktifkan nomor telponnya seperti itu?

Luhan membanting seluruh tubuhnya keatas ranjang. "Baek, kau kemana?" Ia menatap nomor telpon Baekhyun yang tertera dilayar ponselnya sendiri dengan nanar.

Baekhyun sampai menghilang begitu, berarti ia benar-benar marah pada Luhan kan? Ia benar-benar membenci Luhan, begitu?

"Kau benar-benar membenciku ya?" Luhan menyampingkan posisi tidurnya. Mengusapi selimutnya yang kotor. Bekas itu. Itu bercak darah milik Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian malam itu. Sudah sekitar empat hari yang lalu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah saat memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar. Anak itu, masih sangat kecil. Ya, walaupun faktanya Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu membenci dirinya sebelum mereka berdua bertemu.

Tapi, entah kenapa—

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya."

_**"**__**Aku rasa aku menyukaimu." **_

**_"_****_Hhhnn—"_**

**_"_****_Luhan!"_**

**_ "_****_Thanks for tonight, baby."_**

**_"_****_K-kenapa kau menangis?"_**

**_"_****_Kau bajingan! Aku membencimu!"_**

**_"_****_Hey, kau mau pulang dengan keadaan seperti in—oh, astaga." "Apa aku menyakitimu?"_**

**_"_****_Kau mengotori aku!" "Aku membencimu!"_**

"Argh! Ya tuhan aku bisa gila!" Luhan menutupi wajahnya sendiri menggunakan bantal "Aku harus mencari Baekhyun!" ia langsung bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, "Ya, aku harus mencarinya!"

Luhan langsung meraih ponselnya dan mencari nama seseorang dikontak, "Tuan Kim—"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

.

"Maaf tapi, aku tidak melihat Baekhyun semenjak ujian kelulusan selesai waktu itu." Luhan lagi-lagi mendesah kecewa.

Ini sudah bocah kelima yang lewat dihadapan nya dan langsung ia hujani dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti, 'Apa kau teman Baekhyun?' 'Kau melihat Baekhyun?' 'Dimana Baekhyun?' begitu seterusnya sampai yang ditanyai olehnya jadi ikut merasa pusing sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ya, senekad-nekadnya Luhan, ia juga tetap menjaga penampilannya agar samarannya kali ini tidak ketahuan. Ya, memang ia tidak pernah ketahuan sih. Tapi tetap saja Luhan harus terus berantisipasi sehati-hati mungkin. Kalau tidak, ia bisa habis dikeroyok penggemarnya kan jika ketahuan.

Matilah riwayat seorang Xi Luhan kalau begitu. Aish, seperti tidak tahu saja anak-anak sma pasti sama ganasnya seperti sasaeng fans kalau masalah menyerang idolanya ditempat umum.

"Tentu saja, aku kan teman sekelasnya. Memangnya, ada apa? Kenapa mencari Baekhyun kesekolah?" perkataan namja ini membuat Luhan jadi agak sedikit bingung.

"Maaf, maksudmu?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ya, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kau kan bisa langsung datang kerumahnya."

_Gotcha_!

Benar juga ya, Luhan kan bisa langsung kerumahnya.

"Euhm, kau benar juga. Terima kasih untuk infonya."

Namja yang ber_name tag _Kim Jongdae itu tersenyum, "Ne, cheonma. Oh, kau tidak butuh tahu alamatnya?" tanya bocah itu agak sedikit khawatir, karena yah—Seoul tidak sesempit itu. Luhan memasang senyum arogannya, "Tidak masalah, aku sudah tahu dimana rumahnya."

Anak itu mengangguk, "Owh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi." Ia membungkuk dengan sopan dan hanya dibalaskan anggukan yang menurut Luhan sangat 'keren' bagi namja itu. Kemudian melenggang pergi.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri, "Benar juga ya, aish, kenapa aku bodoh sekali!" ia langsung merogoh saku celana _jeans_ nya untuk mengambil ponselnya, mencari kontak seseorang yang seperti biasa—

"Ne, Tuan Kim."

"Aku butuh informasi tentang, dimana Byun Baekhyun tinggal."

.

.

.

.

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Setengah mati ia menahan rasa gugupnya. Hey! Xi Luhan itu orang yang terkenal _cool _dan arogan dan—ia tidak mau menjatuhkan citranya itu. Ya, kecuali mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun sih. Itu agak sedikit berbeda lagi ceritanya.

_Tok—Tok—Tok—_

'Oh, ayolah! Cepat bukakan pintunya kenapa?!' Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lututnya sudah benar-benar terasa lemas sekarang, 'Ya tuhan sekali saja kumohon, semoga Baekhyun ada dirumah.' Karena Luhan benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang!

_Cklek—_

Hampir saja Luhan terjengkang kebelakang karena terkejut, siapa lagi ini? Mana Baekhyun?!

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi. Sedangkan namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau siapa?" anak itu balik bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit menyebalkan ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan mendelik, baru kali ini dalam seumur hidupnya, ada orang yang tidak mengenal Xi Luhan?! '_Jesus,_ apa kau tidak punya televisi?!' gerutunya dalam hati. Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Xi Luhan? Penyanyi tampan yang digandrungi banyak orang terutama yeoja dan—

Aish, sudahlah. Luhan tak mau membuang banyak waktunya yang berharga.

Oke, sepertinya kali ini Luhan harus menjatuhkan citranya. 'Demi Baekhyun oke, ini demi Baekhyun.'

"Eumh, m-maaf—" Oh, rasanya Luhan ingin muntah. Ia tidak pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun! Tidak akan pernah dan tidak sudi dan—

"A-aku kurang sopan tadi," 'Oh _My godness Xi Luhan, what the hell is it_?' Luhan setengah mati menahan rasa malunya dalam hati. Mengumpatlah sesukamu selagi tak ada yang mendengar.

"Tapi, aku—hanya ingin mencari Baekhyun." Fyuh, akhirnya.

"Maksudmu, Baekhyun hyung?" Luhan sepertinya pernah mendengar suara bocah ini, 'Sudahlah Luhan kau terlalu banyak berpikir!'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. Sehun mendengus, "Hh—kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Yasudah sebentar aku panggilkan dulu, dia sedang berada dikamarnya."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gemas. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ia benar-benar sangat—

_Cklek—_

"Maaf, tapi—Baekhyun hyung sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun." tatapan berbinar yang terpancar dikedua mata Luhan mendadak langsung bergantikan dengan tatapan kesal.

"Mwo?!"

"Ya! Aish! Tidak usah meneriakkiku seperti itu! Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baekhyun hyung sedang tidak mau diganggu," seru Sehun lagi. Membuat puncak kepala Luhan tiba-tiba merasa mendidih. "Tidak mau diganggu ya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk polos.

_Brak—_

"Argh! Yak! Kau!" Sehun meringis merasakan punggungnya yang sakit akibat terbentur pintu karena Luhan yang langsung mendorongnya tadi.

"Ada penyusup dirumahku!" teriak Sehun kesal.

Sedangkan Luhan tengah menatap kearah seluruh penjuru rumah yang terasa begitu asing ini dengan tatapan bingung. Dimana kira-kira kamar Baekhyun?

Luhan melihat anak tangga disisi kirinya, entah kenapa ia begitu yakin. Luhan langsung berlari menaiki anak tangga tersebut sehingga menimbulkan suara yang terdengar sangat gaduh,

_Dug—Dug—Dug—Dug—_

Luhan berhenti setibanya ia didepan sebuah pintu, ia benarkan, 'Pasti ini kamar Baekhyun' dilihat dari nama yang tertera dipintu ruangan tersebut.

_Tok—Tok—Tok—_

"_Yak! Sehun, jangan berisik! Ada apa lagi?!_" Luhan tersenyum. Itu suara Baekhyun.

_Tok—Tok—Tok—_

Luhan sengaja diam. Ia sengaja, agar Baekhyun mau membukakan pintu jika namja mendengar dan yakin bahwa itu adalah orang lain. "_Aish, ya! Sebentar_!"

_Cklek—_

"Apa la—" Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" serunya kesal. Baekhyun berusaha menutup pintunya, namun langsung ditahan oleh Luhan. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu dihadapanku lagi!" Baekhyun bersikeras mendorong pintu kamarnya, "Tapi, aku ingin bertemu denganmu!" Luhan menahan gagang pintunya.

"Lalu, memangnya itu urusanku?!" serunya ketus.

"Tentu saja." Luhan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, "Yak! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sambil meronta-ronta, membuat Luhan makin mempererat genggamannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Menjauhiku seperti itu! Kau pikir aku tidak gila karena mencarimu kemana-mana eoh?!" Luhan mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun dalam genggaman tangannya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan? Meniduriku seperti itu! Kau pikir aku sudi melihat wajahmu sekarang setelah semua perbuatan tidak senonoh yang lakukan padaku?!" Baekhyun meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, anak itu benar, disini Luhan yang salah. Ia tidak boleh terpancing emosi, "Aku kesini, hanya mau minta maaf."

Baekhyun berhenti meronta, ia terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya.

"Minta maaf kau bilang? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, dengan mudahnya kau bilang kau ingin minta maaf?!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan kesal. Luhan tahu, pasti jadinya akan seperti ini.

"Hey, aku tidak main-main—"

"Aku juga tidak main-main!" Baekhyun balik meneriakki Luhan. Luhan terdiam, "Kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, kau mengejar-ngejarku dan menerorku seperti itu, lalu kau melecehkanku dan kau meniduriku dengan paksa, bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu eoh?!"

Luhan merenggangkan genggaman tangannya, "Kau itu bajingan! Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu sampai kapanpun!"

Luhan melepaskan kedua tangannya, Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya, "Kau pikir, aku akan memaafkanmu? Begitu? Tidak akan pernah!"

"Aku akan tetap membencimu, sampai kapanp—hmmph—" Luhan langsung menyambar bibir Baekhyun, mendorong tubuh mungil tersebut dan mengunci pergerakannya didinding.

"Hmphh—" Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Luhan, membuat Luhan makin intens melumat bibir mungil namja tersebut. Membuat kedua lutut Baekhyun mendadak lemas. Belum lagi kedua tangan Luhan yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya, menariknya agar bisa lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua.

"Hhh—Hh—" Luhan melepas tautan bibir mereka, "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa—aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun mendelik, Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Kau lupa? Malam itu, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku menyukaimu Baek." Seru Luhan pelan.

Kali ini, giliran Baekhyun yang diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak maukah kau, mengenalku untuk lebih dekat lagi?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, kemanapun, asal bukan kearah kedua mata namja itu. "Baek," Luhan menarik dagu Baekhyun, "Aku menyukaimu."

_Chu_—

Ia mengecup bibir manis itu sambil tersenyum tipis, "Maukah kau mengenalku, lebih jauh lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan begitu—entahlah, ia jadi merasa benar-benar gugup. "Baek?"

"E-entahlah, a-aku—"

"A-aku b-bingung harus m-menjawab apa." Luhan hanya tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang namja itu, "Aku harap kau mengatakan iya." Luhan melumat lagi bibir Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan begitu lembut.

Membuat Baekhyun, untuk pertama kalinya, membalas ciuman Luhan. Perlahan-lahan ia mengikuti tangan Luhan yang menuntun kedua tangannya untuk melingkar dileher Luhan.

Dengan posisi Baekhyun yang dihimpit Luhan didinding disamping pintu kamarnya, membuatnya dengan mudah untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Keduanya memejamkan kedua mata mereka, meresapi rasa manis dari bibir lawan mainnya masing-masing. Luhan melepaskan bibirnya lagi, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi—"

"Aku rasa aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tidak yakin, namun, ia merasa Baekhyun pantas mendengarkan kata-kata yang terlontarkan dari mulutnya itu.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tersenyum. Entahlah, apa yang membuatnya jadi mendadak bahagia seperti ini. Ia tidak menolak, saat lagi-lagi Luhan meraup bibirnya, Baekhyun malah mengeratkan kedua tangannya dileher Luhan.

"Baekhyun hyung ada—" langkah Sehun terhenti saat mendapati hyungnya tengah berciuman dengan—

"Owh, oke, Sehun, kau tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini Byun Sehun! Oke, aku diam oke!" ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil kembali menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Tidak mau ikut campur kedalam masalah yang lebih jauh lagi dengan hyungnya itu. Membiarkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan Luhan yang tidak mau berhenti menciumi bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, aku turunkan disini saja? Ini masih agak jauh dari gerbang sekolahmu Baek." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku, "T-tidak apa-apa, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Lagipula, aku sudah cukup tahu diri untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Lagipula, aku tidak mau seisi sekolah membicarakanku lagi."

Lagi?

Maksudnya?

Oh, Luhan tahu apa maksudnya,

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah, "Baekhyun, aku—"

"Aku minta maaf, untuk masalah yang di konferensi pers waktu itu." Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh keterkejutan, bagaimana Luhan bisa—

"Ehm, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Hey," Luhan menggengam tangan mungil namja tersebut, "Aku tahu, aku pasti membuatmu sangat malu waktu itu kan?" Baekhyun tidak berani menatap kedua manik Luhan. Namja itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan bawah seragamnya, dengan tangan yang lain. Berusaha mencari pengalih perhatian.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Baek,"

"Hm?" gumam Baekhyun, setengah memberanikan diri untuk menoleh menatap Luhan setelahnya. "Kau tidak masuk? Nanti kau bisa terlambat."

"Owh, iya. Ehm, baiklah, aku masuk dulu." Demi tuhan Baekhyun mati-matian menahan rasa canggungnya! Tentu saja. Luhan masih sangat begitu asing buat Baekhyun dan hey—

Setelah kejadian malam itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit agak—aneh? Dan, ditambah lagi Luhan yang mendadak menjemputnya untuk mengantarkannya kesekolah tadi. Apakah hal itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai sesuatu yang aneh?

Untung saja Luhan tidak nekad untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman depan rumah Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa appanya benar-benar akan memenggal kepalanya.

Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil Luhan sebelum,

"Baek," Luhan menarik lengan namja itu, membuat Baekhyun refleks menoleh dan—

_Chu—_

"_Take care_." Serunya sambil menyematkan senyum tipis. Oh, Xi Luhan memang benar-benar sangat tampan, apalagi dilihat dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Sangat dekat malah.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tanpa menjawab ucapan Luhan, ia langsung membuka pintu mobil namja tersebut dan melangkah keluar untuk berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Tanpa bersalaman.

Tanpa melambaikan tangannya.

_Tin—Tinn—_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget karena suara klakson yang ditimbulkan mobil namja itu. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih ada dibelakangnya dengan kesal.

"Yak! Kau! Tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk namja yang tampan sepertiku ini?!"

**_The first fact of Xi Luhan_****:**

**_Xi Luhan itu punya rasa percaya tinggi, yang sangat tinggi melebihi tingginya awan. Menembus langit malah_**_._

"Apa maksudmu eoh?!" sungut Baekhyun agak kesal. Ternyata fakta yang sering ia baca diinternet, benar. Ini baru permulaan.

Luhan tertawa, "Setidaknya melambaikan tanganmu padaku atau apa begitu?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Ya! Ya! Ya!" Baekhyun melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan sebal, "Sudah kan?!"

Luhan terkekeh geli, "Iya, sudah. Nah begitukan kau terlihat semakin manis."

_Blush—_

"Aish! Sudah sana kau pergi! Kau tidak takut diteriakki manajermu eoh?!"

"Aku sudah cukup kebal dengan celotehan manajerku yang menyebalkan itu!" Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, "Yasudah sana pergi!"

"Iya! Iya! Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun!" seru Luhan dari jendela balik jendela pintu mobilnya yang terbuka, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup dan mulai memundurkan mobilnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri yang entah mengapa terasa begitu—aish tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan semua kosa kata yang ada.

Mati-matian ia mencoba menutupi kedua pipinya yang sudah merona itu agar tidak terlihat memerah dihadapan Luhan.

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali berjalan kearah gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan perasaan yang sungguh, jantungnya ingin melompat-lompat.

.

.

.

.

"Kencan?" Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan sangat gugup.

Kencan? Xi Luhan mengajaknya kencan? Seorang Xi Luhan mengajaknya kencan?!

Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan begitu kencang, dan aish—"Kau tidak takut ketahuan publik?" entahlah Baekhyun bingung harus memanggil Luhan apa. 'Luhan'? entahlah terdengar sangat tidak sopan dilihat dari usia mereka yang terpaut agak jauh, 'Chagi'? Oh, mereka bukan pasangan kekasih dan—Baekhyun harus memikirkannya nanti.

Mereka juga baru dekat akhir-akhir ini kan, dan sikap Luhan yang jadi berbeda dan sangat berubah drastis dan tidak menyebalkan itu membuat Baekhyun jadi girang sendiri.

"_Takut? Hh—Kenapa harus takut? Aku mengajakmu untuk kencan diapartemenku, Baek._"

_Gleg—_

"A-apartemenmu?" Baekhyun kali ini meremas sprei kasurnya sendiri. Oh, tentu saja! Baekhyun masih sangat trauma dengan kejadian malam itu dan mendengar kata 'apartemen Luhan' membuat Baekhyun kembali diselimuti rasa takut bahwa Luhan akan—

"_Baek_?"

"A-ah, ne,"

"_Kau mau kan_?"

"Ehmm—" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Tentu saja! Ia tidak mau terjatuh kelubang yang sama! Untuk kedua kalinya! "Aku tidak tahu,"

"_Maksudmu_?"

"Ehmm—" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi, "E-entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

"_Kenapa tidak—oh, jangan bilang—Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk macam-macam padamu, aku bersumpah Baek._"

Aish, kalau begini caranya, Baekhyun harus bagaimana?! Ia bingung harus menjawab apa!

"_Aku tidak ada waktu selain besok, hari-hari berikutnya aku sibuk dengan—yah kau tahulah, jadwalku dan kita pasti akan susah bertemu. Lagipula, kau kan tinggal menunggu hasil ujian dan kau pasti banyak waktu luang kan? Aku yakin kau bisa. Ayolah Baek, aku merindukanmu tahu!_"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, sebegitukah rindu Luhan padanya? Padahal kan akhir-akhir ini mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu walaupun tidak sering. Yah, walaupun, diam-diam juga sih.

"B-baiklah." Baekhyun ragu dengan perkataan yang ia lontarkan sebenarnya, "Tapi kau janji kan—"

"_Aku berani bersumpah Baek_."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, "B-baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap besok."

"_Aku akan menjemputmu besok. I love you, Baek._"

Jantung Baekhyun rasanya berhentu saat itu juga, "N-ne." Baekhyun cepat-cepat memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka. Ini yang Baekhyun selalu hindari. Saat Luhan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Padahal ia senang juga kalau Luhan sudah berlaku manis padanya.

"Ya tuhan! Aku harus memakai baju apa besok?!"

**TBC**

* * *

JANGAN HAJAR EONNI! Next chap, full dates of Lubaek. Ditunggu ne? Hehe... pokoknya bakalan banyak 'ohok-ohok' eh maksudnya rated m nya dan yang pasti,, tunggu aja deh wkwkwkw. Thanks untuk kalian yang sudah mau menunggu kelanjut ff eonni yang sungguh sangat amat gataudeh. Big thanks of all #bow, see you next chap. Eonni bakal update secepetnya oke? Phai-phai!


	8. Chapter 8

**Delutional**

Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan, others.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to SMent, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, yaoi, OOC, lil' bit NC-inside (approximately) but many more next chapter.

Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy yang mengidolakan _shining star_-Xi Luhan _like a maniac_ yang hampir setiap hari berimajinasi '_sex_' dengan sang idola. Berharap suatu saat, _that dream will be come true_. _So, what's happen next_? LuBaek, slight! KrisBaek, KrisYeol. Yaoi. Mature subtances inside. DLDR.

* * *

**This chapter is full of LuBaek, tak ada couple lain, pasangan lain oke. Just, weird dating of them._.**

* * *

**~Happy Reading!~**

**1st Date**

Kencan? Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan definisi dari kata 'kencan' tersebut gambaran nya akan nampak seperti sekarang ini. Karena, yah Baekhyun benar-benar belum pernah merasakannya. Biasanya jika dilihat didrama-drama picisan yang sering ditonton Sehun, _scene_nya berlatarkan tempat yang romantis seperti mem_boking_ seisi restoran mahal yang cukup luas. Tidak didalam ruang yang terbilang agak 'sempit' seperti apartemen Luhan.

Dan, rasanya sedikit aneh karena—Baekhyun mengencani seorang namja. Sesama jenis. Lebih tepatnya 'dikencani' seorang namja yang lain. Kan harusnya, sebagai seorang namja—Baekhyun lah yang mempersiapkan hal-hal romantis. Bukannya malah 'disiapi' hal-hal romantis seperti ini. Ehm, harga dirinya bisa dibilang 'jatuh' sebenarnya, karena yah—Baekhyun merasa sebagai yeoja disini.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hh?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, karena sedari tadi ia hanya menatap piringnya dan sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya membuat ia jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Tidak enak ya?" tanya Luhan sedikit hati-hati. Namun terdengar penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun mendelik, "A-anni, an—"

"Maaf, tapi aku memang tidak terlalu ahli dalam memasak. Aku bahkan lebih sering memesan makanan ketimbang masak sendiri, karena yah—"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan penuh perasaan tidak enak, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa hancurnya dapurku sore ini, Baek."

**_The Second Facts of Xi Luhan:_**

**_Xi Luhan itu paling payah kalau dalam hal yang namanya memasak._**

Tapi, masakan nya _not bad_ sih sebenarnya menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun refleks tertawa, entah apa yang membuatnya sebegitu merasa terhibur. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Luhan tadi, "Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Jengkel juga sih jika diketawakan, terlebih harga dirinya jatuh—dan Luhan itu sangat mencintai harga dirinya yang mahal. Tapi untuk Baekhyun?

"Aduh-aduh, perutku sakit." Baekhyun memegang perutnya sendiri saat merasa perutnya mendadak kram karena tertawa berlebihan. Ia berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang tersenggal, "Itu akibatnya karena menertawakanku!"

"Ma-maaf, tapi sungguh, menurutku itu lucu."

Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya, "Oke, terserah kau saja. Setidaknya kencan kita terasa sedikit menyenangkan, tidak hambar seperti tadi." Baekhyun terpaku, "M-maksudmu?"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Aish, ia bodoh sekali. "Oh, Baek, maaf aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung atau apa aku hanya—"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, sambil menyendok sesuap makanannya, "Aku membosankan ya?" Luhan mendelik, "Annieyo! Siapa yang bilang kau membosankan?!"

Baekhyun mendongak sedikit, "Itu tadi, kau bilang—"

"Baek, hey," Baekhyun mendongak saat Luhan mengangkat sedikit dagunya agar kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu, "Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud Baek. Aku hanya bosan saja karena sedari tadi kita hanya sibuk dengan piring masing-masing dan tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "M-maaf,"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Aku hanya terlalu sering diam jadi—" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Aku agak sulit berkomunikasi kalau tidak ada yang mengajakku bicara terlebih dahulu." Luhan terdiam sebentar.

"Dan, aku bingung harus memanggilmu apa." Luhan kali ini tersenyum, "Kau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa? Luhan? Luhannie, atau—"

"Ck! Konyol!" Luhan terkekeh, "Baiklah, kalau begitu apa?"

"Ehm," Baekhyun tampak berpikir, "L-luhan h-hyung?" Luhan tersenyum, "Ehm, lumayan."

"Lumayan? Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mendadak jadi sebal. 'Lumayan'? Apa maksudnya coba?

"Maksudnya lumayan bagus—" Baekhyun menatap Luhan sebal, "Untuk permulaan kan, kalau kau jadi kekasihku nanti kau bisa memanggilku—aduh! Baekhyun!" Luhan memekik saat Baekhyun sengaja melayangkan sendok kearah dahinya.

"Aish, sakit tahu!"

"Ck! Kau berlebihan hyung!"

Luhan mengusap-usap dahinya sendiri sambil merengut, "Kenapa aku jadi merasa tua ya saat kau panggil dengan sebutan 'hyung'?"

"Aish, taulah!"

"Ahaha, aku bercanda Baek. Kau itu, makin manis kalau cemberut tahu."

_Blush—_

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Aish, ia tidak mau ya kalau Luhan sampai melihat pipinya yang merah seperti udang rebus ini. "Kau menginap disini ya Baek?" Baekhyun mendelik. 'Menginap'? Nanti kalau sampai ia diapa-apakan Luhan lagi, bagaimana?

"Euhm, sepertinya aku—"

"Ayolah, kumohon." Luhan memasang wajah sok imutnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia benar-benar berpikir keras.

"Baekhyun, aku memaksa."

"Euhm—"

"Baekhyun! My baby, kumohon, yayaya?!"

Aish, kedua mata berbinar Luhan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa—

"Euhm, b-baiklah," menolak.

"_Yes_!"

Baekhyun mendadak merasa merinding. "Baek,"

"Hm?"

"Ayo, tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk."

Baekhyun mendelik. 'Mati aku!'. Ia menoleh kearah jam yang menggantung didinding ruang makan apartemen Luhan.

'09.00pm'

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Ayo, Baek! Aku mengantuk." Rengeknya membuat Baekhyun mau-tidak mau menelan air ludahnya sendiri karena takut. Dengan gerakan kaku, Baekhyun akhirnya mengikuti Luhan yang menarik pergelangannya menuju kamar namja tersebut.

Belum lagi saat sudah masuk ke kamar itu, jantung Baekhyun rasanya ingin copot saja.

Luhan langsung membanting tubuhnya hingga terbaring dikasur, "H-hyung?"

"Hm?" gumamnya sambil setengah terpejam. "Kau tidak sikat gigi dulu?"

Luhan langsung bangkit dari posisi baringnya. 'Sikat gigi'?! 'Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu?!'

"Baek," Baekhyun yang masih tetap pada posisinya yaitu berdiri menatap Luhan, dengan ekspresi yang begitu _innocent_. "Ne, hyung?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

**_The third facts of Xi Luhan:_**

**_Xi Luhan itu orangnya jorok! Dia saja mengaku kalau jarang mandi._**

_Gleg—_

Aish, kenapa fakta lain yang sering ia baca benar juga?!

"Euhm, ehehe, aku hanya mengingatkan hyung."

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun tiba-tiba meremang saat mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya dengan sudut bibir terangkat dan—"Kalau kau yang membersihkan mulutku saja, bagaimana?"

**_The fourth facts of Xi Luhan:_**

**_Xi Luhan itu pervert!_**

_Gleg—_

"Kau mau kan?" lagi-lagi seringaian itu! Aish, terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun.

"Yak!" Baekhyun memukul lengan namja yang duduk didepannya dengan kesal. Luhan hanya terkekeh, "Yasudah ayo tidur!" Luhan menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya. Bermaksud menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur beriringan disampingnya.

Dengan gelagat yang terlihat gugup, Baekhyun akhirnya menurut dan ikut berbaring disebelah Luhan. Menatap langit-langit kamar namja disebelahnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan kosong.

"Baek," serunya masih sambil menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

"Hm?" gumam Baekhyun kecil.

Luhan mengganti posisinya, menjadi menyamping dan menghadap Baekhyun yang berbaring terlentang disebelahnya. Setengah mati, Baekhyun menahan nafasnya! Luhan memainkan setiap helaian pendek rambut Baekhyun. "Aku menginginkanmu." Baekhyun mendelik.

"M-maksudm—"

"Ya, aku ingin memilikimu. Seutuhnya."

_Gleg—_

"T-tapi hyung—" Baekhyun terus menatap langit-langit dengan sekujur tubuh yang sudah menggigil akibat sentuhan jemari Luhan yang sibuk membelai rambutnya. Dan berbisik ditelinganya. Ia tidak mau menatap Luhan!

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku memang sudah memilikimu."

"Tapi—" kali ini tubuh Baekhyun menegang. "Aku ingin benar-benar memilikimu. Dengan kita yang menatap satu sama lain. Bukan hanya sekedar—"

"_One night stand_ seperti saat itu, Baek."

"Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari itu." Oke, Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi.

_Chu—_

Luhan mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun, namun terasa begitu lembut. "Maukah kau menjadi milikku? Malam ini, seterusnya dan—"

"H-hyung, a-aku—"

"Apa?" potong Luhan. Membuat Baekhyun mau-tidak mau akhirnya menatap kedua mata Luhan. "A-aku tidak tahu. A-aku tidak yakin hyung. Aku—"

_Chu—_

Luhan mengecup telinganya lembut, "Kenapa kau tidak yakin, hm?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Aku tidak tahu."

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke sekitar perut Baekhyun. Bermaksud mendekap tubuh mungil namja tersebut. Agar mereka lebih merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain. Namun, tidak dengan Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar ingin mati saja jika diposisi seperti ini!

_Chu—_

"Kumohon." Luhan kali ini mengecupi telinga Baekhyun, berkali-kali, dan bertubi-tubi walaupun dengan begitu lembut. Namun, membuat Baekhyun cukup merasakan geli dan terdapat sensasi sendiri dari apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya saat ini. "Ya?"

Apa Luhan bermaksud merayunya?

Baekhyun tidak yakin, namun—entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga—"Baiklah hyung."

'Sial! Apa yang kau katakan tadi Byun Baekhyun?!'

_Bruk—_

Dengan sigap Luhan langsung menindih tubuh kecil itu agar berada dibawahnya.

_Chu—_

Kecupnya singkat dibibir Baekhyun. Lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun padanya sekarang. Dalam keadaan yang sadar. Baekhyun akan melakukannya dengan Luhan kali ini. Lagi.

Luhan kemudian mengecupi bibir namja mungil itu berkali-kali, membuat Baekhyun jadi merasa panas sendiri. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang begitu lembut dan—

"Nghh—" sebuah lenguhan lolos saat Luhan meraba sesuatu dibalik kaosnya. Luhan mengecup bibirnya lagi. Sedetik kemudian menyingkap kaos Baekhyun dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Sambil tersenyum dan terus menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik saat dipandang dari dekat, tanpa sadar pelipis Baekhyun sudah basah dengan tetesan demi tetesan peluhnya sendiri.

Luhan kemudian menurunkan seluruh bawahan Baekhyun dalam sekali tarik, lalu—

Menatap tubuh polos tersebut. Baekhyun masih memejamkan kedua matanya, "Hh—h-hyung—"

Luhan menyematkan senyum manisnya, "_I love you, Baek_." Lalu merendahkan kepalanya dan menciumi perut datar namja tersebut. Bergerak mengecup perlahan, namun lama—naik keatas, hingga kedadanya, membuat dua tonjolan kecil tersebut menjadi tegang, walaupun tanpa disentuh sedikitpun—lalu menyalur dan menyambung hingga ke leher dan—

"Nghh—" menggigit kecil leher jenjang tersebut, menjilat dan menghisap sedikit hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Lalu naik keatas, hingga dagu namja mungil itu. Luhan mengecupi dagunya singkat lalu diikut kecupan lainnya, naik lagi hingga bertemu dengan bibir manis Baekhyun.

_Chu—_

"Aku mencintaimu Baek."

"Hhh—" kemudian melumat bibir tersebut, tanpa menjelajah masuk kedalam, hanya menyesap rasa manis dari bibir tipis yang begitu membuat Luhan candu.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Perlakuan Luhan yang begitu lembut membuatnya, "H-hyung—" bisiknya parau sambil menaikkan sebelah tangan nya dengan susah payah untuk mengusap punggung Luhan perlahan.

Luhan tersenyum. Tanpa disuruh, ia langsung melepaskan kaosnya sendiri lalu menyambar bibir Baekhyun. Kali ini ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya, mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bertarung. Namun, Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur lemas, hanya mengikuti gerakan lidah Luhan yang mengajaknya berdansa didalam rongga mulutnya dengan pasrah. Membiarkan namja itu mengeksplorasi seisi mulutnya.

Lalu, tangan Luhan yang lain sibuk untuk melepas celananya sendiri, dan sebelah tangannya yang lain lagi untuk memegangi tengkuk Baekhyun agar merapat.

"Mphh—" Baekhyun melenguh disela-sela ciumannya.

Setelah selesai, Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan mulut yang terbuka karena butuh banyak oksigen. Luhan tersenyum, "Aku ingin langsung ke intinya."

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tidak akan merespon. Karena, apapun yang Luhan akan lakukan padanya, ia hanya akan pasrah. Lagipula, apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan lagi, kan?

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Luhan menuntun kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar dipinggangnya, sedangkan ia menyangga tubuhnya sendiri menggunakan kedua sikunya. Agar tidak menimpa tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

Perlahan-lahan, ia membimbing juniornya untuk langsung masuk ke dalam _hole_ Baekhyun. Luhan benci penetrasi, ia lebih suka langsung ke inti.

"Nghh—hyung!" Baekhyun menjerit saat Luhan sengaja memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan kedalam lubangnya. Kali ini ia sadar. Rasanya begitu panas, perih, dan—penuh.

Baekhyun mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan, "Owh, hyung! Nghh!" setengah mati Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat didalam _hole_nya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Hyung!" ia menjerit lagi. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Sakit sekali.

"Ahhh!" Luhan sudah masuk sepenuhnya, membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang. Namun, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan rasa panas pada _hole _nya. "H-hyung, sakit." Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menangis.

"Sstt—" Luhan mengecupi telinganya lembut, sambil terus membisikkan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Tanpa izin dari namja dibawahnya, Luhan sudah menggerakkan miliknya perlahan, dengan tempo yang teratur. Baekhyun meringis. Bagaimanapun juga, rasanya masih sangat sakit sekali.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi bagaimana _hole_ sempit itu menjepit dan memijat miliknya didalam sana. Ini benar-benar sangat menakjubkan!

"H-hyunghh—" Baekhyun mempererat cengkramannya pada bahu Luhan seiring gerakan Luhan yang semakin cepat dan menjadi-jadi.

"Ahhh—ahh hyunghh mphh" Luhan menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya sekejap, lalu melepaskannya. Lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat, penuh nafsu dengan bibir yang terbuka karena sibuk mendesah untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Luhan bergerak makin menggila, menggerakkan juniornya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Membuat ranjangnya juga ikut berdecit karena perbuatan mereka.

"Aahh—aahh—aahh! Luhan hyunghh!" Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Dia bisa gila!

"Baby,"

"Nghhh—hyung, ahhh—aah—ahhh! _Faster_!"

"_As your wish_."

Luhan menghentakkan miliknya lebih cepat lagi, lebih kasar lagi. Membuat Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang saat Luhan menyentuh _sweet spot_nya. "_There_! Nghh! Ahh—terus—" ia tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

"Hyunghh—A-aku—aku—ahhh!" Baekhyun menyemprotkan spermanya dan mengenai dadanya dan dada Luhan sendiri.

Luhan semakin cepat menyodokkan miliknya, "Nghh—nghh—h-hyungh"

"Baekhyun!"

_Bruk—_

Nafasnya tersenggal.

_Chu—_

Luhan mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang basah karena peluh dengan lembut, "_Thanks for tonight, baby_." Ia mengecup hidung mancung Baekhyun, lalu turun untuk mencium bibir ranum tersebut.

"_I love you_."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa kantuk yang mendadak datang menyerang. Mungkin karena lelah. Luhan terkekeh, ia mengusapi keringat yang menetes dan membasahi tiap inchi wajah mulus Baekhyun.

Ia mengecup lagi bibir Baekhyun, "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

"Nghh—" Baekhyun melenguh dan menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya saat seluruh permukaan wajahnya dikecupi Luhan dengan bertubi-tubi. Belum lagi, Luhan yang tidak mau melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun barang sedetikpun!

Oh, Baekhyun masih sangat mengantuk.

Baekhyun sedikit menyibak selimut tebal yang tadinya menutupi ujung kakinya hingga setinggi leher.

"Hyung! Aku masih mengantuk!" Baekhyun mendorong wajah Luhan menggunakan telapak tangannya dengan refleks. Luhan merengut. "Aku kan masih mau menciumimu Baek."

Baekhyun bergumam, kedua matanya masih terpejam. Karena ia belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang masih menutup kedua matanya sambil menarik lagi selimutnya hingga menutupi separuh permukaan wajahnya. Anak itu terlihat begitu manis. Sangat menggemaskan malah!

Luhan menciumi wajah Baekhyun lagi. Luhan itu orang yang benci dengan peraturan, ingat?

Namja mungil tersebut bergerak gusar, "Nghh! Hyung!" Kali ini Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, karena Luhan terus mengganggunya. Ia menatap Luhan sebal. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur lagi?

Namun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun terdiam saat kedua maniknya bertabrakan dengan milik Luhan. Luhan, 'Tampan sekali'. Belum lagi jarak mereka yang begitu dekat dan—rasanya seperti berkhayal.

Dan, Baekhyun seharusnya bersyukur karena impian lamanya terkabul. Benar begitu?

_Deg—Deg—_

Luhan terkekeh, "Ne, baby kenapa?"

"Aku mengantuk!" Baekhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya sendiri. Berusaha menepis segala pemikirannya yang aneh. Luhan mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh namja tersebut, "Yasudah tidur saja! Aku kan cuma ingin menciumimu. Kau menggemaskan tahu!"

_Blush—_

Haish, pagi-pagi Luhan sudah membuat Baekhyun merona saja.

"Ck! Diam, aku mau tidur!" Baekhyun pura-pura memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Luhan. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam dalam hangatnya selimut tebal milik Luhan. Untuk menutupi kedua pipinya yang sudah merona merah. Luhan merengut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

Ia menciumi rambut Baekhyun sambil merapatkan pelukannya lagi. Menghirup bau _shampoo_ Baekhyun yang begitu khas memasuki indera penciumannya.

"Kalau tahu begini, kapan-kapan kita kencan lagi saja ya."

"Ng?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

Luhan menunduk untuk menatap kedua mata sipit Baekhyun, lalu menampakkan seringaian mesumnya, "Tentu saja! Kan nanti aku akan selalu dapat bonus setiap malamnya."

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Yak! Hyung!" ia mencubit perut Luhan dengan sebal. "Aduh, sakit." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, ia membenamkan lagi wajahnya didada Luhan. Padahal sebenarnya dalam hati, ia tengah bersorak girang. "Aku serius Baek."

"Yayaya, terserah kau saja!"

"Baek,"

"Hm?"

"Aku minta jatah sarapan pagiku, boleh?"

"Yak!" Baekhyun langsung bangun, dan memukuli Luhan dengan bantal.

_Bukk—Bukk—Bukk—_

"Aduh! Aduh Baekhyun!"

"Rasakan, dasar kau namja mesum yang menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

**7th Dates **

"Nghhh—Hhyungh Ahhh!" Luhan terus menghentak-hentakkan miliknya didalam _hole_ Baekhyun. Dengan menghantam lubangnya hingga menabrak titik terdalam yang membuat Baekhyun, "Ahhhh—Ah—" hanya bisa terpejam dengan mulutnya yang terbuka karena sibuk mendesah.

Sebelah kakinya yang diletakkan dipundak Luhan, kakinya yang satu lagi—sengaja dibuka dengan lebar. Dan belum lagi, tangan Luhan yang sibuk mengocok juniornya. _Oh My Godness_! Baekhyun bisa gila!

"Hhyungh—p-pelanh—ahh!" lagi-lagi Luhan menyodok tepat mengenai _g-spot_nya.

Baekhyun terus mengerang sambil mencakari lengan Luhan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang mendera lubang selatannya.

Dan, Lidah itu! Owh, Luhan benar-benar ingin menggoda Baekhyun sepertinya. Lidah Luhan sibuk menjelajah dadanya, sesekali mengulum _nipple_nya secara bergantian dan—

"Hyunghh—hyungh—s-sudah—" jujur, Baekhyun menyerah!

Entah Luhan sedang kerasukan atau bagaimana, tapi ia benar-benar menghajar Baekhyun habis-habisan kali ini. Lalu, Baekhyun bisa apa?

Luhan terus sibuk menyentuh setiap detail tubuh Baekhyun, tanpa menjawab desahan, teriakan, erangan yang beratas namakan dirinya.

"Hhh—_i'm coming baby_." Itu adalah kata-kata yang pertama keluar dari bibir Luhan, sejak permainan mereka dimulai tadi.

"Hyungghh—hyunghh—Aahh!"

Baekhyun melengkungkan dadanya, meremat pundak Luhan kuat. Cairannya menyemprot dengan deras ke tangan Luhan.

Nafas Baekhyun memburu kencang, dadanya naik-turun seiring dengan oksigen yang berdesakan untuk bergantian masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Kau harusnya minta ijin padaku terlebih dahulu Baek."

Luhan menghentakkan miliknya dengan keras. "Ngh—ah—hyunghh—"

Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia klimaks, namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang sama sekali belum mengeluarkan spermanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Luhan tidak mau ketinggalan lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Luhan semakin mempercepat sodokkannya, memegangi pinggang Baekhyun untuk membantunya dengan bergerak berlawanan arah.

Baekhyun mencari pengalih rasa sakitnya yang lain. Ia meremas sprei, yang sudah sangat berantakan dikasur Luhan itu.

"Ahh—hyunghh—"

_Drtttt—Drrttt—_

Siapa yang menelpon saat orang sedang enak-enaknya bercinta begini?!

_Drrttt—Drrttt—_

Baekhyun dengan susah payah menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, untuk meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak agak jauh disebelahnya. Bermaksud untuk mematikan panggilan masuk. Namun—

Luhan langsung menampik tangan Baekhyun saat jemari lentik namja mungil itu sudah menyentuh layar ponselnya. Dan ternyata, ia tidak sengaja—

"_Yeoboseyo, hyung eomma menyuruhmu—_"

"Nggh—hyungh—"

"_Eh? Halo?Baekhyun hyung?_"

Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar melingkar dengan rapat dilehernya.

"Grr—aku datang Baek." Luhan menggeram seiring dinding rectum yang semakin menjepit miliknya. "L-luhan hyung ahh—"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan penisnya yang rasanya ingin memuntahkan _cum_ lagi.

"_H-hyung?_"

"Ahhhhh!" Luhan dan Baekhyun menjerit bersamaan saat klimaks mereka datang.

Seseorang diseberang sana mendelik, "_Eum, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Bye_."

"Hh—hh—hh—" Luhan mendongak, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang basah dengan keringat dan begitu merah.

"Kau lelah ya?" Luhan mengecup pelipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah tak mampu menjawab lagi, ia benar-benar merasa kelelahan. "Tidurlah." Luhan tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam _hole _namja mungil tersebut. Kemudian membaringkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun lalu mendekap tubuh itu dengan rapat. Merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain, setelah bercinta.

.

.

.

.

**17th Dates**

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, istilah 'kencan' yang biasa dipakai orang-orang awam untuk menggambarkan hubungan antara Luhan dan Baekhyun terdengar agak sedikit tabu sekarang. Karena yah, tau sendirilah.

"Ngrr—hyunghh pelanh pel—ah!"

Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu saat bersama dengan menyatukan tubuh dengan berhubungan seks. Baekhyun tidak tahu satu hal tentang Luhan. Yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah ia temukan diinternet—

**_The Fifth Facts of Xi Luhan:_**

**_Xi Luhan itu hypersex_****.**

Dan akan terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai penisnya yang menyebalkan dan sering _hard _itu puas.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sambil meringis, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya yang lemas bergetar hebat. Kakinya yang sedari tadi melingkar dipinggang Luhan, pada akhirnya hanya bisa menggantung dengan pasrah diatas paha Luhan. Kedua kakinya berayun cepat seiring dengan sodokkan Luhan pada _hole_nya dengan seirama.

Seluruh sarafnya menegang, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Luhan.

Bahkan rasanya kursi yang mereka berdua duduki ingin patah saja!

"Ah—Ahh—Ahh hyungh!"

Erangan Baekhyun teredam dalam pundak Luhan saat cairannya menyemprot deras kedada Luhan dan mengenai kaos santai yang Luhan kenakan siang ini.

Bercinta disiang hari? Terdengar sedikit menarik, dan unik.

"Hhh—hhh—" Baekhyun benar-benar lelah.

Cuaca siang ini terasa begitu panas, belum lagi seluruh tubuhnya yang masih berbalutkan kaos tipis sudah basah dengan peluh yang terasa sangat lengket dan tidak nyaman. Dan bau seks yang menguar diseluruh tubuhnya benar-benar—

"Hyunghh—su-sudahh." Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup dengan Luhan yang tanpa lelah menyodok lubangnya terus menerus.

Disisi lain, posisi bercinta mereka benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman—ya, Baekhyun yang disandarkan dikursi makan, lalu Luhan yang menghadap kearahnya, menghimpitnya dan menaikkan kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar dipinggangnya.

Anggap saja mereka duduk berhadapan, Luhan secara tidak langsung memangku Baekhyun, namun dalam satu kursi. Baekhyun pula yang dihimpit! Kau tahu kan, betapa sempitnya kursi makan?

Ukurannya hanya untuk satu orang!

"Ngh—hyung sudahh—Luhan hyungh—Hmphh" Luhan menyambar bibir namja didepannya tersebut, melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Sebagai pengalih rasa sakit. Baekhyun merapatkan pelukannya dileher Luhan.

"S-sebentar lagi Baek." Ia mengusapi pelipis Baekhyun yang sudah dibanjiri dengan banyak peluh.

1

2

3

"Arghh!" Luhan menyemprotkan cairannya jauh kedalam _hole_ Baekhyun yang sudah penuh dengan sperma miliknya. Hingga tampak paha bawah Baekhyun yang basah karena sperma Luhan yang tidak muat lagi didalam _hole _nya tercecer keluar.

Luhan mengusap lagi pelipis Baekhyun yang basah dengan keringat.

Ia sangat senang hari ini. Hari yang panas dan aktifitas panas yang mereka lakukan. Dan dirinya yang menghimpit Baekhyun di sebuah _single-chair_, adalah sesuatu yang baru buat Luhan! Dalam sejarah bercintanya dengan banyak namja seumur hidupnya—

Dirinya yang diatas? Sudah terlalu sering, hampir setiap bercinta malah.

Dirinya yang dibawah, dengan pasangan yang 'dimasuki' namun bergerak liar diatasnya? Juga sama saja. Tapi ia belum pernah mencobanya bersama Baekhyun.

Lawan mainnya yang tengkurap dengan dimasuki olehnya diatas? Tidak jarang, ia dan Baekhyun sudah pernah melakukannya.

Apa lagi?

Gaya _making love _yang seperti inilah yang benar-benar paling luar biasa!

Tapi, oh—mungkin ia bisa mencoba _doggy style_ atau 69 bersama Baekhyun lain kali. Atau Luhan bisa mencoba menjelajah dan mencoba satu-persatu gaya bercinta yang unik. Baekhyun juga tidak akan menolak kan?

Ini benar-benar membuatnya bergairah belum lagi—Baekhyun terlihat sangat seksi dengan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos tipis yang sudah basah, dengan bagian bawah yang polos, sama seperti dirinya. Entah daya tarik apa yang membuatnya sebegitu ketagihan dengan setiap desahan, erangan Baekhyun setiap kali ia menyentuhnya.

Luhan mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas, "Hyungh—" nafasnya tersenggal.

"A-aku lelah." Baekhyun berkata dengan kedua matanya yang tak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka.

Luhan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Ia tahu Baekhyun yang paling kelelahan karena posisi mereka yang seperti ini, tapi Luhan sangat menyukainya. Rasanya mereka seperti lebih hangat dan rapat satu sama lain.

"Hyunghh—" Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tak karuan, karena lelah 'berolahraga'.

"Tapi aku mau lagi," Luhan menciumi pundak cekung Baekhyun.

"Nghh—Hyung!" Baekhyun meremas bagian belakang pakaian Luhan sambil terpejam. Ia benar-benar lelah!

"Keluarkan punyamu."

"Tidak mau." Luhan kali ini menciumi daun telinga Baekhyun. "Hyunghh—" Baekhyun hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Luhan.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku mau lagi!" Luhan langsung bangkit dengan penis yang masih tertancap dilubang Baekhyun, membuat namja tersebut mengerang sakit.

Tubuhnya terangkat kedalam gendongan Luhan.

"Ayo kita coba dikamar mandi."

.

.

.

.

**21st Dates**

Baekhyun bisa benar-benar gila!

Mereka ini sebenarnya berkencan, atau—

"Hyunghh—ah—ah!" bercinta terus-terusan sih?

Luhan meremas dadanya kencang, sambil sesekali memilin _nipple_nya dengan kedua tangannya secara bergantian. Sedangkan penis besarnya sedang berusaha masuk kedalam lubang milik Baekhyun. "Nghh—L-luhan hyungh—" Baekhyun merengek ditengah-tengah lenguhannya sambil sesekali meringis.

Merasa benda tumpul besar yang sudah tidak asing lagi terus berusaha mendesak lubang sempit miliknya.

Lututnya yang sedari tadi menumpu bobotnya sendiri rasanya sudah tak kuasa lagi. Kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya meremas punggung tangan Luhan yang sibuk memainkan _nipple_nya yang sudah menegang dan memerah—sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Jika tidak, sudah pasti tubuh Baekhyun sudah ambruk sejak tadi.

Luhan mempererat pelukannya dari belakang, sambil menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun, dan tangannya yang sibuk mencubiti dada Baekhyun, juga penisnya yang terus berusaha menerobos masuk lubang sempit milik namja mungil tersebut.

"Hyungh—ahh—hmphh—" jeritannya teredam saat Luhan menarik dagunya untuk menghadap kebelakang, Luhan mencumbu bibir tersebut dengan kasar. Ia tahu, Baekhyun pasti merasa sangat kesakitan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat berada diradius yang sangat dekat dengan namja mungil tersebut.

Luhan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Nafas Baekhyun tersenggal. Namja itu hanya menunduk dan merasakan bagaimana—

Milik Luhan sudah sepenuhnya masuk.

"Hyunghh—ha—" Baekhyun merengek lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menyerah, tapi Luhan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Tidak akan pernah.

"Hgh—ngh—" Luhan mulai bergerak. Selalu seperti itu, tanpa aba-aba dan izin darinya.

Baekhyun mengalah lagi.

Pada akhirnya, ialah yang akan mendesah dan menjeritkan nama Luhan. "Hyungh—hnghh—h-hyungh—"

Keduanya menumpukan diri pada lutut masing-masing.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya yang dipaksa menegak tanpa ada tumpuan dan terus didorong dengan lubang selatannya yang terhantam milik Luhan secara terus menerus. Yang semakin lama bergerak semakin gila.

Baekhyun meremat tangan Luhan yang juga meremas dadanya sebagai tumpuan. Luhan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, ingin rasanya Baekhyun pingsan saja.

"Hhh—hhh—hh—"

Ia menjepit penis Luhan dengan refleks. Membuat namja yang bergerak dibelakangnya mengerang nikmat.

Bukannya Baekhyun kesakitan, hanya saja—ini adalah sebuah kenikmatan yang terlalu berlebihan. Ia hanya tidak sanggup bergerak lagi. Ini hanya terlalu membuatnya frustasi, karena saking nikmatnya.

Maka dari itulah alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa menolak dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya. Karena, ia juga menikmatinya.

"Hyunghh—hmphh" Luhan menarik lagi wajahnya, agar namja itu bisa mengeksplorasi mulut dan lubangnya secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun kali ini mengarahkan kedua tangannya kebelakang, untuk mengalung dileher Luhan. Sebagai tumpuan yang baru.

"Ah—ah—" Luhan melepaskan bibirnya, lalu dengan jahil menurunkan sebelah tangannya untuk meremas milik Baekhyun. Ia tahu, Baekhyun itu mudah terangsang, jadi—

Oh, Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Ahh!" Baekhyun menjerit bersamaan dengan cairan ejakulasinya yang menyemprot deras.

Menyandarkan punggung ringkihnya dengan lemah ke dada Luhan, membiarkan Luhan terus bergerak sampai namja tersebut mencapai puncaknya—dengan pasrah.

Tak lama, Luhan menjerit setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

**22nd Dates**

Baekhyun bangun keesokkan harinya.

Seperti biasa, dengan berjalan tertatih sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa pegal menuju dapur untuk mengambil setidaknya minum, untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering dan sakit karena kebanyak menjerit.

"Ngh—" ia hendak meraih gelas dirak, namun rasanya lubangnya perih sekali.

Dengan susah payah ia menjinjit untuk meraih rak berisikan gelas didepannya yang terletak dikabinet dapur apartemen Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" hampir saja jantung Baekhyun rasanya ingin lepas. Luhan memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi, ia tidak bisa terlalu mengekspresikan keterkejutannya akan kehadiran Luhan karena dirinya terlalu lelah. "Hm," gumamnya pelan.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gelas yang diincar Baekhyun tersebut, "Kau haus?" serunya sambil menuangkan sedikit air ke gelas tersebut. Masih dengan posisi memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Terimakasih," seru Baekhyun parau, ia lalu menegak air tersebut. Membiarkan Luhan memeluknya sesuka namja itu sampai ia sendiri bosan. Luhan menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk mengekspresikan kegelian yang ia rasakan. Ya, Baekhyun hanya lelah.

"Kenapa diam?"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas menelan air minumnya, "Aku hanya lelah, hyung."

Luhan terkekeh, "Apa karena semalam, hm?"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan melanjutkan acara minumnya, "Aku tahu, posisi seperti itu pasti sangat nelelahkan buatmu."

Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya, "Sudahlah hyung." Luhan terkekeh, "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Aku lelah,"

"Ne, baiklah."

Baekhyun memeluk tangan Luhan yang melingkar diperutnya dengan ragu, "Kau lapar?" tanya Luhan sambil menciumi telinganya.

"Anni, hyung." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Luhan kali ini menciumi lehernya. Entah ini hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau bagaimana, ia baru menyadari kalau Luhan selalu melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan intim setiap mereka sedang dekat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Luhan kali ini mengecup sekilas pipinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak akan bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini hyung,"

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Iyaya, aku tahu. Lagipula, inikan sudah masuk liburan musim panas, kau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamaku kan."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga tidak bisa pulang, karena hubunganku dengan appa masih sangat—"

"Aku mengerti Baek." Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, masih dalam posisi yang sama, "Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Tubuh Baekhyun membeku sejenak. Entah kenapa setiap Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut Baekhyun merasa sangat,

"Maukah kau menerima perasaanku ini?" Luhan mempererat pelukannya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Apa ia harus menerima Luhan? Tapi, ia dan Luhan sama-sama namja. Namun, jika ia sudah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, harusnya ia menolak setiap ajakan kencan Luhan sejak awal dan acara menginap diapartemennya juga—

Setiap Luhan mengajaknya berhubungan seks.

Kenapa rasanya susah sekali untuk bilang, 'iya' atau sekedar 'tidak'? Tapi, kenapa Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan perasaannya, walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukan banyak hal berdua. Terlalu sering malah. Hingga Luhan mengajaknya bercinta, dan itu membuktikan bahwa hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah terlalu jauh. Padahal mereka itu dibilang pasangan kekasih juga bukan.

Hanya dua orang namja yang bersepakat untuk kencan dan melakukan banyak hal bersama.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya yang takkan pernah habis itu. "Aku butuh jawabanmu, aku sudah terlalu sering menunggu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Luhan tahu, Baekhyun sudah pasti akan menerima karena yah—dilihat dari ia yang tak pernah menolak setiap perlakuan Luhan yang bahkan sudah menyentuhnya lebih jauh namun—ia tidak pernah tahu betul alasan dimana Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab pernyataannya itu.

"Baek?"

"N-ne, hyung?"

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya pada tangan Luhan, "A-aku—"

Luhan menciumi telinganya, "Kau apa?"

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, "A-aku—"

Luhan menunggu, "A-aku mau hyung."

Luhan mengulas senyumnya, ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalik tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya.

Menatap dua manik yang selalu membuatnya takkan pernah bisa berpaling, "Gumawo," Luhan mencium dahi namja yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dibawahnya dengan sayang. Dan lama.

Lalu turun kearah kedua matanya, membuat Baekhyun refleks menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu turun kehidung kecilnya yang bangir, lalu melumat bibir ranum yang sudah membuatnya candu dan takkan pernah ketinggalan untuk setidaknya menciumnya barang seharipun.

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Luhan tanpa disuruh, Luhan melepaskan bibirnya, membuat salivanya sedikit tercecer disudut bibir Baekhyun.

Ia tersenyum, lalu mengusap sudut bibir kekasihnya itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun membalas senyum namja yang kini sudah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu, "_Me too_." Luhan tertawa kecil menyikapi tingkah kekasihnya yang begitu manis itu. Lalu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan meraup lagi bibir tersebut.

Melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

Namun, lama-kelamaan, "Hmmphh—" Baekhyun membalas lumatan bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar dan—

Ekhem, sepertinya ada yang ingin bermain-main dengannya disini.

Luhan menyeringai, ia lalu menarik tubuh tersebut kedalam pelukannya, dan melumatnya dengan tak kalah kasar. Bunyi kecipakan saliva keduanya membuat suasana diapartemennya menjadi—entahlah, bergairah?

Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan mundur kearah meja makan. Sepertinya melakukannya didapur lagi tidak ada salahnya kan?

Luhan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terpojok diantara dirinya dan meja, tanpa memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. "Hmmphh—" Baekhyun melenguh saat Luhan mulai menaikkan dirinya keatas meja, dan langsung menarik celananya hingga sepenuhnya terlepas.

Mendadak pahanya terasa dingin. Bagian bawahnya sudah polos tak tertutup apapun.

Kali ini Luhan melepaskan celananya sendiri, masih dengan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Oh, ini bukan sepenuhnya nafsu, Luhan mencintai Baekhyun ingat? Dan, ia tak mau dibilang seorang yang hanya membutuhkan namja tersebut sebagai pemuas nafsu sekarang karena yah—ia melakukannya karena ia mencintai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun itu miliknya! Dan seterusnya akan tetap begitu!

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya sepihak, "Aku mencintaimu." Ia lalu menyeret tubuh Baekhyun yang tadinya terduduk diatas meja untuk turun lagi dan membalik tubuhnya agar memunggungi Luhan.

"Hyunghh—" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini, Baekbaby." Luhan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, mengarahkan tangan kekasihnya agar bertumpu dimeja dan menarik pinggul Baekhyun agar menungging.

Luhan berjanji. Ia takkan menyentuh Baekhyun lagi malam ini. Ia bersumpah. Tapi, asalkan ia bisa menggagahinya lagi, sekali saja.

"Hyungh—"

"Aku berjanji, ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini Baek."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, ia kemudian mengangguk. Luhan mulai mengocok juniornya sendiri sebelum mengarahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang kekasihnya dan—

"Nghh—Akhh!" Luhan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saja, "Hyungh—s-sakith—"

Luhan menciumi tengkuk kekasihnya, "Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak mau menyakitimu lebih jauh."

Luhan menciumi daun telinga Baekhyun, agar kekasihnya itu tenang. Terdengar dari nafas Baekhyun yang masih memburu, sepertinya namja itu belum siap. Kali ini Luhan tidak akan bergerak jika Baekhyun tidak—

"_Move, _hyung—" Ia memegangi tangan Luhan yang memeluknya. "Bergeraklah."

Luhan pun memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri dan—"Nhh—" Baekhyun meringis merasakan lubangnya yang masih terasa sakit dan lecet karena perbuatan Luhan padanya semalam.

Luhan bergerak sepelan mungkin, ia tidak mau menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Lebihh cepat hyunghh—"

Luhan pun menurut, ia memegangi pinggang kekasihnya sambil mendorong pinggulnya untuk bergerak dengan kuat-kuat. Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, mulutnya terbuka karena sudah terlanjur terangsang dan tangannya menggerayahi meja makan dengan asal.

Semakin lama, Baekhyun menikmati permainan Luhan. Seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini terasa agak berbeda. "Ahh—ahh—ah hyunghh akuh—"

Ia mulai menggerakkan pantatnya berlawanan arah.

Luhan mempercepat temponya, gerakan pinggulnya semakin menggila dan—"Ahh hyungh—disana hyunghh disanahh—" Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya dimeja makan, ia pasrah. Ini sungguh benar-benar membuatnya gila! Ini—

"Nhh—" Luhan kembali menabrak prostatnya.

Luhan mengerang saat Baekhyun menjepit penisnya dengan kuat, "J-jangan menggodaku Baekhyun."

Luhan menghentakkan miliknya dengan kuat, "Ahh—"

Ia terus bergerak sampai, "Hyunghh—a-aku mauu—nhh"

Baekhyun merasakan sebelah tangan Luhan tidak lagi memegangi pinggangnya, namun malah mengocok juniornya.

Pakaian keduanya sudah basah dengan peluh masing-masing, "Hyunghh—a-akuh—a-akuhh ahhh!" pandangannya memutih saat ia menyemprotkan cairannya ketangan Luhan. Dan rasa hangat menghampiri saat lubangnya terasa penuh dengan sperma kekasihnya.

"Nghh—hhh—"

_Bruk—_

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot dari meja, namun dengan cepat Luhan menahannya. Luhan menggendong kekasihnya, ia tahu, Baekhyun pasti sangat lelah.

Ia membiarkan bagian bawah Baekhyun yang polos itu, namun setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia segera membaringkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya dan menutupi nya dengan selimut hingga sebatas leher.

_Chu—_

Luhan mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas, "_Have a nice dream, i love you my BabyBaek_." Ia tersenyum.

**TBC**

**Hahaha, ini hanya sebagian yaa... ** kalo semuanya diupdate,, nanti ga seruu dongg ga penasaran donggg keenakan donggg eheheh '-' maaf kalo kurang memuaskan chapter ini yaaa ._. tapi semoga kalian suka aja deh... kalian gatau betapa gemeterannya eonni pas ngetik chapter ini susah banget.. intinya reviews yang banyaaakk yang banyak pake banget pake BGT! Oke, oke? See you next chap!


	9. Chapter 9

**Delutional**

Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan, others.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to SMent, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, yaoi, OOC, lil' bit NC-inside (approximately) but many more next chapter.

Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy yang mengidolakan _shining star_-Xi Luhan _like a maniac_ yang hampir setiap hari berimajinasi '_sex_' dengan sang idola. Berharap suatu saat, _that dream will be come true_. _So, what's happen next_? LuBaek, slight! KrisBaek, KrisYeol. Yaoi. Mature subtances inside. DLDR.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**~Happy Reading!~**

**34th Dates**

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mengajakku jalan-jalan sejak 34 hari kencan kita hyung," Luhan tertawa mendengar penuturan yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun. Anak ini, aish. Luhan memandang Baekhyun dari balik kacamata hitamnya, "Hahaha, maafkan aku baby, tapi—kau begitu menggoda sih."

Luhan menyeringai, sedangkan Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Kau berhutang banyak hal padaku hyung!" serunya sebal.

Luhan tersenyum, "Berhutang? Kau yakin ingin aku membayarnya? Disini?" seringaian terukir lagi di lekuk bibir namja tampan tersebut. Dan, bagi Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Luhan kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya dan kaca spion samping kanan-kirinya.

Ia baru tahu maksud dari perkataan kekasihnya, "Yak! Maksudku—aish! Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan dengan kesal.

"Enyahlah kau!"

Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya kesal, hanya saja—mukanya sudah memerah, dan aish jantungnya ingin meledak saja! Ini memalukan, tapi bisa membuatnya merona juga disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ya! Kau anarkis sekali baby!" Luhan mengusap lengannya pelan, rasanya agak sakit. Ternyata kekasihnya kuat juga. Baekhyun membuang mukanya kearah jendela disampingnya. Melihat jalanan menuju Busan, begitu lengang dan sepi.

Mereka saling diam satu sama lain sejenak. Sampai kemudian, "Euhm, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya rumah di Busan hyung," ia memainkan kuku-kukunya sendiri setelah itu. Luhan menengok kearah Baekhyun yang menunduk setelah menyerukan kalimat tadi. Anak ini, masih saja malu padanya. Tapi, ia terlihat begitu manis. Dan Luhan suka itu.

Padahal mereka kan sudah sering—ehm, ya kau tahu sendiri lah.

"Banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui tentang Xi Luhan melalui internet bukan?" godanya, membuat Baekhyun yang sudah memasang ekspresi malu dan menggemaskan menjadi sebal lagi. "Yayaya, terserah kau saja hyung!"

"Ish, jangan marah. Masa hanya karena begitu saja kau mau mengacuhkanku?"

Baekhyun tak menggubris Luhan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya, hanya saja—ia masih belum terbiasa dengan wajah Luhan yang notabene mesum itu. Tapi bodohnya—ia selalu menurut saja jika diapa-apakan Luhan.

"Nanti kalau kau mengacuhkanku, aku kesepian dan—"

"Yak! Hyung!"

"Hahaha, iya oke-oke, aku diam. Jangan marah!" ia mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas. Baekhyun tersenyum malu saat menghadap Luhan setelah itu. Kekasihnya kembali fokus pada kemudi, "Kau yakin orang tuamu tidak apa-apa kalau aku menculikmu seperti ini?"

"Ish,"

"Baek, aku hanya bertanya, aku serius."

"Euhm, entahlah, aku hanya bilang akan pergi untuk beberapa hari."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu. Selebihnya, hubungan diantara kami masih bersitegang." Luhan tersenyum saat menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menunduk, terlihat raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah—namun juga rasa kecewa secara bersamaan.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Baek." Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu mendongak dengan refleks, "A-aku tahu, tapi—entahlah, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya, terlebih eomma tiriku."

Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung, "Jadi, kau benar-benar marah dengan appamu? Kau tidak merasa bersalah atau—"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Dia selalu membuatku kecewa,"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, "Yasudah, intinya, kita akan bersenang-senang bukan?" serunya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh arti, "Terimakasih hyung." Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat dipipi Luhan secara tiba-tiba. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya, kekasihnya tidak pernah menciumnya duluan. Dan ini sungguh menampakkan sisi—

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku meminta jatah siangku disini, didalam mobilku?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Baiklah."

Luhan dengan cepat menepikan mobilnya, dan langsung menyambar bibir kekasihnya setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh—hyungh, sudah—" Baekhyun mendorong-dorong dada Luhan dengan lemas setibanya mereka tiba di Busan. Di rumah Luhan. Sedangkan sang kekasih sibuk mendorong tubuh mungilnya yang sudah tak sanggup berdiri itu sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Ini masih kurang Baek," Luhan terus mencumbu leher jenjang tersebut dengan penuh nafsu sambil sesekali meremas paha bawah Baekhyun.

"Hyunghh!"

Muka Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Luhan sudah meminta jatahnya dua kali selama dimobil tadi,... dan itu masih kurang?

"Hyungh—hh—" seruan samar Baekhyun berakhir sampai disitu, saat kemudian Luhan langsung menjunjung tubuhnya menuju kamar yang ada. Kamar Luhan dirumah ini, yang sudah lama tak ditempati.

_Bruk—_

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah.

Sedangkan Luhan mendudukkan dirinya diatas perut namja mungil tersebut, lalu kembali mencumbu bibirnya yang sudah membengkak.

Baekhyun melenguh disela-sela ciumannya,

"Hmmph—" Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangan Baekhyun kelehernya dengan paksa, dan ciuman terus-menerus yang begitu menuntut.

Luhan langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat Baekhyun menolak keinginannya itu dan malah memukuli dadanya. Ia menatap kedua mata Baekhyun dalam. Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah, "Hyungh—hh—hh—Kau gila!" ia menatap Luhan yang duduk diatas untuk menimpa tubuhnya dengan kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa bisa membuatku tergila-gila hm?" Luhan hendak menciumnya lagi namun—Baekhyun langsung mencekat pergerakan Luhan dengan tangannya. "_Stop it_! Hyung! Aku lelah!"

Luhan berdecak, ia pun akhirnya turun dari tubuh kekasihnya. Kali ini ia terpaksa mengalah. Kalau Baekhyun terus yang mengalah—yah, ia hanya tak mau dibilang egois.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya, masih sambil menatap Luhan sebal. "Hyung, kau pasti bisa menghitung berapa ronde yang kita mainkan setiap harinya diatas ranjang, dan—apa masih kurang? Aku lelah hyung, sungguh!"

Luhan balik menatap Baekhyun bingung saat mendengar perkataan ambigu yang keluar dari bibir namja itu, "Kau ini bicara apa sih, Baek?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau itu hanya mau _sex, sex _dan _sex_ saja! Untung aku tidak bisa hamil, kalau bisa—mungkin aku sudah melahirkan anakmu yang kesepuluh saat ini juga!"

Aish, anak ini bicara apa?—Luhan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yak! Hyung! Kenapa kau tertawa eoh?! Dasar kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memukuli Luhan menggunakan tangan kurusnya itu.

"Ya, habis kata-katamu ambigu begitu."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Jadi, kau serius mau punya anak denganku?" Luhan meraba pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari samping, "Walaupun sepuluh atau lebih sekalipun?" kali ini mengusapnya sensual sambil menyeringai mesum.

Baekhyun mendadak jadi merinding.

"Yak! Aish, aku kan hanya—sudahlah, ayo kita ambil barang dari bagasi! Aku malas kalau kemalaman beres-beres." Serunya, mengalihkan topik.

Luhan makin menyeringai, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu." Bisiknya sambil setengah mendesah.

"Hyung!"

"Hahaha—"

"Aku benci denganmu hyung!"

Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Aku juga mencintaimu Baek." Ia mengecup pipi kekasihnya. "Yasudah ayo beres-beres."

.

.

.

.

Luhan memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang tengah tidur dengan posisi menyamping dari belakang, "Kau lelah?" sambil mengecup kecil-kecil leher jenjang sang kekasih dan kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan kecil olehnya.

"Yah—" ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Yah kenapa hyung?"

"Aku tidak dapat jatah malamku dong,"

_Bukk—Bukk—_

"Aduh! Sakit Baek!" Luhan meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan manis dari sang kekasih tercinta.

"Rasakan! Dasar kau mesum! Huh!"

Dengan sengaja Baekhyun langsung menyingkap selimut hingga menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, membuat Luhan langsung cemberut. "Baekhyun-ah.. Baby..."

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Baby..." mengulanginya lagi.

"Ngrh.." erang Baekhyun kesal karena usaha untuk tidurnya terganggu.

"BabyBaek, temani aku,"

"Ngrhh—"

"Baby—"

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, "Baby—"

"Hyung!" Baekhyun menurunkan selimutnya dengan kesal. "Ya Tuhan, aku mengantuk. Hyung aku ingin tidur!" amuknya.

Luhan malah terkikik geli, "Nanti saja tidurnya, sekarang temani aku."

_Chup—Chup—Chup—_

Luhan mengecup pipi Baekhyun bertubi-tubi, membuat namja itu kegelian. "Hyung! Hentikan!"

"Tidak mau." Sambil mengeratkan sebelah tangan yang melingkar diperut kekasihnya.

"Hyung—" kali ini Baekhyun merengek.

"Tidak mau."

"Hyungh, sudah!"

Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga menoleh kebelakang untuk balik menatapnya, "Berjanjilah untuk menemaniku. Kita ini sedang berlibur Baek, jarang-jarang aku bisa kabur dan—aku tidak mau waktu bersama kita sia-sia hanya karena tidur yang berlebihan."

"Tapi aku lelah."

"Kau mau aku menyerangmu saat—"

"Anni! Anni! Yayaya! Aku akan menemanimu."

Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya, "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau sampai aku ketiduran." Luhan tertawa, "_Okay_ Baby, tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

**35th Dates**

Hari-hari dimusim panas tak pernah begitu seasik dan semenyenangkan ini buat Luhan, terutama Baekhyun yang yah—kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana kondisi keluarganya. Anggap saja, mereka sudah berkencan dan sudah dimulai sejak 35 hari yang lalu. Namun, itu juga hanya diapartemen Luhan yang terbilang agak sempit dan ruang yang tak begitu luas seperti disini. Rumah Luhan yang berada di Busan. Dan Baekhyun tak pernah tahu akan hal ini. Luhan mempunyai rumah di Busan.

"Oh-iya hyung aku belum sempat bertanya padamu,"

"Hm, apa?" ia balik bertanya sambil setengah bergumam. Ia tengah sibuk menarik-narik selang air yang berbelit rumit karena tak pernah dipakai. Luhan kan jarang sekali datang kesini. Hampir tidak pernah malah.

"Apakah rumah ini milikmu?"

"Maksudmu?" pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi sukses mengundang kebingungan buat Luhan sendiri.

"Uhm, maksudku, apakah ini benar-benar rumah milikmu sendiri? Atau milik orang tuamu begitu?"

"Oh, aku kira kau ingin menanyakan apa." serunya sambil kemudian berdiri dengan memegang selang air yang sudah tak terbelit lagi. "Tentu saja ini rumahku sendiri. Aku menabung dan memutuskan untuk membeli rumah karena karirku yang sedang naik daun saat baru debut waktu itu."

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan uangku begitu saja." Lanjutnya lagi. Kini ia mengecek kran yang sudah terpasang dengan selang yang ia pegang, rusak atau tidak.

"Lalu, kenapa di Busan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, ia masih tetap pada posisi berdirinya sembari memegang sekop.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Maksudmu, tidak tahu itu apa?"

"Ya, kurasa Busan, lebih tepatnya yang agak jauh dari pusat kota begini rasanya begitu tenang. Aku bosan dengan kebisingan kota."

"Benar juga sih."

"Tidak seperti di Seoul, bukan?" kali ini Luhan menatap kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengembangkan senyumnya, "Ya, begitulah."

"Ayo kita mulai."

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun pada akhirnya sibuk dengan tanah, selang, dan tanaman yang hendak mereka tanam dihalaman belakang rumah Luhan yang terbilang luas itu. Baekhyun sibuk memilah, tumbuhan yang mana dulu yang seharusnya atau sebut saja lebih pantas ditanam. Sedangkan Luhan mengulur selang air itu hingga memanjang ketempat mereka berdiri.

"Mana yang enaknya ditanam terlebih dahulu hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu, terserah kau saja Baek."

"Tapi—"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu, "Aku bingung, kenapa kau mengajakku menanam tanaman dimusim panas?"

"Ya, kan kita bisa melihatnya tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Seperti musim semi depan." Jawabnya enteng.

"Aih, itu masih lama sekali hyung!" rengeknya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali." Luhan mengucapkan secara refleks, ia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Namun, di detik kemudian ia sadar, ia mendongak sedikit. Baekhyun menatapnya seolah ia adalah, "_The most suck boyfriend ever_"! Ugh.

"Baek—aku"

"Yayaya, terserah! Lagipula, aku juga tidak bisa menanam. Memegang tanah saja aku tidak pernah." Ia membuang sekop yang dipegangnya ke sembarang arah. Sepertinya Baekhyun jadi mulai sensitif akan hal-hal kecil yang memang tidak begitu berarti buat Luhan, namun ternyata mampu menyinggung hati kecil kekasihnya itu.

"Baek, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Sungguh."

Baekhyun melengos, menatap kearah lain. Namun tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

Luhan melepaskan pegangannya pada selang tersebut dan berjalan sedikit, menghampiri kekasih mungilnya, lalu mendekapnya erat. "Maaf."

Aroma _shampoo_ yang khas menguar menelusup kerongga hidung hingga paru-parunya. "Masa begitu saja kau marah?"

"Yak!" Baekhyun memukul dada Luhan dengan kesal. "Kukira kau benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, baby." Secara tak langsung, tapi entah kenapa panggilan yang tak jarang keluar dari mulut Luhan itu membuatnya merona. Menenangkan perasaan dan _mood_nya yang suka jelek, labil karena ia masih terlalu kecil jika disandingkan dengan Luhan.

"Yaya, aku tahu." Ia kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Jadi menanam tidak?"

"Aku benci menanam!"

Luhan tertawa, ia melepas pelukannya. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Kau itu." Luhan terdiam sejenak, ia menyeringai. Sebuah ide jail terlintas secara tiba-tiba di benaknya. "Bagaimana jika—" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum,

"Yak! Hyung!" Jeritan Baekhyun melengking karena terkejut dengan air yang deras tiba-tiba disemprotkan kearah tubuhnya. Membuat keseluruhannya basah.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun menggeram setengah merengek, dan itu terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Kau itu, lucu dan seksi disaat bersamaan."

Baekhyun mendelik. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi setelahnya, tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah. Ia mengambil tanah yang sudah bercampur pupuk organik di genggaman tangannya hingga tangan mungil itu penuh, dan—

"Baekhyun!" Pekik Luhan.

"Rasakan! Hahaha"

Dan beginilah akhirnya, Luhan yang terus menyemprotkan air ke tubuh Baekhyun karena "sengaja", dan Baekhyun yang tanpa henti membuat kotor paras tampan Luhan dengan tanah yang bercampur pupuk basah. Rasanya seperti lumpur.

"Sudah cukup kau membuatku kotor, Baek!"

"Dan sudah cukup kau membuatku basah, hyung!"

Luhan memasang tampang menyebalkan, "Belum cukup."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, ia tidak tahu maksud pasti dari perkataan Luhan, namun tiba-tiba saja namja itu langsung menarik tengkuknya hingga bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Membuat kepala Baekhyun mau tak mau mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka berdua yang agak sedikit jauh.

_Bruk—_

"Hmph—" tubuhnya jatuh terlentang dengan Luhan yang berada diatasnya. Tubuhnya semakin basah karena tanah dan kotor juga karena tangan Luhan yang kemudian menjelajah dibalik kaos tipis yang digunakannya, kemudian menyingkapnya hingga terlepas. Baekhyun sudah bertelanjang dada.

Luhan melepaskan bibirnya, "Kau mau kita melakukan dihalaman belakang?!"

"Tentu saja, kita belum pernah mencobanya kan?"

Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan dirinya yang diluncutin secara keseluruhan hingga polos begitu pula dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku risih." Baekhyun menggeliat resah diatas kursi makan tempatnya duduk—disebuah restoran yang cukup ramai. Namun tidak se-sesak itu. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu, menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau risih?" tanyanya santai.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau ini tidak peka atau bagaimana sih hyung? Lihat dijendela sana, dan—" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, ia mendekat sedikit dan berbisik, "Orang-orang disekitar kita."

Luhan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, "Ya ampun Baek, sudahlah biarkan saja. Aku sudah sering menerima tatapan aneh dari orang-orang hanya karena makan siang bersama Minseok."

"Ya itukan kau!" Seru Baekhyun langsung memotong, "Tapi tidak denganku." Lanjutnya sambil sedikit menduduk. Volume suaranya agak mengecil, dan Luhan cukup peka akan hal itu.

"_Okay,_ jadi—"

Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan yang hendak bicara, "Apa perlu kita berpindah restoran saja? Apa perlu aku memesan ruangan VIP atau—"

"Anni!"

"Lalu?" Luhan menatap dengan malas kearah Baekhyun. "Kau bilang kau risih," jawabnya enteng. Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Luhan, 'Kau menanggapinya dengan semudah itu?!'

Terdengar Baekhyun menggertakan gigi-giginya, "Kau tidak mengerti!"

Luhan membuang nafasnya kasar, ia harus bersikap lebih lembut. 'Baekhyun hanya sedang sensitif, Luhan.'

"Baiklah," Luhan menarik nafas sebentar, "Lalu apa maumu?"

Sontak kedua mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. Ia tak menyangka Luhan akan menjawabnya dengan sedemikian—argh! Persetan!

"Kau tanya apa mauku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Nada ketus benar-benar kentara. "Aku sudah tidak lapar, aku tidak mau makan!" Luhan juga tidak pernah menduga respon Baekhyun yang sedemikian rupa. Anak itu langsung bangkit dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Luhan.

_Kling—_

Dan butuh beberapa detik kemudian untuk Luhan sadar. Baekhyun benar-benar marah.

"Baek!"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk otak Luhan yang pintar itu berpikir, ia tak mempedulikan daftar menu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Dan malah melemparkannya dengan asal diatas meja. Ia langsung lari mengejar Baekhyun.

_Kling—_

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang menggantung di pintu utama restoran menandakan Xi Luhan sudah keluar dari restoran.

Dan bodohnya, ia malah dirubungi oleh fans-fans 'garang-sadis'nya didepan restoran. Yang sedari-tadi membuat Baekhyun risih dan mempersuntuk _mood_nya. Meminimalisir pandangannya hanya untuk menangkap sosok tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Minggir!"

.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapanpun dia akan selalu menyebalkan! Dasar egois!" Baekhyun berjalan setengah menghentak diatas aspal setelah puas berlari menjauh dari restoran. Ya, sudah terlalu jauh malah. Ia juga tidak tahu ada dimana dan dijalan apa sekarang.

Toh, jika tersesat, ia bisa mencari tempat sauna terdekat. Dan menginap untuk semalam mungkin.

Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, jalanan terasa begitu sepi.

Tapi hal itu tidak perlu ia takuti sih, mengingat ia dulu pernah diserang Luhan digang pinggiran bar hanya karena pulang telat malam dan yah—saat itu Luhan sedang _pshyco-pshyco_nya. Justru ia lebih takut bertemu dengan manusia mesum model Luhan dijalanan sepi.

Tapi kenapa ia selalu mau jika diapa-apakan Luhan?

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Aku ini kekasih Lu-_fucking_-han, ingat? Jadi, tidak salahkan aku sudah sering bersetubuh dengan—lebih tepatnya si dia memperkosaku.' Batinnya kacau.

Ia hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua ini.

1. Ia belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun.

2. Parahnya dia _gay_ dan jelas sekali ia tidak tertarik dengan yeoja, karena yeoja itu merepotkan.

3. Ia dikejar-kejar Xi Luhan, 'mantan' idolanya yang gila itu.

4. Bodohnya ia menerima ajakan Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan bilang bahwa ia cinta atau apalah itu.

5. Ia sering diperkosa Luhan yang notabene '_hypersex'_, tapi mau!

6. Hujatan yang begitu nista dari orang-orang karena ia _gay _dan hey 'Baekhyun, kau memacari selebriti paling terkenal dikorea!' membuatnya makin frustasi. Fans Luhan bukan orang-orang baik. Hanya sekumpulan bar-bar gila.

7. –

Aish, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyebutkan lagi hal-hal yang mengganggunya itu. Baik sebelum dan lebih parah saat ia menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan.

Tapi—

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku mencintai Luhan hyung, juga."

Dengan segala keegoisannya, keangkuhannya, kegilaan dan sifat _phsyco_nya dengan Baekhyun, dengan segala ketulusannya, juga.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, "Mungkin aku yang terlalu egois," gumamnya lirih. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Lalu tersenyum. Menanam tekad. "Aku harus kembali."

Baekhyun hendak memutar arah langkah kakinya sebelum—

_Buagh!—_

_Bruk_—

**TBC**

* * *

Hallooo maaf banget eonni menghilang sebulan ini huhuhu T-T eonni ngumpulin niat banget buat ngetik dan ada ujian jadi maaf banget. semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan. yah, walopun kabar Luhan keluar juga bikin eonni sedih... yang penting kalian tetep fine yaaa ;))


End file.
